Une huitième année un peu trop spéciale !
by Leelou Malefoy
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione reviennent pour leur huitième année qui risque d'être forte en émotion ! Dumbledore a une idée. Par deux, ils vont apprendre à élever un bébé ! Mais que se passe t-il quand on tombe sur une personne que l'on deteste ? Intrigue sur fond de romance. HG/DM
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Une huitième année un peu trop spéciale !

**Couples : **DM/HG & HP/GW & RW/OC

**Genre :** Romance / Général

**Note de l'auteur :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Certains personnages m'appartiennent. J'ai eu envie d'écrire cette histoire pour me relancer dans les fictions. Je posterai toutes les deux semaines car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire et je ne veux pas ne pas poster à la date prévue.

Voila le prologue, bonne lecture =)

o0o

- Bonjour, chers professeurs ! Cette année, les huitièmes et les septièmes années auront une expérience un peu spéciale, ils devront, par binôme, avoir le sens des responsabilités et pouvoir gérer des situations qui les concernent. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de leur attribuer un bébé !

Dumbledore regarda les professeurs avec un air de victoire. Eux le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou.

-Voyons, Albus, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? demanda McGonagall.

- Si, Minerva, je suis extrêmement sérieux, et je pense mon idée excellente. Bien sûr, c'est obligatoire pour tout le monde, mais laissez-moi vous expliquer les détails. Severus et moi-même avons réussi à concocter une potion qui rendra ces demoiselles magiquement enceintes. Leur grossesse durera 9 semaines, elles devraient donc accoucher durant le mois de novembre. J'ai aménagé dans un endroit isolé du château des sortes d'appartements pour les familles, mais ils devront cependant suivre normalement leurs cours et réussir leurs examens.

- Je vois que vous avez tout prévu, Albus, mais croyez-vous qu'ils accepteront aussi facilement ? demanda Pomona Chourave.

- Oh oui, leurs progrès feront gagner des points à leur Maison et leurs mauvais traitements ou leurs mauvais efforts leur en feront perdre, et je peux vous dire qu'avec cela ils seront moins réticents à mon idée !

- Si vous le dites, Albus. Mais j'espère que leurs nouvelles situations ne dérangeront pas nos cours.

Minerva McGonagall se demandait ce qui pouvait bien frapper son ami.

- Non, j'ai fait installer une crèche. Des elfes ont bien voulu se charger de sa garde, les élèves n'auront qu'à y déposer les enfants, et les récupérer après les cours. Pompom, pourrez-vous occuper des grossesses, s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sûr Albus, mais les jeunes filles l'accepteront-elles aussi facilement que les garçons ? Ce sont tout de même elles qui devront faire le plus gros boulot, et puis croyez-vous qu'elles voudront vivre leur première grossesse comme cela, pour de faux ? Qui ne dit pas qu'elles s'attacheront à leur enfant et qu'elles ne voudront pas le garder ensuite pour de vrai ? Vous avez pensé à cela ?

- Mais oui Pompom, je pense que « l'après » sera leur plus gros travail. Et j'ai un sort qui peut rendre réel l'enfant après l'expérience, si je trouve qu'elles sont aptes à s'en occuper vraiment, pourquoi pas ?

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma deuxième question. Vous appelez cela une expérience, mais pour elles, je crois que l'amour d'une mère, même fausse, ne peut pas disparaître comme ça. De toute façon, je vous ai dit que je m'en occuperai.

- Bon, si tout est réglé, allons annoncer cela aux jeunes ! dit Dumbledore, réjoui.

o0o

Voila le Prologue, je remercie ma Beta La p'tite tete =)

Je dois continuer ?? Review, please ! Merci


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note : **Le chapitre 1 est la ! Merci pour vos reviews a tous. Merci aussi beaucoup a ma bêta qui m'aide beaucoup, beaucoup, et qui, sans elle, je ne posterais pas =D

Le chapitre est centré sur notre trio préféré. Bonne Lecture =)

o0o

_**Chapitre 1**_

o0o

Sur le quai de King's Cross, une adolescente cherchait des yeux ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle devait les retrouver pour entamer leur dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard où ils étudiaient la magie. En mai dernier s'était produite la plus grande guerre que le monde sorcier ait connu ; le Survivant les avait enfin débarrassés de Lord Voldemort, aidé de ses nombreux amis. Ils avaient perdu des êtres très chers à leur cœur, mais ils revenaient pour finir leur scolarité et enfin obtenir leurs diplômes.

- Hermione ! On est là ! cria une voix derrière elle.

La dénommée Hermione se retourna pour apercevoir la chevelure rousse de Ron Weasley et les yeux verts d'Harry Potter.

- Hé, les garçons, dit-elle en les serrant dans ses bras. Ça va ?

- Oui, et toi Mione, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Ron.

- Oui… géniales, dit-elle, un peu gênée par le surnom qu'il lui avait donné.

Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle en pinçait un peu pour lui, mais cela, elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué.

- Hermione, tu n'as pas quelque chose à nous dire ? l'interrogea malicieusement Harry, bien qu'il connût déjà la réponse.

- Ho ! Eh bien, j'ai… été nommée Préfète-en-Chef ! s'exclama-t-elle, toute contente.

- Félicitations, tu le mérites.

- Merci, Ron. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bien qu'on puisse tout de même pouvoir faire notre dernière année à Poudlard et que l'on puisse obtenir nos diplômes, maintenant que la guerre est derrière nous ?

- Oui, c'est sûr ! Mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regarde, pas vous ? dit Harry en se sentant observé par les passants sur le quai.

- Oui, mais c'est normal, et c'est surtout toi qu'ils regardent. Tu nous as débarrassés du Mage noir le plus puissant du siècle, ce n'est pas rien. Et en parlant de mage noir, vous saviez que les Serpentard de notre année ont été admis pour passer leur diplôme, ce qui veut dire…

- Que l'on va devoir supporter Malefoy et sa bande une année de plus, termina Ron à sa place.

- Oui, exactement !

- Pourquoi ? Ce sont des Mangemorts et on les autorise à réintégrer Poudlard, ils devraient être à Azkaban avec leurs abominables parents !

- Je sais, Ron, mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide, c'est Dumbledore.

- Oui, eh bien je me demande s'il n'est pas devenu fou, comme tout le monde le dit !

- Ron, tu ne le penses pas !

- Harry, toi aussi tu te demandes ce qu'il avait dans la tête en acceptant qu'ils reviennent.

- Oui, Ron, et je sais qu'il a aussi ses raisons, dit Harry en le regardant.

- Stop, vous savez où est Ginny ? dit Hermione pour couper court à la conversation.

- Elle est avec maman qui ne supporte pas l'idée que sa petite fille soit grande, dit Ron avec un petit sourire à l'égard de sa sœur.

Il savait que leur mère avait beaucoup de mal à accepter que sa petite dernière ne soit plus une petite fille. De plus, sa sœur sortait avec son meilleur ami, et il s'était promis de les surveiller de près cette année.

- D'accord, merci, je vais aller la voir.

Hermione se rua dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elle savait que Ginny sortait avec Harry depuis pas mal de temps déjà et essayait toujours de calmer Ron dans ses ardeurs de grand frère protecteur, ce pour quoi Ginny la remerciait tous les jours.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle la Préfète-en-Chef ! dit Ginny en souriant à Hermione ; elle était très fière d'elle.

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, les quatre adolescents partirent se chercher un compartiment vide où passer le voyage.

Au bout de dix minutes, une jeune fille ouvrit la porte de leur compartiment.

- Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? Il n'y a plus de place, et comme je suis nouvelle personne ne me parle.

Après un long silence où personne ne parla, Hermione prit la parole.

- Oui, bien sûr, assieds-toi.

- Merci, je m'appelle Anaëlle Miller et je viens de France.

- Miller, n'est-ce pas anglais ? demanda Hermione.

- Si, mon père est anglais.

- Bien, moi c'est Hermione…

- Granger, oui, je sais. Toi, tu es Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter, dit-elle en les désignant chacun leur tour.

- Heu…oui, c'est ça.

- Désolée, mais vos visages et vos noms ont une certaine réputation en France. Vous êtes très connus là-bas.

- Ça explique que tu connaisses nos noms. Tu viens cette année à Poudlard ?

- Oui, je fais ma dernière année, je suis un peu perdue.

- C'est normal. Lors de mon entrée à Poudlard, j'étais tellement stressée que je me suis mise à lire tous les livres que j'avais avec moi pour être sûre que j'avais ma place à l'école, lui expliqua Hermione.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer un peu comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est simple, l'école est répartie en quatre Maisons : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, lui dit Harry.

- Comment choisit-on dans quelle Maison on va être ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas toi qui choisis, c'est le Choixpeau magique. Les courageux à Gryffondor, les intelligents à Serdaigle, les loyaux à Poufsouffle et les rusés à Serpentard.

- Je suppose que vous êtes à Gryffondor tous les quatre ?

- Bien deviné, rit Ginny.

Pendant tout ce temps, Ron n'avait pas dit un seul mot ; il restait les yeux fixés sur cette jeune fille pour le moins étrange. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura très attirante, il en restait subjugué.

- Je suis désolée de vous abandonner, mais je dois rejoindre le compartiment réservé aux préfets-en-chef. On se voit tout à l'heure, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre.

Elle partit, laissant les autres discuter avec la nouvelle arrivante. En se dirigeant vers le compartiment, elle se demandait qui pouvait bien être son homologue masculin.

Hermione poussa la porte du compartiment et se figea. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à lui.

- Hé, Granger ! Tu vas rester combien de temps comme ça ? dit une voix traînante qu'Hermione aurait pu reconnaître entre mille pour l'avoir tant de fois entendue.

Drago Malefoy était assis sur une des banquettes, une revue sur le quidditch étalée sur ses genoux.

- Malefoy ! dit-elle, ahurie. C'est toi le Préfet-en-Chef ? Je rêve, c'est un cauchemar !

- Oui, c'est moi, et non, tu ne rêves pas, Granger !

- Qui as-tu payé pour obtenir le poste ?

- Personne, figure-toi !

- Impossible, une personne saine d'esprit n'aurait pas eu l'intelligence de te nommer Préfet-en-Chef !

- Si, c'est possible puisque je suis là. De toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi je parle avec toi, vulgaire Gryffondor.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me parler, Malefoy ! Ferme-la, sale Mangemort !

Hermione en avait plus qu'assez de lui. Dire qu'elle allait devoir le supporter toute l'année, impossible.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, sale Sang-de-bourbe ! Tu ne me connais pas, je pourrais te raconter des choses qui te feraient frémir de peur ! dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, sa baguette pointée sur sa poitrine.

- Tu ne…

Le professeur McGonagall entra à ce moment-là dans le compartiment.

- Bien, Mr Malefoy, Miss Granger, vous… que faites-vous ? dit-elle en les regardants tours à tour, ses yeux déviant aussitôt sur la baguette qui séparait les deux adolescents. Je ne tolérerai pas de bagarre entre vous ! Mr Malefoy, baissez votre baguette. Tâchez de ne pas vous entretuer cette année, c'est compris ? Ou vous aurez affaire à moi.

- Oui, dit Hermione dans un murmure ; Drago, lui, éleva plus la voix.

- Sinon bravo pour votre poste, j'attends de votre part un investissement et un comportement exemplaires. Cette année, quelques petites choses vont changer à Poudlard, mais vous les connaîtrez en temps voulu. Pour le reste du voyage, je vous donne comme tâche de patrouiller dans le train.

Elle sortit en se demandant pourquoi Dumbledore les avait nommés Préfèts-en-chef alors qu'ils se haïssaient. Il allait falloir en toucher deux mots à son ami.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre. Hermione et Drago faisaient leurs rondes dans le train sans discuter, ni se croiser. Arrivés à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, Anaëlle et les première année prirent la direction des barques sous l'autorité d'Hagrid pendant que le reste des élèves allait vers les diligences.

La Répartition commença avec Anaëlle qui fut envoyée à Gryffondor sous les acclamations d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Quand les première année furent répartis, Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, chers professeurs, bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Comme vous avez pu le constater, il y a huit niveaux scolaires dans cette salle. En effet, les élèves n'ayant pas passé leurs examens l'an passé à cause de la guerre ont eu le droit de revenir pour essayer d'obtenir leur diplôme. Je vais maintenant vous rappeler quelques règles. Pour ceux qui nous rejoignent et pour les anciens, la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, interdite. Monsieur Rusard me prie de signaler que les produits de farces et attrapes Weasley sont également interdits. Après le repas, je demanderai aux élèves de septième et huitième année de rester ici pour leur annoncer un nouveau programme qui les concernera cette année. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

Les plats jaillirent des tables et tout le monde mangea dans la bonne humeur. A la table des Serpentard, on pouvait apercevoir un groupe de quatre personnes bien éloignées des autres. Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, qui ne voulaient pas le même avenir que leurs parents, avaient en effet dénoncé les Mangemorts qui restaient après la guerre et avaient demandé de l'aide à Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait, bien sûr, accepté leur requête car il croyait en leur bonne foi.

La fin du repas arriva vite, et tous les élèves de la première à la sixième année quittèrent la Grande Salle où il ne resta que les professeurs et les élèves concernés, qui attendaient de savoir ce que le professeur Dumbledore avait à leur dire.

- Cher élèves, je vous ai demandé de rester ici après le repas pour vous annoncer que j'ai décidé de créer un projet pédagogique.

Rogue soupira à cette phrase.

- Je vais vous permettre, par couples que je désignerai moi-même, de fonder une famille !

o0o

Voila, voila, le chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Le prochain arrive bientôt, j'espère.

Bisous a tous ^^


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note : **Si vous voulez m'étripez, je vous en laisse le droit ^^

Le chapitre 2 est enfin la avec un peu (beaucoup ?) de retard. Ma beta a fait un super travail pour ce chapitre et je la remercie =)

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir ! =P

Le chapitre est plus centrée sur les couples désignées est quelques explications.

o0o

_**Chapitre 2**_

o0o

Grand blanc, aucune réaction parmi les élèves assis leur professeur était-il devenu fou ?

- Je crois que cela mérite une petite explication, dit Dumbledore tout souriant.

Plusieurs hochements de tête dans la foule.

- Cette année, les responsabilités sont au rendez-vous. Il y a des choses qui arrivent, surtout à votre âge. Donc, mesdemoiselles, après avoir bu une potion, vous tomberez magiquement enceintes de votre camarade de binôme.

Plusieurs cris de panique chez certaines filles.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, au début ce sera obligatoire mais vous pourrez arrêter l'expérience quand vous le voudrez. Les deux concernés devront cependant être d'accord. Vos bonnes actions et votre bonne entente feront gagner des points à votre Maison tandis qu'au contraire, votre négligence en fera perdre. Votre grossesse durera 9 semaines vous accoucherez pendant le mois de novembre. Madame Pomfresh s'occupera de vous, mesdemoiselles, pendant toute cette durée-là. J'ai aménagé des appartements dans un coin isolé du château. Il y aura aussi une salle de repas, comme la Grande Salle, où vous prendrez vos repas tous ensemble. Vous suivrez vos cours normalement durant ceux-ci vous déposerez votre enfant dans une garderie surveillée par les elfes et vous viendrez les reprendre après. Bien sûr, le but de cet exercice est premièrement, réussir vos examens en essayant de gérer au mieux une situation comme celle-ci et deuxièmement, réussir à recréer une entente entre les Maisons dissoutes après la guerre. Les binômes ne sont en aucun cas échangeables.

Tout le monde se regardait, abasourdi par la nouvelle idée de leur professeur. Le plus inquiétant était de savoir avec qui on allait tomber.

- Quand je vous appellerai, vous irez rejoindre Madame Pomfresh qui vous donnera la potion. Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir minuit pour la boire, et je le saurai si vous ne le faites pas ! Ensuite vous suivrez les elfes qui vous indiqueront le chemin jusqu'à vos appartements, qui sont un peu rapprochés les uns des autres.

Après avoir promené un regard inquisiteur sur tout le monde, Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil vers l'ensemble des professeurs avant de reprendre.

- Pour commencer et pour montrer l'exemple, le premier couple désigné est celui des Préfets-en-Chef, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

Un lourd silence tomba sur la Grande Salle. Les deux condamnés fixaient Dumbledore en attendant le « Je vous ai eus ! » qui tardait à venir.

- Allez, allez, dépêchez-vous, Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy.

Hermione se leva doucement et regarda ses deux meilleurs amis qui avaient la bouche grande ouverte, ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Drago fit de même en avançant droit devant lui sans regarder personne. Ils se retrouvèrent devant Dumbledore qui leur fit un grand sourire en leur indiquant la petite fiole de potion se trouvant sur le chariot. Hermione la prit entre ses mains tremblantes et commença à suivre un elfe qui leur indiquait le chemin. Dumbledore continua son énumération.

- Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley et Anaëlle Miller, Luna Lovegood et Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et Neville Londubat…

Tour à tour, les couples s'emparèrent d'une fiole et d'un parchemin et suivirent la queue menant aux appartements. Certains d'entre eux étaient contents d'être avec une personne qu'ils connaissaient, d'autres n'eurent pas cette chance. C'était le cas de Drago et Hermione, qui marchaient dans les couloirs, éloignés le plus possible l'un de l'autre, ne réalisant toujours pas qu'ils allaient devoir vivre toute l'année dans un appartement pour eux a cause le projet commun de Dumbledore… c'était difficile à imaginer. Au contraire, Harry et Ginny étaient ravis de faire ce projet ensemble. Main dans la main, ils pensaient à ce projet et étaient impatients d'essayer. Avoir aussi un endroit pour être tous les deux sans que Ron pût les espionner, c'était d'autant plus génial.

Après un long trajet à travers les couloirs déserts et illuminés, les élèves arrivèrent devant des tableaux portant leurs noms. Hermione et Drago, toujours silencieux, se tenaient devant une peinture sombre illustrant le bien et le mal. Un côté blanc et l'autre noir. Coïncidence ? Non, certainement pas, Hermione se demandait toujours pourquoi Dumbledore avait fait exprès de les mettre ensemble, parce qu'il était évident qu'il avait prémédité son coup. Regardant le parchemin qu'elle tenait toujours en main, elle lut la première étape.

_1) Choisir un mot de passe commun pour le portrait_

- Heu, Malefoy… il faut choisir un mot de passe… ensemble, dit Hermione, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient été appelés.

- Oui, Granger. Alors, que penses-tu de… mort aux Sang-de-bourbes ? C'est bien, ça.

Hermione avait du mal à contenir sa colère. Ce petit… Mangemort con et arrogant avait vraiment le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds à chaque fois ! Eh bien, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça. Cette année, elle avait bien l'intention de ne pas se laisser faire.

- Non, Malefoy, ce n'est pas bien ! J'ai une autre idée, dit-elle après avoir bien réfléchi. Que dirais-tu de… les Mangemorts sont des abrutis qui suivent un pauvre crétin ?

- Ce n'est pas un peu long pour un mot de passe ? demanda Drago qui s'amusait bien de voir cette petite Sang-de-bourbe essayer de répliquer.

_Je sens que je vais avoir de la distraction, cette année, _pensa-t-il.

- Non, au contraire, je le trouve très bien, à moins que ça te dérange de le prononcer ? questionna Hermione qui pensait qu'il allait refuser à sa grande surprise, ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Non, ça me va.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je saurai te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce, dit-il en entrant dans leur appartement avec un sourire en coin.

Ce fut une Hermione pas très rassurée par sa dernière phrase qui le suivit. Elle était stupéfaite, la décoration était magnifique. Ils entraient dans un immense salon avec une cheminée, un coin bureau et à coté une bibliothèque sur laquelle trônaient des centaines de livres. Le salon menait à quatre portes Hermione ouvrit la première sur la gauche. Le portrait qui gardait l'entrée représentait un couple étendu au bord d'un lac, éloignés le plus possible l'un de l'autre. La porte s'ouvrait sur une salle de bains qui comprenait une grande baignoire digne de celle qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain des préfets, une douche ainsi que deux lavabos.

Drago continua et observa le tableau donnant sur la seconde pièce. Il montrait une peinture ancienne d'une jeune femme. Il entrouvrit la porte pour découvrir une chambre dans les tons mauves. _Une chambre de fille,_ pensa-t-il.

- Hé Granger, je crois que c'est ta chambre, elle est rose.

- Elle n'est pas rose, Malefoy, elle est mauve, dit-elle, plus qu'exaspérée, en allant le voir.

Ne prenant pas compte de sa remarque, il ouvrit la troisième porte qui était une chambre d'enfant, à en juger par le berceau et tous les accessoires. Cette pièce lui rappela l'expérience à laquelle Dumbledore les avait obligés à participer.

- Oh ! Elle est magnifique, dit Hermione en passant la porte.

- Granger, sois pas en extase, c'est qu'une chambre de mouflets, ça n'a rien de magnifique.

- Malefoy, contrairement à toi, j'ai un cœur. Alors maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, et comme je pense que la dernière chambre est la tienne, je vais aller ranger mes affaires et prendre un bain. En attendant tu pourrais… je ne sais pas… mettre ton énorme ego et ta grosse tête de côté parce que là, tu me donnes la migraine.

Elle partit, le laissant ahuri. Il ne pensait pas que la petite miss Je-Sais-Tout avait de la répartie, lui aussi allait bien s'amuser cette année.

Drago continua sa visite en ouvrant la dernière pièce, qui, comme l'avait dit Hermione, était sa chambre. Le portrait montrait un jeune homme de dos regardant quelque chose au loin. L'intérieur était de couleur grise avec une petite touche noire.

Il s'installa sur son lit, complètement perdu par cette idée toujours stupide et inimaginable. Comment allait-il pouvoir supporter Granger toute l'année, et surtout comment faire ce projet avec elle ? Qu'allait dire son père ? Il se rappela soudain la lettre qu'Hermione avait toujours en sa possession et qui contenait les prochaines instructions.

- Hé Granger, deux secondes, il y a marqué quoi sur le reste de la lettre ? lui demanda-t-il en se relevant à toute vitesse et en courant à sa suite.

- Quoi ?

- La lettre qui était sur la porte, s'impatienta-t-il.

- Oh !

Elle sortit la lettre de sa poche et lut la deuxième consigne.

_2) Choisir un mot de passe commun pour la salle de bains et un chacun pour vos chambres._

- Il faut encore prendre un mot de passe pour la salle de bains et nos chambres, dit-elle après avoir lu.

_Voilà de quoi il parlait tout à l'heure en me rendant la monnaie de ma pièce, il va en choisir un pour m'énerver, comme moi avec lui tout à l'heure,_ pensa-t-elle.

- Bien, à toi de choisir pour la salle de bains, répondit Drago, qui était très heureux intérieurement il était sûr qu'elle pensait à sa dernière phrase, mais désolé de la décevoir, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite.

- A moi ?

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? D'habitude il ne se gêne pas pour toujours me rabaisser,_ s'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui, choisis. Lui jubilait intérieurement de la voir se torturer les méninges.

- D'accord, alors que penses-tu de… « Plume de hibou » ?

- Heu…oui, si tu veux.

Il aurait dû choisir le mot de passe lui-même, Granger n'avait vraiment pas d'imagination.

- Bien, maintenant je vais en choisir un pour ma chambre et après on termine de suivre les instructions pour en finir au plus vite.

Elle se dirigea vers sa porte et donna discrètement un mot de passe pour que Malefoy, qui l'observait, ne puisse pas l'entendre. Drago fit pareil et dans un soupir il rejoignit le canapé où sa "colocataire" était déjà installée, s'installant le plus loin possible d'elle. Voyant cela, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Hé Malefoy, je ne vais pas te manger.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Granger, je veux juste éviter d'être trop près de toi, sinon je devrai passer des heures à enlever l'odeur de Sang-de-bourbe.

Hermione ne dit rien mais elle était touchée par sa remarque, bien qu'elle ne voulût pas le montrer. Comme si de rien n'était, elle continua la lecture du reste de la lettre.

_3) Chers Mr Malefoy et Miss Granger, félicitations pour votre nomination au poste de Préfets-en-Chef. Comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, vous allez, cette année, devoir élever un enfant tous les deux. Cette idée, créée par moi-même, a été approuvée par le ministre, Mr Shacklebolt. Je vous rappelle que l'expérience peut être arrêtée à tout moment avec votre accord à tous les deux. Voici les instructions pour la potion :_

_Ajouter dans la fiole un morceau de chacun des "parents"_

_Après avoir fait cela, vous pourrez, tous les deux, avaler la potion._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne année et "Que l'aventure commence"._

_Albus Dumbledore_

- Un morceau ? dit Drago, écœuré, après qu'Hermione eut fini de lire la lettre.

- Un cheveu suffira, pas besoin de mettre autre chose, le rassura-t-elle.

- Encore heureux, je ne me vois pas avaler un bout de toi ! Mais comment sais-tu qu'un cheveu suffira ?

- C'est réciproque, Malefoy, ne t'inquiète pas, se contenta de répliquer Hermione. Pour le cheveu…

Devait-elle lui dire qu'en deuxième année, Ron et Harry avaient infiltré la salle commune des Serpentard sous la forme de Crabbe et Goyle pour soutirer des informations à Malefoy sur la Chambre des Secrets et qu'elle s'était retrouvé transformée en chat à cause de poils inadéquats ?

Réflexion faite, non, elle ne lui dirait pas.

- …je ne sais pas, ça me paraît évident.

- Oui, bon, allons-y, dit-il en se levant. Autant en finir maintenant.

- De quoi ? demanda précipitamment Hermione, craignant le pire.

- La potion, il faut la boire.

- Pas maintenant, on a encore jusqu'à minuit je te rappelle.

- Et alors ? Que ce soit maintenant ou dans trois heures, c'est pareil.

- Non, je ne veux pas maintenant, répliqua-t-elle.

- Allez, Granger, ne fais pas l'enfant, dit-il en se précipitant vers elle et lui arrachant des cheveux.

- Aïe ! Ça fait mal, cria Hermione en se frottant la tête.

Drago, l'ignorant, prit la fiole et y déposa les cheveux d'Hermione ainsi que les siens. Le mélange prit une teinte gris clair. Il but la moitié avec une grimace et lui tendit le reste. Hermione regarda la fiole que lui tendait Drago et l'attrapa de mauvaise grâce. Elle la fixa en se demandant si elle pourrait la cacher sans qu'il s'en aperçût. Devinant ses intentions, Drago lui dit :

- Granger, avale ! Ne m'oblige pas à te la donner de force car tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable.

- Tu n'oserais pas ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse, en plissant les yeux.

- Tu paries ? sourit-il en s'avançant vers elle.

- Non, c'est bon.

Elle avala le reste de la potion avec une bouche tirant plus vers le dégoût qu'autre chose.

Drago était bouleversé. Que lui avait-il pris de parler comme cela avec elle ? Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, il se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'y enfermer.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner et fut elle-même surprise de leur conversation précédente. Elle n'y pensa plus en se rappelant que maintenant elle était… enceinte – ce mot sonnait faux dans sa tête. Elle alla dans la salle de bains, où même après avoir plongé dans la baignoire, elle ne pouvait se défaire de ce sentiment étrange.

o0o

- Harry, c'est génial ! dit Ginny en s'étalant sur le canapé sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait.

Ils avaient choisi ensemble le mot de passe, "Amour", pour leur portrait, car il représentait un couple enlacé.

- Oui, ensemble toute l'année dans cet appartement, rien que tous les deux. Que demander de mieux ?

- Un enfant… répondit Ginny dans un murmure, bien qu'à l'idée d'être avec son petit ami, cette perspective lui faisait plus peur que ce qu'elle devait admettre.

- Oh… Ecoute, Gin, on n'a pas vraiment parlé de ce truc à faire et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que ça va donner…

- Moi non plus, mais regarde le bon côté des choses, ça va nous faire un entraînement pour les années à venir, dit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

- Ginny, je te vois venir, on va d'abord visiter et après on discutera de tout ce qui se passe.

Harry était amusé de voir sa copine dans tous ses états à cause de ce projet, et il devait l'admettre, lui aussi était heureux. Ils firent le tour du propriétaire en décidant rapidement qu'ils n'utiliseraient qu'une chambre. Ginny, toujours la fiole dans les mains, continua de lire le petit mot que Dumbledore avait laissé à leur intention.

- Harry, j'ai besoin d'un morceau de toi, s'il te plaît.

- Pardon ? dit-il en sortant de la salle de bains, des affaires à la main et un regard interrogatif en direction de sa petite amie.

- Oui, pour la potion, Dumbledore raconte qu'il faut rajouter un morceau de chacun des deux parents.

- Ginny, un cheveu suffit, pas besoin d'un… morceau, dit-il en se rappelant sa deuxième année.

- Donc passe-m'en un, s'il te plaît.

Elle s'arracha un cheveu et tendit la main pour prendre celui que Harry lui tendait, déboucha la fiole, laissa tomber les deux cheveux avant de boire la moitié et lui donner le reste dans un grand sourire.

- Maintenant, c'est fait, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre ?

- Attendre quoi ?

- Le mois de novembre, dit-elle comme si c'était évident.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, dit-il dans un murmure juste pour lui.

o0o

Anaëlle et Ron, tous deux assis sur le sofa de leur appartement, regardait chacun dans une direction différente de peur de croiser le regard de l'autre. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés par cette situation. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant ils allaient devoir cohabiter ensemble, avoir un bébé, et ça, toute l'année.

- Anaëlle… tu veux passer… à la salle de bains… en premier ? demanda-t-il, un peu embarrassé.

- Si tu veux, dit-elle, toute souriante.

Elle était amusée de voir ce garçon gêné par elle. _C'est très flatteur, _pensa-t-elle.

Ron ne se fit pas prier, il fila aussi vite que possible dans sa chambre pour ranger ses affaires. Il ne ressortit que vingt minutes plus tard, pensant qu'Anaëlle avait fini, et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. En ouvrant la porte qui n'était pas verrouillée, il tomba sur une Anaëlle en sous-vêtements, ses cheveux au carré dégoulinant dans son dos. Ron resta pétrifié devant ce spectacle banal, mais qui, pour lui, était plus que charmant.

- Je… désolé, je… ne voulais pas, je pensais… que… porte… fermée, balbutia-t-il, soudain tout rouge.

- Ron, calme-toi, ce n'est rien. Je crois que cette situation n'a pas terminé de se produire. On va "vivre" ensemble toute une année et de plus, enfin, tu comprends, dit-elle doucement pour qu'il comprenne.

- Oui… dis-moi quand tu as fini, dit-il en ressortant, toujours un peu rouge.

- Ça marche, dit-elle dans un sourire.

Ron pensa qu'elle devait vraiment le prendre pour un imbécile, avec ses balbutiements et la couleur cramoisie qu'il affichait quand il était gêné ou embarrassé. Il attendit qu'elle eût terminé pour enfin se rendre dans la salle d'eau.

- Ron, quand tu auras fini, tu pourras me rejoindre sur le canapé ? On lira la lettre du Professeur Dumbledore ensemble, lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer.

- D'accord, pas de problème.

Quand il sortit, elle se tenait exactement dans la même position que quand il était parti une demi-heure plus tôt. Elle lui tendit le flacon sans même le regarder, les yeux fixés sur la lettre.

- Bien, en gros, Dumbledore nous donne les instructions, nous souhaite une bonne année et il finit sa lettre par "_Que l'aventure commence_", tu veux bien déboucher la fiole ?

- Heu… oui, il donne quoi comme instructions ? demanda-t-il en essayant de déboucher le flacon, les mains tremblantes.

- Il dit d'ajouter un morceau des deux parents. Un morceau ? répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

- Je crois qu'un cheveu devrait suffire.

Il pensait à sa deuxième année, à Harry et Hermione et leurs aventures, et ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'à ce moment, Harry et Hermione pensaient exactement la même chose.

- Tu veux que je le fasse ? lui demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il avait du mal à ouvrir le bouchon.

- Oui, merci.

Il le lui donna et pendant qu'elle l'ouvrait, il arracha un cheveu roux de sa tête. Ils laissèrent tomber leur cheveu en même temps et Ron fit signe à Anaëlle de boire la première. Elle porta le flacon à ses lèvres et avala plusieurs gorgées, en laissant la moitié à son partenaire qui but le reste. Finalement, Anaëlle lui proposa quelque chose.

- On ne se connaît pas très bien, que dis-tu de se raconter des choses sur nous ?

- D'accord. Parle-moi de toi.

- Alors, je suis née le 20 avril à Londres, j'ai fait mes études en France avec mon père.

- Et ta mère ? demanda-t-il.

- Elle est morte… en couches.

- Oh… je suis désolé. Moi, ma famille est très grande, j'ai cinq frères et une sœur.

- J'ai un petit frère de deux ans.

- Comment ?

- Mon père s'est remarié avec une affreuse bonne femme que je déteste et je crois que c'est réciproque. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est l'argent de ma famille, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est moche.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui, vas-y.

- Vous avez l'air très proches, Harry, Hermione et toi.

- C'est plus une constatation qu'une question. Mais sinon oui, on a vécu des choses tous les trois depuis huit ans que personne n'oserait imaginer.

- Ok.

Ils se regardèrent avec un sourire en pensant à ce qui allait se passer pendant l'année.

o0o

Pour Luna et Théodore, l'annonce de leur couple n'avait surpris personne. Ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés pendant les vacances qui avaient précédé la rentrée. Pour Luna, qui était indifférente à son partenaire, que ce soit un Serpentard, un Gryffondor ou un Poufsouffle, c'était la même chose.

Pansy et Neville, eux, avaient plus de mal. Ils s'évitaient le plus possible. C'était aussi simple que cela.

o0o

- Voyons, Albus, vous trouvez cela drôle d'avoir mis miss Granger et monsieur Malefoy ensemble ? demanda une Minerva Mc Gonagall abasourdie par le choix de son ami.

- Oui, je sais que nous allons assister à un spectacle divertissant pendant l'année a venir.

C'est dans un immense sourire que Dumbledore partit dans ses appartements, rayonnant par la répartition qui s'était déroulée ce soir. Qu'allait être la semaine et le mois suivants ?

_Seul l'avenir nous le dira…_

o0o

Voila ! Ce chapitre est terminé. Il vous a plu ?

Bisous, Review.

XX baboune076


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note :** Le chapitre 3 est la avec du retard je sais mais pour me défendre j'ai eu des soucis familiaux, je reste vraiment désoler et je vous laisse lire le texte ci-dessous =P Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et j'aimerai beaucoup vos impressions de lecture. Pas de blabla alors Bonne Lecture ^^

o0o

_**Chapitre 3**_

o0o

**.**

**.**

Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin en pensant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle se réveillerait, comme à son habitude, dans son lit, au dortoir, dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Néanmoins, en voyant le lit qu'elle occupait et les couleurs de sa chambre, elle comprit que ce n'était pas son dortoir. La soirée de la veille lui revint en mémoire et elle se rappela que maintenant elle vivait en colocation avec Malefoy. Une nausée interrompit ses pensées et elle se dirigea à toute vitesse jusqu'à la salle de bains pour vomir au dessus des toilettes. Cela aussi lui rappela ce projet stupide ! Après s'être rincé la bouche, elle prit sa douche pour arriver de bonne heure dans la Grande Salle où elle retrouverait ses meilleurs amis pour déjeuner. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bains, Malefoy était sur le canapé en train d'écrire sur du parchemin, et il releva la tête en l'entendant sortir.

- Bonjour Malefoy, au revoir Malefoy, dit-elle en passant à côté de lui pour se diriger vers le portrait.

Elle allait le dépasser quand elle l'entendit l'appeler.

- Hé Granger, pas si vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Harry et Ron m'attendent.

- La belette et le Balafré attendront. J'ai des choses à te dire, dit-il, exaspéré.

- D'abord, tu ne les traites pas comme ça, compris ? Ensuite, j'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire que de parler avec toi. Enfin, à cause de ce projet stupide, j'ai eu des nausées ce matin ! Alors, ce n'est pas le moment de m'énerver !

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite sans reprendre sa respiration et était maintenant essoufflée.

- C'est bon, tu as fini ? demanda-t-il en poussant un soupir, signe d'un ennui profond.

- Oui, tu veux me dire quoi ?

- Bon, maintenant que toi et moi devons cohabiter ensemble et que tu as ce truc (il désigna son ventre) qui en passant a une moitié de moi… ce que je regrette… mais…

- Viens-en au but, Malefoy, je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

- Je n'ai pas choisi ça, figure-toi !

- Moi non plus ! lui hurla-t-elle à la figure et pendant un millième de seconde il eut peur d'elle.

- D'accord, je crois qu'on reprendra cette conversation ce soir. Bye Granger.

Il s'éloigna en se demandant bien ce qui lui prenait, elle devenait folle.

Hermione arriva en colère dans la mini Grande Salle aménagée pour tous les groupes. Elle repéra assez vite Ron, Harry, Ginny et même Anaëlle quand elle se rappela qu'elle et Ron étaient ensemble pour le projet, et alla s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

- Hermione, tu vas bien ? lui demanda Ginny en la regardant, perplexe.

- Non ! Cet abruti de Malefoy m'exaspère au plus haut point, dit-elle en attrapant l'emploi du temps qu'Harry lui tendait. On commence par quoi ?

- Potions avec les Serpentard, dit Harry d'un ton désolé.

- Tu sais, Hermione, si tu n'es pas bien avec Malefoy, va voir Dumbledore et demande-lui de changer de groupe, lui suggéra Ron.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais m'abaisser devant lui ? Si je vais voir Dumbledore, Malefoy aura gagné, et si ça arrive je vais en entendre parler pendant longtemps et hors de question de laisser ce sale petit serpent vicieux s'en sortir comme ça !

- Du calme, Mione, c'était juste une suggestion.

- Alors une très mauvaise, dit-elle, plus énervée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce matin, t'es vraiment énervante, lui dit Ron en élevant un peu la voix.

- Désolée d'être aussi énervante, Ronald ! répondit-elle en se levant de table sans avoir rien avalé, plus qu'en colère contre cet abruti de rouquin qui ne comprenait rien.

- Tu es vraiment un imbécile, Ron Weasley ! dit Ginny en courant à la suite de son amie, suivie de peu par Anaëlle qui fit un sourire d'excuse aux garçons bien qu'elle n'y fut pour rien.

Hermione courait en direction des toilettes des filles, les yeux inondés de larmes, ignorant les cris de Ginny et d'Anaëlle qui n'arrivaient pas à suivre son rythme. Elle croyait les avoir semées quand elle se cogna à un torse. Elle tomba les fesses par terre et quand elle releva la tête, elle aperçut Malefoy qui la regardait de ses yeux gris agrandis par l'incompréhension.

- Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas, Malefoy ! cria-t-elle en se relevant.

- Mais c'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans ! Tu pleures ? dit-il en regardant de plus près les yeux humides de la Gryffondor.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur.

- C'est bon, je m'en fiche de toute façon.

- Her…mione, Her…mione ! clamaient des voix qui se rapprochaient de l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux Préfets-en-chef.

- Oh non ! Pas elles.

Ginny et Anaëlle, toutes essoufflées, arrivaient au détour d'un couloir en criant le nom d'Hermione, mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant Hermione et Drago ensemble.

- Oui ? demanda Drago aux deux jeunes filles.

- On veut voir Hermione, alors dégage, Malefoy, dit Ginny en regardant le Serpentard d'un œil mauvais.

- Il va y avoir un problème, Hermione et moi allions justement partir pour nous rendre en cours de Potions. Tu viens ?

Hermione remarqua qu'il avait utilisé son prénom au lieu de son nom de famille. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle fit quand même un hochement de tête à ses amies pour leur dire de partir. Quand elle fut sûre d'être seule avec lui, elle le regarda et de l'incompréhension apparut sur son visage.

- Quoi, Granger ?

- Tu te sens bien, Malefoy ? Tu m'as appelée par mon prénom.

- Oui, et alors ? dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Je crois que je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Elle lui prit le bras pour le forcer à avancer.

- Stop ! Je vais très bien, mais sache une chose, Granger, j'ai bien vu que tu ne voulais pas voir la Weasley et la nouvelle, alors je t'ai sauvé la mise. Maintenant tu me dois un service.

- Espèce de petit…

- Non, non, Granger, pas de mots malpolis dans ta bouche de sainte-nitouche, dit-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche avec un petit sourire fixé sur les lèvres. Maintenant, je vais en Potions, il ne faut pas que j'arrive en retard.

Il partit, la laissant toute seule au milieu de ce couloir désert. Ce qu'elle pouvait le détester, celui-là ! Hermione regarda sa montre et vit qu'il lui restait moins de cinq minutes pour aller en Potions, et elle devait traverser tout le château. Elle se mit à courir vite dans les couloirs et arriva juste à temps, la cloche venait de sonner. Le professeur Rogue les fit entrer et elle jeta un regard noir à Malefoy qui riait toujours.

- Miss Granger, allez vous asseoir.

Hermione avait tellement couru qu'elle devait reprendre sa respiration, et elle n'entendit pas Rogue.

- Votre cerveau de Je-sais-tout a beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que je dis. Non, pas là, dit-il en voyant qu'elle allait s'asseoir, rougissante, avec Harry et Ron. Vous allez travailler avec votre binôme de l'année, donc avec Mr Malefoy.

- C'est une blague ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter, Miss Granger ? Maintenant, allez vous asseoir, siffla-t-il entre ses dents avec un regard satisfait.

Hermione alla s'asseoir, lançant un regard désespéré à Harry et Ron qui étaient chacun avec Ginny et Anaëlle.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est en groupe, aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer un philtre de confusion. Vous avez 1h30, après nous testerons les potions. Les instructions sont au tableau, dit-il en dirigeant sa baguette vers celui-ci où des phrases apparurent.

Hermione et Drago prirent un chaudron et commencèrent à faire leur potion en silence, chacun regardant scrupuleusement les gestes de l'autre en espérant pouvoir faire une remarque, mais ceux-ci étaient parfaits. Pour une fois, Hermione était contente d'avoir pour partenaire quelqu'un d'aussi bon qu'elle dans ce domaine, bien que ce fût Malefoy. Au fur et à mesure que l'heure avançait, la potion prit une couleur grisâtre comme indiqué au tableau.

- Bien, Mr Malefoy. Miss Granger, vous croyez qu'avoir Mr Malefoy pour camarade de potion vous donne le droit de ne rien faire ? 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione se retint de protester, mais en jetant un coup d'œil sur sa droite, elle vit Harry empêcher Ron de se lever pour répliquer. Malefoy lui lança un sourire satisfait.

- Arrête de faire le malin, Malefoy, dit-elle avec hargne.

- Bien sûr, et tu crois que je vais t'écouter ?

- Tu as intérêt, dit-elle en apportant un flacon de potion à Rogue.

Hermione déposa sa fiole et observa Drago. Il était en pleine concentration et elle put apercevoir un plissement au niveau de son front. Il écrivait quelques lignes sur un morceau de parchemin et ses cheveux blonds retombaient devant ses yeux, cela lui donnait un air… _« S__éduisant » _pensa-t-elle.

_« Est-ce que je viens de penser que Malefoy était séduisant ? Reprends-toi, ma vieille, ne te laisse pas embrouiller le cerveau par ce bourreau des cœurs. » _

Elle retourna s'asseoir, le plus loin possible de lui, et attendit que tous les élèves aient fini pour tester les potions.

- Maintenant que tout le monde a fini, nous allons voir ceux qui ne sont même pas capables de préparer convenablement un philtre de confusion, dit Rogue en ayant un regard vers Neville qui baissa les yeux.

Après avoir testé toutes les potions et vu des points enlevés aux Gryffondor, les élèves sortirent pour se rendre en Métamorphose avec McGonagall. Heureusement que ce cours n'était pas en commun avec les Serpentard parce que Hermione n'aurait pas supporté Malefoy une fois de plus. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Anaëlle allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la classe sous le regard de mécontentement d'Hermione, l'idée de ne pas être devant lui était insupportable.

- Excusez-moi, Professeur, dit un élève de deuxième année en faisant irruption en plein milieu du cours, mais Hermione Granger doit aller voir le professeur Dumbledore.

- Bien sûr, Miss Granger vous pouvez y aller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? demanda tout bas Harry avant qu'elle ne se lève.

- Je ne sais pas, vous avez intérêt à me prendre des notes et mes devoirs.

- Oui, oui, dit Ron en soupirant Hermione resterait toujours Hermione, avec ses cours et ses devoirs.

Hermione prit son sac et suivit le garçon dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés devant la salle de classe du professeur Flitwick. L'élève frappa à la porte, laissant Hermione dans le couloir, et il réapparut avec Malefoy qui le suivait.

- Vous devez monter tous les deux dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore, leur dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

- Granger, je me demande bien ce que tu as fait pour te retrouver convoquée chez le vieux fou ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Rien ! Et tu es dans le même cas que moi, alors tu te tais et tu marches, dit-elle en avançant dans le couloir.

- Je n'ai à recevoir d'ordres de personne et encore moins de toi, Granger !

Il s'éloigna dans l'autre sens.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le bureau est par là, dit-elle en désignant sa droite.

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai décidé de passer par un chemin beaucoup plus long.

- Pas question, on passe par là, dit-elle avec rage.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me forcer à te suivre ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver à marcher avec toi.

- Malefoy ! Je te dét…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car elle s'était écroulée par terre.

- Allez, Granger, fais pas ton cinéma, je sais que tu fais semblant. Pas de réaction venant d'elle.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, tu crois que faire ça va m'obliger à te suivre ? Toujours aucune réaction de la préfète étendue par terre.

- Merde, Granger !

Il s'avança vers elle en jurant et la retourna. Elle était toute blanche, et là, il s'inquiéta.

_« Elle ne plaisantait pas, qu'est-ce que je fais… »_ pensa-t-il.

Il regarda autour de lui, la prit dans ses bras et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Arrivé là-bas, il poussa la porte avec difficulté et Mme Pomfresh accourut vers lui, lui demandant de poser la jeune fille sur un lit et d'aller prévenir le professeur Dumbledore. Drago, pris d'une soudaine fureur venue de nulle part, courut aussi vite qu'il put et atteignit le bureau, essoufflé.

- Mr Malefoy, vous êtes en retard. Où est Miss Granger ? demanda Dumbledore en ne voyant que Drago.

- Elle est à l'infirmerie, elle a fait un malaise dans le couloir.

- Un malaise ?

- Oui, on s'est disputés… ajouta-t-il tout bas.

- Bien, retournez auprès de Miss Granger et attendez-moi.

- Mais, Professeur…

- Pas de mais, Mr Malefoy. Maintenant sortez, dit-il en désignant la porte.

Drago sortit à pas lents et prit tout son temps pour retourner à l'infirmerie, refusant de rester avec elle. Il poussa la porte et regarda autour de lui avant d'apercevoir Hermione sur un lit au fond de la salle.

- Ah, Mr Malefoy, vous avez vu le professeur Dumbledore ? demanda Mme Pomfresh.

- Oui, il m'a dit qu'il arrivait.

- D'accord, vous pouvez partir, merci.

Elle s'éloigna pour aller vers Hermione et prendre sa température. Pendant un instant, il songea à partir mais il se rappela l'ordre de Dumbledore. Finalement, il décida de rester.

- Je suis obligé de rester, c'est Dumbledore… commença-t-il, mais la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le dit Professeur.

- Mr Malefoy, vous allez surveiller Miss Granger jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Je ne veux rien savoir, dit-il en voyant Drago ouvrir la bouche. Pompom, nous allons passer dans votre bureau.

Drago prit une chaise et s'installa à côté du lit d'Hermione. En la regardant, il pouvait voir un air qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage, un mélange de sentiments contradictoires. De la douceur mais en même temps du malheur, de la tendresse et de l'acharnement, de l'amour et de la haine…

Il se prit à penser qu'elle était agréable à regarder. Il se pencha un peu vers son visage et il se surprit à détailler chaque partie de celui-ci c'est ainsi qu'il découvrit un minuscule grain de beauté juste à côté de son œil droit. A ce moment-là, elle exerçait sur lui une sorte de fascination qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Doucement, il prit sa main toute chaude dans la sienne. Il se rappela qu'il avait eu peur pour elle dans le couloir, et ça, jamais plus il ne devait le ressentir. Au moment où il retira sa main, deux chocolats le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Prenant peur, il dégagea sa main.

- Malefoy… ?

Trop tard, il était déjà parti. Qu'était-il en train de lui arriver ?

o0o

**Note :** C'était le chapitre 3, le chapitre 4 arrive dans bientôt. Qu'est qui va se passer par la suite a votre avis ? J'attends vos commentaires.

Bisous, Review

Baboune076


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note :** Le chapitre 4 est enfin là ! Je tiens a m'escuser de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Pas de blabla alors Bonne Lecture ^^

o0o

_**Chapitre 4**_

o0o

**.**

**.**

Drago Malefoy courait à toute vitesse dans les couloirs, bousculant au passage des élèves qui ne manquèrent pas de l'insulter, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait à tout prix rejoindre son appartement et s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour toujours - il exagérait un peu, là.

Il donna le mot de passe au tableau et s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Passant par la salle de bains, il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire bien coiffés ne ressemblaient à rien, il avait des petits yeux fatigués et une respiration saccadée. Drago ne prit même pas la peine de se remettre à neuf et s'écroula sur son lit après être entré dans sa chambre sombre. Il n'ouvrait jamais les volets ni la fenêtre.

1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes…

Allongé, exténué, il réfléchissait à la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-il pris sa main ? Il débloquait complètement. Il avait besoin d'une soirée de repos pour tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il voulait trouver le sommeil mais avec tant de pensées tourbillonnantes, il n'y parvint pas. Drago décida, alors, d'attendre le retour d'Hermione dans l'appartement. Il se leva de son lit ; sa tête lui faisait mal et ses muscles étaient douloureux. Il alla s'allonger sur le canapé, sentant qu'il serait mieux ici que dans sa chambre. Sans le vouloir, il s'endormit. S'il n'avait pas été tout seul, son homologue aurait pu voir son visage se contracter et une fine pellicule de sueur apparaître sur son front.

o0o

A l'infirmerie, Hermione non plus n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle commença à sortir de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour retourner dans sa salle commune, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir et serait mieux dans son lit à elle. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était mais Hermione s'en fichait. L'infirmière se rendrait compte demain matin à l'aube qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit et la première chose qu'elle ferait serait d'informer sa directrice de maison. Durant toute sa scolarité, Hermione n'avait presque jamais désobéi, sauf pour des cas d'extrême d'urgence et de raisons vitales, alors elle ne se sentait pas coupable.

Elle atteignit le passage menant à la salle commune et dit le mot de passe. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment stupide mais elle ne pouvait le changer, sinon il aurait encore gagné. Hermione pénétra dans le salon en pensant que Drago devait dormir. Erreur ; Hermione entendit un petit gémissement venant du canapé. Elle s'approcha doucement, et ce qu'elle vit la laissa perplexe. Drago était en train de se tortiller sur le sofa. Elle posa une main sur son front et sentit qu'il était brûlant et couvert de sueur.

_Sûrement un cauchemar_, pensa-t-elle. Devait-elle le réveiller ?

Après avoir réfléchi, pesant le pour et le contre, elle décida de le tirer de son sommeil. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le secoua doucement. Voyant que cela ne marchait pas, elle colla sa bouche contre son oreille et murmura :

- Malefoy, Malefoy.

Comme il ne se réveillait toujours pas, Hermione alla chercher une compresse qu'elle aspergea d'eau froide avant de revenir dans le salon et de la passer sur son front brûlant. Il gémit à ce toucher et ouvrit les yeux. Il cilla plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à la lumière qui envahissait la pièce et son regard se posa finalement sur Hermione. Elle le regardait, inquiète, sa compresse à la main, pendant que lui était gêné de s'être fait surprendre pendant son cauchemar et surtout à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure. Que faisait-elle là, d'ailleurs, ne devait-elle pas être à l'infirmerie ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? dit-il d'un ton dur.

- Je viens me coucher, j'habite ici.

- Tu ne devrais pas être à l'infirmerie ? Ce n'est pas le genre de Pomfresh de laisser ses patients sortir au beau milieu de la nuit.

Elle baissa les yeux et se demanda s'il n'allait pas la balancer auprès de McGonagall.

- Donc tu t'es… enfuie ? dit-il avec son petit sourire.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Granger ? Je n'ai pas entendu.

- Oui ! cria-t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? dit-il en changeant de sujet.

- Quoi ?

Elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Avant que je ne me réveille, tu m'espionnes maintenant, Granger ? dit-il en se levant du canapé, une lueur méchante dans le regard.

- Non, pas du tout ! Je suis arrivée ici et tu faisais un cauchemar, j'ai essayé de te réveiller mais je n'y arrivais pas, alors je suis allée chercher ça - elle montra sa compresse - et je te l'ai posée sur le front, et là tu as ouvert les yeux.

Elle avait dit cela d'un coup pour se justifier mais au fond d'elle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Le voir ainsi, presque apeuré, lui avait donné mal au cœur.

- La prochaine fois, tu te mêleras de tes affaires, dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Pour ton information, j'ai fait un cauchemar sur ton fœtus, il avait hérité de tes gènes et j'ai du mal à croire s'il est bien de moi, tu as dû fabriquer un contre-sort à cette potion, mais tant mieux pour moi. A demain, Grangie.

Hermione était au bord des larmes et elle s'écroula, épuisée, sur le canapé. Elle s'endormit dans les minutes suivantes, une main posée sur son ventre.

o0o

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de très bonne heure. Voyant qu'elle avait beaucoup de temps devant elle, elle alla prendre un bain pour se détendre et penser à autre chose qu'à la soirée de la veille.

- Et zut ! L'infirmerie…

Elle se dépêcha de sortir de la baignoire et enfila en vitesse ses sous-vêtements, sa jupe, son chemisier, son pull et sa cape. Hermione courait déjà dans le couloir et quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle sentit soudain un étrange mal au cœur. Elle poussa sans bruit la porte de la salle et ne vit personne. Sa montre lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait, il était trop tôt, 7h00. Elle avança jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière et toqua timidement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une Mme Pomfresh mécontente d'être dérangée à cette heure, mais en voyant sa patiente de la veille, elle se détendit.

- Tiens, Miss Granger, puis-je savoir où vous avez passé la nuit ? Votre lit est net !

- Dans ma chambre, avoua-t-elle tout bas.

- Pourquoi cela ? Vous deviez dormir ici ! J'en informerai Minerva et je pense que vous écoperez d'une retenue. Allez vous assoir sur votre lit, j'ai les résultats de vos analyses d'hier et je crois que cela ne va pas vous plaire.

- Comment… ça ?

- J'ai pratiqué des sorts et les analyses ont révélé que votre circulation sanguine est mauvaise et que cela présente un risque.

- Oh… c'est grave ?

- Non, mais il vous faut du repos.

- Mais je vais bien sûr pouvoir assister aux cours ?

- Oui, excepté Soins aux créatures magiques, Botanique, et Défense contre les forces du mal. Certaines jeunes filles sont dans la même situation. Quelle idée, dit-elle tout bas.

- Mais c'est hors de question ! Je vais rater mes A.S.P.I.C à cause de vous ! cria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Pour Hermione, l'idée même d'être absente à un cours était insupportable.

- Je vous prie de vous calmer, miss Granger, sinon j'appelle votre directrice, lui ordonna Madame Pomfresh.

- On se calme, se dit-elle tout bas en respirant profondément.

Un bruit lui fit interrompre ses pensées et elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Harry et Ron dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit Harry en la saluant.

- Salut, fit-elle, mécontente.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron en voyant qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur.

- Miss Granger doit rester couchée le plus possible jusqu'en novembre et cela n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, expliqua l'infirmière.

- Je vais devoir manquer certains cours, vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça signifie ? Pas d'A.S.P.I.C !

- Ha…, fit Harry en comprenant.

- D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que vous soyez ici tous les deux ? dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers eux.

- Je suis allé voir si tu étais dans tes appartements et ton colocataire m'a appris que tu te trouvais ici, répondit-il. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre, il ne m'a pas fait une seule remarque, continua-t-il tout bas.

- Pourquoi tu dois te reposer ? demanda Ron.

- A cause de cette foutue idée, j'en ai marre ! Je veux arrêter !

- Hermione, calme-toi, je vais te raccompagner, dit Harry en la prenant par le bras avant qu'elle ne fît un esclandre dans l'infirmerie.

- Pas si vite ! les arrêta Madame Pomfresh. Comme Miss Granger devra rester le plus souvent possible dans sa salle commune, il faudra quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle. Je vais transmettre mon diagnostic au directeur et il choisira lui-même cette personne, bien que Mr Malefoy semble être idéal.

- Non ! Ginny pourrait s'en charger, ou Harry, ou même Ron, mais pas Malefoy, dit Hermione, désespérée.

- Au revoir, Miss Granger, le directeur vous attend à 9h dans son bureau. Je le saurai si vous assistez quand même aux cours, finit l'infirmière en retournant dans son bureau, signifiant au trio qu'il devait s'en aller.

o0o

Anaëlle émergea doucement de son sommeil, sa bonne humeur habituelle s'affichant sur son visage. Elle leva la tête vers la porte quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Cinq secondes après, Ron passait la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui sourit et il le lui rendit.

- Il est 7h20, je reviens de l'infirmerie et je venais voir si tu étais réveillée, lui dit-il.

- Je viens juste de le faire, merci. Pourquoi tu étais à l'infirmerie ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, sa courte chemise de nuit lui couvrant juste le haut des cuisses.

- Pour Hermione, elle nous a fait une crise car elle doit arrêter d'assister à certains cours jusqu'à la fin du truc, je ne sais pas trop.

- Je vois, ça n'a pas dû lui plaire.

- Tu peux le dire. Bon, je te laisse… t'habiller, dit-il en regardant plus bas.

Il déglutit et son visage prit des couleurs. Il se dépêcha de sortir avant qu'elle ne voie son malaise, mais c'était trop tard.

Anaëlle rit tout bas, elle le trouvait très mignon quand il faisait cela. Elle s'habilla et se rendit dans leur Grande Salle, y trouvant Ginny seule. Ni Ron, ni Harry n'étaient en vue.

- Ginny, bonjour.

- Oh, salut, dit la rouquine en lui souriant.

- Tu n'as pas vu Ron ? Il est venu me réveiller ce matin et il est parti plus vite que son ombre, dit-elle en lui racontant la discussion du matin.

Ginny rit puis lui expliqua :

- Tu sais, mon frère est très timide et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire le pitre devant une fille qui lui plaît. Je me rappelle en quatrième année, il y a eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et il avait flashé sur une élève de Beauxbâtons à demi-vélane, c'était à mourir de rire. Maintenant elle est mariée avec notre frère aîné Bill et il est toujours maladroit en sa présence, c'est comme ça. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu lui plais beaucoup, je le vois et je ne me trompe jamais, finit-elle en riant avec Anaëlle.

Elles partirent en cours toutes les deux sans croiser Harry, Ron et Hermione.

o0o

Drago se réveilla au bruit d'un bec contre le carreau de sa chambre. Il regarda sa montre, 8h10 ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas se réveiller avant, lui qui ne dormait jamais après 7h30 ? Il reprit ses esprits en sautant de son lit, alla ouvrir la fenêtre et laissa entrer le hibou qui déposa la lettre dans ses mains et repartit aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il déplia le papier et lut la lettre que Dumbledore avait écrite à son intention.

_Mr Malefoy,_

_Je vous donne rendez-vous dans mon bureau à 9h précises. Comme l'entretien n'a pas eu lieu hier à cause d'un imprévu, vous n'assisterez pas à vos cours de ce matin. Prévenez Miss Granger de ce rendez-vous._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS : J'aime les Chocogrenouilles_

_Prévenir Granger, je ne sais même pas où elle est et pas question de lui courir après, je n'aurais qu'à dire qu'elle n'avait pas envie de venir ou un truc comme ça_, pensa-t-il.

Il sortit tout de même de sa chambre après s'être habillé, prit son sac de cours et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il croisa Pansy, lui fit un signe de tête auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire. Drago savait qu'elle aurait voulu être avec lui et franchement c'était dur de le dire, mais il préférait être avec Hermione plutôt qu'avec elle. Non pas qu'elle ne soit pas capable de réussir le projet jusqu'au bout, juste qu'elle était sa meilleure amie et que ça lui faisait du bien de s'éloigner un peu d'elle au lieu de penser au futur mariage que leur avait imposé leurs parents. Drago continua son chemin et ne vit pas une seule fois Hermione. Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et vit affiché 8h40. Il renonça vite à aller manger un morceau et se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le bureau du directeur. Il arriva devant la gargouille, et à sa grande surprise, il trouva Hermione adossée contre le mur, l'attendant. Comment était-elle au courant ?

- Granger ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

- A ton avis ? On a rendez-vous avec le professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle comme s'il avait perdu la tête.

- Mais… qui t'a prévenue ?

- Mme Pomfresh, pourquoi ?

- Oh, pour rien, dit-il.

Il avait compris ; le directeur lui avait demandé de prévenir Hermione pour savoir s'il lui avait bien fait porter le message, mais quand elle répondrait que c'était l'infirmière qui l'avait mise au courant, il serait piégé.

- Hey, Malefoy ! dit Hermione en le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, énervé.

- Le mot de passe !

- Quel mot de passe ? dit-il, perdu.

- Celui de la gargouille, idiot, tu es bizarre !

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Chocogrenouille, dit-il à la gargouille qui s'anima aussitôt, laissant apparaître un escalier en pierre qu'ils gravirent en silence jusqu'à se retrouver devant une grande porte en bois.

Hermione frappa à la porte et la poussa quand elle entendit un "Entrez".

- Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, asseyez-vous, dit-il en désignant deux fauteuils devant son bureau.

Les deux concernés prirent place en silence.

- Je vois que vous avez eu mon mot, c'est bien.

- Quel mot ? demanda Hermione, perplexe ; elle n'avait pas entendu parler d'un mot.

_Et merde_, pensa Drago,_ je suis grillé._

- Mr Malefoy ne vous a pas transmis mon mot ? demanda-t-il, souriant, en regardant Drago qui soutenait son regard avec quelque faiblesse.

Hermione regarda Drago pendant une seconde et comprit qu'elle allait lui attirer des ennuis, et, sans savoir ce qui lui arrivait, elle répondit tout le contraire de ce qu'elle pensait.

- Le mot ? Ah si, il me l'a transmis, ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur, j'avais la tête ailleurs.

Surpris, Drago regarda Hermione qui fixait toujours Dumbledore en souriant. Il rêvait ou elle venait de lui sauver la mise ?

- Bien, si c'est réglé, nous allons passer à ce qui concerne la raison de votre présence ici. Concernant vos devoirs de Préfets-en-Chefs, je vais établir un programme de rondes le soir mais moins alourdi que les années précédentes en raison de votre grossesse. Cette année, les autres préfets participeront eux aussi aux rondes du soir. J'établirai ce programme moi-même. De plus, il y aura cette année à Poudlard deux bals, un pour Noël et l'autre à la fin de l'année pour votre remise de diplôme. Vous aurez donc la charge de les organiser.

- Bien, Professeur, dit Hermione.

- Autre chose, qui ne concerne pas les Préfets-en-Chef. J'ai appris ce matin, par Madame Pomfresh, qu'en raison de votre grossesse vous êtes dispensée de certains cours.

- A propos de cela, Professeur, je voulais vous parler. C'est impossible pour moi de manquer des cours, inimaginable. Je vais rater mes A.S.P.I.C, c'est obligé, dit Hermione en étant le plus convaincante possible.

- Miss Granger, je vous comprends, mais Messieurs Potter ou Weasley pourront vous donner leurs notes de cours, et Mr Malefoy aussi.

- D'accord pour la théorie mais pour la pratique ? dit-elle, désespérée ; elle devait se battre.

- Navré, Miss Granger, la décision de Madame Pomfresh est irrévocable. A ce propos, j'ai décidé que Mr Malefoy vous aidera.

- Comment ? s'écria ce dernier en disant son premier mot depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

- Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu, c'est vous qui veillerez sur Miss Granger jusqu'à son accouchement, leur dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Les deux concernés n'en revenaient pas, leur vie était un cauchemar !

o0o

La Salle sur Demande était connue par beaucoup d'élèves et enseignants de Poudlard. Elle se changeait en une infinité de pièces. Elle avait servi comme salle de réunion de l'AD trois ans auparavant, en salle renfermant beaucoup d'objets qui s'étaient accumulés au fil des siècles et qui était devenue deux ans auparavant l'antre de Drago Malefoy, en placard à balais d'après Fred et George et en salle pouvant renfermer des pots de chambre, avait prétendu Dumbledore. Pourtant cette fois-ci, ce qui s'y préparait n'avait rien de réjouissant et personne n'aurait pu le prévoir.

Un homme se tenait au milieu de la pièce sombre, debout devant une table comme on en voit dans la Grande Salle, envahie de parchemins remplis de croquis et de formules, des livres douteux étalés devant lui et quelques chaudrons bouillonnant dans un coin de cette salle.

L'homme jura et envoya valser tout ce que supportait ladite table.

- Réfléchis ! Il y a bien un moyen ! dit-il à voix haute.

**Note :**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Qu'est ce que vous en avait pensé ?

Bisous, Bisous, Review ^^

Baboune076


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note :** Le chapitre 5 ! J'espère que vous l'attendiez avec impatience. Je vous remercie d'être là & Bonne Lecture :)

- Tout appartient à J.K Rowling –

o0o

_**Chapitre 4**_

o0o

**.**

**.**

- C'est réalisable, mais comment l'obtenir ?

Dans la Salle sur Demande, l'homme perdait espoir. Il n'allait jamais y arriver, il lui fallait de l'aide. Mais à qui faire confiance ? Son visage prit alors un air de triomphe, il avait trouvé.

o0o

- Granger ! Tu vas ouvrir cette putain de porte ! Ça fait trois quarts d'heure que tu es enfermée.

- Non, j'en ai encore besoin ! brailla Hermione à travers la porte.

- A quoi cela te sert ? Tu seras toujours aussi Sang-de-bourbe en sortant, dit-il en riant.

- Malefoy ! hurla Hermione en sortant de la salle de bains, enroulée dans une serviette blanche, les cheveux dégoulinants sur ses épaules et dans une telle fureur que Drago fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

- Oui, Granger ? dit-il poliment en contrôlant son ton, car un seul mot de travers et la fille devant lui se transformerait en furie ; il se souvenait assez de la mésaventure qu'il avait rencontrée en troisième année.

- Maintenant, tu vas arrêter de m'insulter ! Avant c'était déjà limite, mais là, j'en ai marre. Stop ! De plus, je porte une partie de toi et quand il ou elle sera sorti, j'aimerais bien que tu me portes un peu de respect ! continua-t-elle en s'avançant dans sa direction sans se préoccuper de la tenue dans laquelle elle était.

- Tout cela pour en venir à une seule conclusion.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu. Es. Folle. dit-il en détachant chaque mot pour qu'elle comprenne bien l'information.

- N'importe quoi ! Toi, tu es un Crétin !

- Tu as fini ?

- Oui...

Hermione perdit le fil de son discours et réfléchit ; pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé au lieu d'accourir dans le salon pour l'engueuler en petite tenue et le laisser rigoler… attendez, elle avait dit quoi ? En petite tenue.

Hermione baissa les yeux et vit avec effarement qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette lui arrivant sur le haut des cuisses. Une rougeur inhabituelle apparut alors sur ses joues et elle déguerpit aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, laissant planté là Malefoy, mort de rire à cause de l'attitude de la préfète. Décidément, cette grossesse lui faisait perdre tous moyens de réflexion.

C'est toujours hilare qu'il descendit dans la Grande Salle et s'assit à côté de Pansy pour entamer son petit-déjeuner, de bonne humeur et une certaine fille toujours dans ses pensées.

o0o

La semaine passa au rythme des cours, les filles entamaient leur deuxième mois de grossesse quand une surprise de taille arriva. Une tornade de parents d'élèves débarqua le lundi matin et on peut dire que la plus en colère était certainement Mme Weasley. Elle hurlait à quiconque voulait l'entendre que Dumbledore était fou, que sa fille était trop jeune et que cela n'allait pas se passer comme ça. Les professeurs essayèrent de la calmer et Ginny n'osait même plus sortir de ses appartements de peur de se retrouver face à sa mère.

- Pourquoi ? C'est vraiment stupide ! hurla une Molly Weasley furieuse dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Voyons Molly, ce n'est rien.

- Rien ! Vous appelez ça rien ! Ma fille de 16 ans enceinte, c'est une blague, vous débloquez complètement, hurla-t-elle. Ecoutez Albus, j'ai toujours eu un grand respect envers vous, mais là vous dépassez les bornes.

- Molly, Kingsley et moi avons créé ce projet pour les élèves, ce n'est pas envisageable de l'interrompre.

- Très bien, mais attendez-vous à avoir de nos nouvelles !

Elle sortit en claquant la porte et alla à Pré-au-Lard pour transplaner.

o0o

- Harry ? Tu le vois comment, notre avenir ? dit soudain Ginny alors qu'elle lisait sur le canapé avant les cours.

- Notre avenir ?

Harry était surpris, pourquoi lui demandait-elle cela ?

- Oui.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Elle posa son livre et se mit face à lui. Tous les deux…

- C'est évident. Moi, je nous vois plutôt heureux, entourés de nos enfants, au moins cinq. Je serais Auror et toi un grand joueur de Quidditch ou peut-être professeur. C'est pas mal, hein ? dit-elle sérieusement.

Puis, en voyant la tête que faisait Harry, elle rit.

- Je plaisante, se sentit-elle obligée d'ajouter.

- Ouf… J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais sérieuse.

- Pour les enfants, j'étais sérieuse. Je veux voir plein de petits rouquins et de petits bruns courir partout autour de nous.

Ginny se colla à Harry, un sourire sur le visage. Lui aussi souriait, il l'aimait tellement sa rouquine qu'il n'imaginait même pas sa vie sans elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait dit, il le voulait. Il imaginait déjà ses enfants autour de lui et Ginny plus vieux… amoureux.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle.

- A l'avenir…

o0o

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron en s'asseyant à côté d'Anaëlle près du lac.

Celle-ci sursauta et cacha vivement son croquis contre elle.

- Oh rien, juste un petit dessin, dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Tu aimes bien dessiner ?

- Oui, j'adore ça, et puis je ne me débrouille pas trop mal.

- Je peux voir ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

- Heu…

Devait-elle révéler qu'elle le dessinait ? Elle hésita puis, voyant un sourire apparaître sur le visage du rouquin, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui tendre son dessin. Il le prit et l'examina ; il sourit et rougit la seconde d'après.

- Je ressemble vraiment à ça ? demanda-t-il en se massant la nuque, gêné.

Elle avait dessiné la scène de la semaine d'avant quand il était venu la réveiller, il représentait un portrait de Ron, les joues rouges, le regard gêné.

- C'est très représentatif de la… réalité, dit-il en riant malgré lui. Tu as du talent.

- Merci. J'ai une idée, je vais dessiner notre futur enfant, ça te dit ? demanda-t-elle, excitée par cette nouvelle idée.

- Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être drôle. Il sera roux, affirma-t-il.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, tous les enfants nés de Weasley le sont, le roux est le gène dominant, plaisanta-t-il.

- D'accord, roux. Garçon ou fille ?

- Garçon, les Weasley ne font que des garçons généralement, Ginny est l'exception.

- Bien, un garçon roux. Des taches de rousseur ?

- Evidemment. Le nez un peu en trompette, les yeux marrons, dit-il en la regardant.

Elle était joyeuse, cela se voyait. Sa main glissait sur le papier, des gestes précis, un petit garçon roux commençait à prendre forme. On sentait qu'elle était dans son élément.

- Tadam ! dit-elle en brandissant la feuille deux-trois minutes plus tard. C'est beau, non ?

- Oui, magnifique, on l'accrochera dans sa chambre. En attendant, les cours vont reprendre et je crois qu'on va être en retard si on ne se dépêche pas.

- Oui, allons-y.

Ils remontèrent vers le château et en chemin, Anaëlle glissa sa main dans celle de Ron. Il la regarda, surpris, et elle lui sourit. Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, il resserra la prise de sa main. Ils étaient heureux.

o0o

- Ce n'est pas possible !

De rage, Hermione jeta son livre par terre. Horrifiée, elle se dépêcha de le ramasser pour voir s'il n'avait rien. Elle se rassit sur le canapé. Pourquoi elle ? Merlin lui en voulait, c'était sûr, mais pour quelles raisons ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? Je t'ai entendue crier de l'autre bout du couloir, dit Drago en entrant.

- Oh, ça va, Malefoy, ce n'est pas toi qui est obligé de rester ici toute la journée.

- Tu exagères Granger, tu n'es restée ici que deux heures de plus que d'habitude.

- C'est deux heures de trop, bouda-t-elle.

- D'accord, je vais me coucher. Bye Granger.

Elle s'endormit assez tard sur le canapé, son livre ouvert tombé par terre. Drago entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre, veillant à ne pas la faire grincer, et s'approcha du canapé sur la pointe des pieds car il avait remarqué que la préfète avait un sommeil très très léger, elle se réveillait au moindre bruit. Il ramassa le livre et le posa sur la table et l'observa doucement, de sa main posée sur sa tête à celle posée sur son ventre. Il regarda plus longtemps ledit ventre, qui n'allait pas tarder à s'arrondir. Drago s'approcha et posa délicatement sa main dessus. Il savait que ce bout de chou qui n'était encore qu'une noix allait changer bien des choses dans sa vie.

o0o

**Note :**C'est fini ! J'éspère que vous avez aimés ce chapitre. Votre avis m'intéresse.

Bisous à tout le monde & Review ^^

_Baboune076_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note :** Le chapitre 6 ! Je m'excuse pour mes retard mais je n'ais pris beaucoup d'avance sur l'écriture de mes chapitres alors je vais vraiment essayer de poster plus souvent. Sur ce je vous remercie d'être toujours là & Bonne Lecture :)

- Tout appartient à J.K Rowling –

o0o

_**Chapitre 6**_

o0o

**.**

**.**

Deux jours avaient passé depuis que Drago avait eu ce geste. C'était aujourd'hui mercredi et une journée à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisée. Elles reprenaient plus tôt puisque le danger Voldemort avait été écarté.

Hermione boudait, elle n'avait pas obtenu l'autorisation de s'y rendre à cause de son problème. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester Dumbledore dans ces moments-là ! Bien sûr, on lui avait proposé une autre alternative, qu'elle avait aussitôt refusée. Rien que de l'imaginer, elle en riait d'avance. Passer l'après-midi avec Malefoy ! Ainsi il pourrait soi-disant la surveiller. Elle n'était plus une gamine ! Du coup, Hermione, ne voulant pas rester seule, avait proposé à Ginny et Anaëlle de faire un après-midi filles bien qu'elle détestât cela.

Ginny était surexcitée par ce programme Anaëlle aussi, puisque cela lui permettrait de connaître un peu mieux les deux Gryffondor. Après avoir dit au revoir à Harry et Ron, auxquels les filles firent promettre qu'ils leur rapporteraient plein de sucreries, elles remontèrent dans les appartements de la préfète et s'installèrent sur le canapé.

- Alors, Hermione, raconte, la poussa Ginny.

- Raconter quoi ? demanda-t-elle en feignant d'ignorer ce dont son amie parlait.

- La cohabitation avec Malefoy ! s'exclama Ginny comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

- Oh ça, horrible !

- Il est si terrible que ça ? demanda Anaëlle.

- Malheureusement oui, répondit Ginny.

- Pourquoi malheureusement ? interrogea Hermione, surprise.

- Avoue, Hermione, il est bien foutu.

- Je ne trouve pas, non, répondit Hermione en ressentant un petit pincement.

- Harry est mieux, naturellement, mais s'il ne s'appelait pas Malefoy et qu'il n'était pas un Serpentard, cela ne me gênerait pas, continua Ginny en balayant sa remarque de la main.

- Bon, parlons d'autre chose, dit Anaëlle pour interrompre leur conversation, que pensez-vous réellement de ce projet ?

- Oh… J'aime l'idée, et puis il y a Harry, cela nous fera un bon entraînement pour plus tard, répondit Ginny en souriant.

- Moi, je n'aime pas ça du tout ! J'aurais préféré passer une année tranquille dans mes révisions pour avoir mes ASPICs, mais non, il a fallu que je sois avec Malefoy, et en plus il faut que je rate des cours, c'est un cauchemar ! finit Hermione en un souffle.

- Oui, on peut aussi voir ça comme ça, dit Anaëlle en réprimant son fou rire. Mais je dois dire que cela me plaît, et puis Ron est si…

- Tais-toi ! C'est mon frère, s'exclama Ginny en se bouchant les oreilles, ce qui fit rire les deux filles.

Elles entendirent des coups retentir. Hermione, intriguée, regarda Ginny et Anaëlle et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, derrière le tableau, elle découvrit Luna et Pansy.

- Salut Hermione, dit Luna, le regard léger.

- Luna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je venais juste t'apporter tes cours avec Pansy.

- Merci.

- Vous voulez entrer ? demanda Ginny en venant se mettre à côté d'Hermione.

- Oui, merci. Tu viens, Pansy ? dit Luna en entrant.

- Non, c'est bon… je vais m'en aller.

- Mais arrête de dire des bêtises, on va pouvoir parler, dit Ginny avec un sourire un tant soit peu méchant.

Elle poussa Pansy jusqu'au canapé et la fit asseoir.

- Alors Pansy, je peux t'appeler comme ça ? Peu importe. J'espère pour toi que tu ne maltraite pas Neville, dit Ginny.

- Heu… non, à vrai dire, on ne se parle pas beaucoup.

- Il va falloir arranger ça, parce que vois-tu, moi, j'aime bien Neville.

- Si on parlait d'autre chose, proposa timidement Anaëlle.

- Oui ! cria aussitôt Pansy.

- Bien, on va parler chiffon, mais je n'en ai pas fini avec ton cas, ajouta Ginny à l'adresse de Pansy. Vous pensez que ce sera quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Moi je pense que ce sera un garçon, les Weasley ne font que des fils.

- Moi aussi, Ron me l'a dit, répondit Anaëlle.

- Une fille, cela mettrait Malefoy en rogne, dit fièrement Hermione.

- Je m'en fiche, l'un ou l'autre c'est très bien.

- Je suis d'accord avec Luna, ajouta Pansy.

Les filles continuèrent à parler mais Pansy ne se sentait pas bien, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amies. Quand elle voyait les filles devant ses yeux, elle aussi aurait voulu avoir de telles amies. Ce n'était peut-être pas trop tard.

o0o

Drago était assis dans la tour d'astronomie, regardant le ciel, rêvant de liberté une fois dans sa vie. Pouvoir s'envoler loin de tout le monde, loin de tout cela. Le visage impassible, il pensait à son avenir, à ce qu'il allait devenir. Que ferait-il ? Il ne retrouverait pas le prestige de sa famille, son père ayant tout ruiné. Il trouverait un travail ou n'importe quoi, tant qu'il arrivait à oublier. Drago bâilla et ferma les yeux. Il tombait de fatigue mais il ne pouvait pas s'endormir… Dormir et revivre ces instants, non, il ne pouvait pas.

- Malefoy ?

Drago crispa ses paupières. Il ne pourrait jamais être tranquille. Il prit son temps pour se retourner, prêt à injurier l'individu, qui qu'il fût, de l'avoir interrompu. Il soupira en découvrant la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir. Que faisait-elle ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Granger ? dit-il avec épuisement, espérant qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite.  
- Rien, je passais simplement par là, à croire qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui viens ici quelquefois, répondit-elle avec étonnement c'était la première fois qu'il ne l'agressait pas en lui parlant.

Hermione attendit mais il ne dit rien, se retournant pour se trouver dos à elle. Pas un bruit ils se contentaient de rester là sans rien dire. Au bout d'un long moment, Drago se leva, comprenant qu'elle ne partirait pas.

- Attends ! s'exclama Hermione juste avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans les escaliers.

Il releva la tête, surpris.

- Excuse-moi, je…

_Vite, trouve quelque chose, pensa-t-elle._

- Je voulais juste te parler, reprit-elle finalement sans comprendre pourquoi elle lui avait dit cela elle savait juste qu'à ce moment précis elle devait le retenir.

Drago la regarda avec surprise mais lui fit tout de même signe de continuer.

- C'est à propos de nous, finit-elle par dire après qu'il fût revenu s'asseoir.

- Il n'y a pas de nous, Granger, répliqua-t-il froidement.

- Je sais. Je pensais juste qu'avec tout ça, j'aimerais qu'on enterre la hache de guerre, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, pas du tout. Malefoy, on est ensemble pour ce projet, on vit ensemble, on est ensemble pendant les cours et tu dois même veiller sur moi. Puis, quand… ce truc va arriver, on devra même s'en occuper ensemble ! Conclusion : on est presque tout le temps _ensemble_. Ce serait quand même mieux d'arrêter de se disputer.

Drago l'avait écoutée pendant qu'elle débitait son petit discours préparé à l'avance. Il n'en avait rien à faire, il voulait juste qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas la force de lui dire de dégager.

- D'accord, si tu veux. Après tout je m'en fiche, appelons-nous par nos prénoms pendant que nous y sommes, répondit-il avec épuisement, sans trop bien savoir ce qu'il disait.

- Oh… Si tu veux, répondit-elle après un petit moment de réflexion, en se demandant s'il n'était pas devenu un peu toqué.

Elle l'observa un instant. Sous ses yeux gris s'étiraient de larges cernes noirs, et elle devina qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Sa peau était d'une pâleur atroce bien qu'il fût déjà pâle d'ordinaire, là il était devenu un zombie.

- Malefoy, je crois que tu devrais aller dormir, finit-elle par reprendre après être sortie de ses pensées.

- Mais de quoi tu te mêles ? hurla-t-il soudain en sortant de sa léthargie.

- De rien, je crois juste que tu devrais aller dormir. Ta fatigue est plus qu'évidente.

Il la regarda dans les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde et se précipita dans l'escalier sans qu'Hermione ne pût faire un geste. Elle soupira bruyamment et leva son poignet pour regarder l'heure. Onze heures moins vingt. Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre son appartement avant de se faire prendre dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci, ce qui lui vaudrait certainement une retenue. Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'elle atteignit l'entrée et s'engouffra à l'intérieur pour pouvoir enfin respirer convenablement. Elle regarda autour d'elle : personne, il avait déjà rejoint sa chambre. Hermione ne tarda pas, elle non plus, à se coucher.

o0o

- Oui !

Le cri de victoire résonna dans la Salle sur Demande. L'homme qui s'y trouvait avait une lueur de fierté dans le regard. Cela serait beaucoup plus simple désormais.

o0o

**Note :** Je ne suis pas trop satisfaite de ce chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a comme plus.

Bisous à tout le monde & Review ^^

_Baboune076_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Note :** Je m'excuse encore pour mon retard, je suis partie faire du ski, donc vous aurez bientôt un petit OS sur ça avec notre couple préféré ^^

Je vous remercie d'être toujours là & Bonne Lecture :)

- Tout appartient à J.K Rowling –

**.**

_**Chapitre 7**_

**.**

**.**

Ginny Weasley rayonnait aujourd'hui. C'était l'anniversaire de sa meilleure amie, elle avait dix-huit ans. Dans leur monde cela était sans importance, mais elle savait que dans le monde moldu cela comptait pour Hermione. Ginny avait donc préparé une petite surprise, mais pour cela il fallait qu'elle convainque son colocataire de leur laisser l'appartement et cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle toqua doucement à la porte et attendit. Le portrait s'ouvrit, révélant Drago Malefoy à moitié endormi.

- Weaslette, constata-t-il.

Ginny ne releva pas et entra. Elle regarda autour d'elle Hermione n'était pas là. Elle jeta un sort d'insonorisation et fixa Malefoy.

- Malefoy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu as l'air presque humain quand tu parles comme ça, c'est drôle. Sérieusement, je veux que tu sortes de ton appartement cet après-midi pendant deux ou trois heures.

- En quel honneur tu me vires de chez moi ?

- C'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione et nous voulons organiser quelque chose sans qu'elle le sache.

- Non.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien entendu, je ne partirai pas. Vous n'avez qu'à faire ça ailleurs.

- Malefoy, je te préviens que si tu ne déguerpis pas cet après-midi, tu pourrais le regretter amèrement.

Drago ne dit rien et se contenta de faire son petit sourire qui, il le savait, la mettait hors d'elle, même s'il devait avouer que c'était moins jouissif qu'avec Granger.

- Malefoy, je te jure que si tu ne dégages pas ta carcasse de cet appartement, tu n'auras pas affaire à moi mais à Hermione. Je suis sûre qu'elle serait capable de t'égorger pendant ton sommeil, et si elle ne le fait pas je me ferais une joie de m'en occuper ! dit Ginny qui perdait patience.

- Très convaincant, mais les menaces ne changeront rien.

- Comment peux-tu être aussi insupportable !

- C'est tout un art, cela demande des années de pratique.

Ginny partit en claquant la porte, plus qu'en colère contre cette fouine de malheur.

**.**

- Tu crois qu'elle va réussir ? demanda anxieusement Anaëlle à Harry.

- Je ne sais pas j'espère, mais connaissant Malefoy j'en doute.

Ginny entra comme une furie dans son appartement, le rouge aux joues.

- Je dois en conclure que non.

- Je vais le réduire en charpie, en bouillie, personne ne le reconnaîtra cette sale fouine ! Ah, il veut m'énerver, il va goûter à ma baguette, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être insupportable, énervant, ce sale Mangemort !

- Ginny, calme-toi, on va trouver une solution, dit doucement Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

Le regard glacial qu'elle lui lança le dissuada de tout geste.

**.**

Ses amis avaient quand même réussi à lui organiser un très bon anniversaire dans la Salle sur Demande. La nourriture était bonne et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis le début de l'année. Hermione avait reçu des tas de livres et elle en était ravie.

Ginny lui avait raconté l'histoire Malefoy et Hermione avait senti la colère monter. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent quand c'était en rapport avec Malefoy.

Elle ne devait pas y penser, aujourd'hui elle avait dix-huit ans ! Ses parents allaient être très fiers d'elle.

**.**

On peut dire qu'Hermione Granger avait toujours été une élève modèle. Elle ne ratait jamais aucun cours, rendait ses devoirs toujours à l'heure - parfois même en avance - et essayait de respecter le règlement… sauf quand Hermione Granger était très énervée. Elle savait qu'à ce moment-là, Drago Malefoy allait en prendre pour son grade.

- Malefoy ! cria-t-elle.

Il lui semblait qu'elle criait ce nom toutes les minutes de chaque heure de la journée. Elle allait craquer. Hermione avait réfléchi toute la nuit, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, et en y repensant elle trouvait ce projet merveilleux - sauf la partie colocataire et partenaire. Elle était maintenant à 3 mois de cette grossesse, enfin… si on pouvait appeler cela une « grossesse », et elle se sentait plutôt bien, sauf quand ce petit serpent vicieux la mettait dans tous ses états.

Hermione regarda sa porte qui ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. Elle n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça, c'était beaucoup trop facile. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle toqua à sa porte.

- Granger, dégage, entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Je ne partirai pas avant que tu n'aies ouvert cette porte !

- Sale sang-de-bourbe sans cervelle.

Enervée, elle donna un coup de pied dans la porte et ressentit une douleur aux orteils quelle bouse d'hippogriffe, celui-là ! Hermione sentit ses yeux picoter et sa vue se brouilla. Quelques larmes tombèrent sur sa robe et elle renifla. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, ça non. Elle les essuya vite tout en tentant de reprendre ses esprits, mais quand elle vit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, elle sut qu'il l'avait entendue.

- Granger, ne me dis pas que tu es en train de pleurer, s'exclama-t-il, ahuri.

- Non, je ne pleure pas !

- Tes yeux coulent tous seuls, peut-être ?

Trop, c'est trop. Hermione sentit une violente montée de colère et elle explosa.

- On vient de me raconter comment tu avais été grossier envers mes amis. Je t'interdis de leur parler de cette façon, tu m'entends ? Ils voulaient être gentils avec moi, vu qu'ils savent ce que je vis avec toi !

Drago se contenta de sourire et cela ne fit qu'empirer.

- De toute façon, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Oui, parfaitement, tu fais tout pour que cela se passe mal, tu ne fais aucun effort. Pour moi non plus ce n'est pas facile, toi tu as le bon rôle, tu n'as rien à faire ! Juste attendre que cette chose vienne au monde. Je te déteste, tout chez toi me répugne ! Ta manie de sourire constamment, ta façon de crier haut et fort tes aptitudes ô combien parfaites, et le pire de tout, tes répliques qui savent faire mal là où il faut ! Tu comprends, Malefoy ? Tu serais resté chez toi cette année à pleurer ton maître qui est six pieds sous terre, je ne me serais pas retrouvée avec toi mais il a fallu que tu me pourrisses encore une fois la vie, comme si tu ne l'avais pas déjà assez fait ! Je hais tout ce que tu représentes, Drago Malefoy, je hais tout ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es. De ton immonde père jusqu'à ta saleté de nom. Jamais tu ne m'as inspiré autant de haine que maintenant.

- Tu as fini ? demanda-t-il en essayant de rester calme après tout son discours.

- Non ! J'avais espéré qu'enfin cette année tu te serais montré un peu plus cordial, pas qu'on devienne amis mais qu'au moins tu me respectes et j'aurais fait pareil. J'avais enfin senti quelque chose quand je suis venue te demander d'enterrer la hache de guerre l'autre soir. J'avoue que tu m'as surprise en demandant que l'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, mais je me suis dis « Il devient enfin un peu humain ! ». Je me suis trompée, mais maintenant je sais que pendant toutes ces années, j'avais raison de penser que tu es l'être le plus abject que j'aie jamais rencontré.

- A moi maintenant. Tout ce que tu as dit me passe au dessus de la tête, je sais que tu as toujours pensé cela de moi et je m'en contrefiche, mais je te préviens car je ne le répéterai pas deux fois, refais-moi cela encore une fois et ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta misérable vie. J'espère que tu as compris.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, j'ai vaincu le mage noir et je ne ferais qu'une bouchée de toi, sale serpent.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-il d'une voix lasse et fatiguée.

Hermione regarda ses yeux et son cœur rata un battement. Elle ne savait comment le dire, mais ses yeux gris reflétaient tant de méchanceté, de malheur aussi, de peur. Face à tout cela, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de pitié face à l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son ennemi. Elle remarqua aussi qu'avant il aurait réagi autrement, il aurait sorti sa baguette pour lui lancer un sort, mais il n'avait pas bougé une seule fois, gardant toujours ses yeux dans les siens quand elle lui avait sorti toutes ces horreurs.

Elle sentit une deuxième fois ses yeux devenir humides. Sans s'en rendre compte, des torrents jaillirent. Honteuse, elle détourna le regard mais une main lui bloqua le menton, la forçant à regarder Drago droit dans les yeux. Les dernières larmes qu'elle essayait d'empêcher de couler forcèrent la barrière et Drago, dans un élan soudain qu'il ne se connaissait pas, fit quelque chose qui le surprit lui-même. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer comme ça… Hermione.

**.**

**.**

**Note :** Petit chapitre de transition et ceux qui suivent aussi avant de rentrer dans la grande action.

Bisous à tout le monde & Review

_Baboune076_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Note :** Non, vous ne rêvez pas, il est bien là !

J'aime ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi.

Bonne Lecture :)

- Tout appartient à J.K Rowling –

**.**

_**Chapitre 8**_

**.**

Dumbledore se demandait si finalement il avait fait le bon choix à propos de Miss Granger et de Mr Malefoy. Ce qu'il avait espéré n'arrivait toujours pas peut-être devait-il attendre le bon moment. Il sourit, se remémorant la nuit où elle était arrivée chez lui, sans argent, enceinte jusqu'au cou mais souriant toujours.

_Albus était tranquillement en train de lire un livre dans son bureau quand des coups toqués à la porte l'interrompirent. Regardant la pendule fixée au mur, il vit avec étonnement qu'il était déjà onze heures passées. Il était assez inhabituel qu'une personne vienne le déranger à cette heure-ci. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille il dirait environ seize, dix-sept ans – petite et brune. Elle semblait frigorifiée et épuisée, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir dans la pénombre. _

_- Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. _

_- Oui._

_- Une amie m'a dit que je pourrais vous trouver ici, dit-elle en souriant avec soulagement._

_- Entrez, et vous me direz ce que vous venez faire ici._

_La jeune fille entra à la suite de Dumbledore et il la conduisit dans le salon, constatant en passant qu'elle était enceinte. _

_- Je crois savoir ce qui vous amène ici. Savez-vous ce que je suis, et que je pense que vous êtes aussi ?_

_- Bien sûr que je suis une sorcière, dit-elle en souriant une fois de plus. Je suis ici en partie pour la sorcellerie, et pour ça aussi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant son ventre._

_- En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il poliment. _

_- J'aimerais étudier à Poudlard à la rentrée._

_- Avant que vous ne m'expliquiez tout cela, vous savez qui je suis mais j'ignore qui vous êtes._

_- Je m'appelle Meredith, j'ai seize ans. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir. _

_- D'accord, dit-il en s'arrêtant un moment et en l'observant._

_Dans la lumière, on voyait bien que la fille était jeune. Elle avait les cheveux châtains et sales, ils étaient retenus en queue de cheval par un vieux bout de ficelle. Elle devait avoir traîné dans des endroits pas très propres._

_- Savez-vous que l'on entre à Poudlard en première année ?_

_- Oui, je le sais, mais mes parents, étant des Moldus, n'ont pas du tout accepté d'avoir une fille sorcière._

_- Y a-t-il d'autres sorciers dans votre famille ?_

_- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mes parents ne peuvent pas l'expliquer._

_- Quand votre enfant devrait-il naître ? demanda-t-il en devinant qu'elle n'en avait plus pour très longtemps._

_- Il est prévu pour fin septembre. Mes parents m'ont chassée de la maison quand ils ont su que j'étais enceinte. Enceinte à seize ans, une honte pour eux. Des gens si respectables ne peuvent pas subir cette honte. J'ai habité quelque temps chez ma sœur, mais elle vient de se marier et je voyais que j'étais encombrante pour elle, alors je suis partie. Maintenant, je ne sais plus où aller._

_- Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ? l'interrogea-t-il, curieux._

_- Là aussi, je ne sais pas. Votre nom m'est apparu comme ça. Il faut que vous m'aidiez, supplia-t-elle._

_Il voyait qu'elle était à bout. _

_- Vous allez rester ici cette nuit et nous verrons demain ce que nous allons faire._

_Le lendemain, Albus convint avec la jeune fille qu'elle resterait là jusqu'à la rentrée. Celle-ci devait avoir lieu dix jours plus tard et ils avaient du travail. Meredith devait apprendre les sorts de base, il lui procura donc une baguette et des livres. Il remarqua assez vite qu'après trois jours d'entraînement, elle connaissait déjà beaucoup de sorts appris dans les bouquins qu'elle lisait toute la journée ne manquait plus que la pratique. Elle avait une très grande soif de connaissance et posait sans arrêt des questions._

_Enfin, l'été toucha à sa fin et la prochaine étape fut la rentrée. Le 1__er__ septembre, l'excitation et le stress l'envahirent, si bien qu'elle fit un malaise. Elle devait désormais rester alitée jusqu'à l'accouchement. Albus n'avait parlé d'elle à personne, à part Mme Pomfresh. Il lui apportait ses devoirs et lui apprenait des tours, encore et encore. Trois semaines après la rentrée, Meredith avait une forte fièvre et mal au ventre. Mme Pomfresh lui fit comprendre que c'était pour ce soir. L'accouchement fut long et très douloureux pour une si jeune fille. Meredith perdit la vie ce soir-là, mais le dernier mot qu'elle prononça à la vue de son bébé fut respecté._

_- Hermione._

_Dumbledore appela la petite comme sa mère le désirait et alla la placer chez la sœur de celle-ci. Le 31 juillet de l'année suivante, il fit exactement la même chose._

Dumbledore sourit à ce souvenir. Voilà en partie la raison de ce projet, Meredith. Il avait été heureux quand elle était entrée dans sa vie. C'était la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il devait maintenant avertir Miss Granger.

**.**

**.**

McGonagall se tenait bien droite sur sa chaise, regardant les deux élèves assis devant elle.

- Vous avez été convoqués aujourd'hui pour vous dire que le Directeur tient absolument à organiser un bal pour Halloween. Une petite soirée dansante que vous allez organiser. Ensemble, ajouta-t-elle en les regardant successivement pour bien se faire comprendre.

- Vous rigolez ? demanda Drago, mécontent il fallait toujours qu'on lui file Granger dans les pattes.

- En ai-je l'air, Mr Malefoy ? dit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Très bien, nous le ferons, dit Hermione. Ce sera tout ?

- Vous viendrez me soumettre vos idées dans une semaine. Le Directeur vous attend dans son bureau à 14 heures, Miss Granger, vous réfléchirez à quelques propositions à me soumettre pendant que Mr Malefoy sera en Botanique, et non vous ne pouvez pas y assister, Miss Granger.

Ils sortirent du bureau en silence, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle sans même se regarder. Drago et Hermione avaient décidé pas se régler en une soirée. Et puis décider, c'était Hermione qui avait plutôt décrété. Drago n'avait fait que suivre, ne se rappelant que trop bien le petit discours qu'elle avait tenu une semaine plus tôt et qui lui avait fait baisser toutes les barrières mises en place jusque-là. Il devait avouer que cela ne s'était pas trop mal passé pendant la semaine. Hermione et lui se disait bonjour, se parlait le minimum possible, et au moins les incessantes bagarres et joutes verbales n'étaient plus présentes. Drago ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais les mots qu'elle avait prononcés prenaient un sens dans sa tête, Hermione avait dit haut et fort ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes et chacun partit dans sa direction. Hermione s'assit et commença à manger.

- Elle te voulait quoi, McGonagall ? demanda Harry.

- Juste me dire que j'avais le privilège d'organiser un bal avec Malefoy, dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Un bal ? Danse… dit Ron en blêmissant.

Harry prit le même teint.

- Les garçons, ce n'est rien, j'adore les bals, dit Ginny gaiement.

- Vous n'aimez pas les bals ? demanda Anaëlle aux garçons.

- C'est une vieille histoire, dit Ginny en riant. L'année du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y a eu un bal, et je ne te raconte pas l'horreur pour eux. La tradition veut que les participants ouvrent le bal et ça a été un calvaire pour Harry. Ils ont passé toute la soirée assis sur leurs chaises.

Hermione rit de bon cœur à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- J'adore danser, on dansera ? demanda Anaëlle à Ron, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne sais pas danser, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je t'apprendrai, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle se retourna et fit un clin d'œil discret à Ginny. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un prenne les devants. Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge.

- Il est prévu pour quand ? questionna Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Pour Halloween.

- Oh non, je me baladerai avec un ventre énorme, vous et toutes les filles aussi, je vais être hideuse, dit-elle tristement.

- Mais non, tu seras très belle, lui assura Harry.

- Dumbledore veut aussi me voir tout à l'heure et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

- Peut-être à cause de Malefoy, suggéra Ron.

- Peut-être… Je vais à la Bibliothèque, on se retrouve après.

Hermione partit à la Bibliothèque mais une personne n'avait pas perdu une miette de leur conversation, il la regardait rire avec ses amis pendant que lui était assis à côté de Théo et de Blaise.

- Arrête de la regarder, elle ne va pas s'envoler**, **fit Théo en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui dit Drago agressivement.

- Moi non plus, répondit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

- Il va y avoir un bal pour Halloween, dit Drago d'un ton nonchalant, ignorant la remarque de son ami.

- C'est toi qui dois l'organiser ? lui demanda Théo.

- Oui.

- Et avec elle, ajouta-t-il.

- Elle ?

- Je parle d'Hermione, ne fais pas comme si tu n'avais pas compris.

- Oui, je dois le faire avec elle, je te rappelle qu'elle est Préfète-en-Chef et que c'est son rôle. Attends, depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Depuis que nous avons été blanchis. J'ai appris à être reconnaissant, et puis Luna m'a changé. Elle est assez bizarre parfois, je te l'accorde, ajouta-t-il en voyant un Drago ahuri, mais cela me va très bien.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon meilleur ami ? demanda Drago en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il était surpris et surtout en colère contre Théo.

Comment osait-il retourner sa veste alors que lui l'avait toujours soutenu dans les moments difficiles – et il fallait dire qu'il y en avait eu.

- Je suis très sérieux, Drago.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez, à la fin ?! explosa Blaise qui n'avait pipé mot depuis le début. J'en ai marre, toi Théo qui voudrait faire le gentil et Drago qui ne pense qu'à cette Sang-de-bourbe ! Vous ne comprenez pas, jamais vous ne pourrez être du bon côté, on est des Mangemorts et on le sera toujours à leurs yeux, alors n'essayez pas d'être ce que vous ne serez jamais !

Il quitta brusquement la table après sa tirade, qui n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux des autres. Théo et Drago étaient choqués. Jamais Blaise n'avait été du genre à se montrer en spectacle et les propos qu'il avait tenus n'étaient plus à l'ordre du jour. Il ne le comprenait plus, il souffrait.

**.**

**.**

Hermione marchait à pas lents en direction du bureau du Directeur. Que lui voulait-il ?

Elle prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille s'éleva, laissant apparaître l'escalier de pierre. Hermione monta, frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Dumbledore était assis dans son fauteuil, et ses yeux furent attirés par la bassine bleue posée non loin de lui.

- Miss Granger, asseyez-vous, dit-il aimablement en désignant le fauteuil devant lui. Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi vous êtes ici.

- Exactement, Professeur.

- Ce que je vais te révéler est assez important et j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout.

Hermione commença à s'inquiéter quand elle remarqua qu'il ne la vouvoyait plus. Elle hocha la tête et il commença son récit en n'omettant aucun détail. Le visage de la jeune femme n'avait aucune expression, elle écoutait simplement un petit bout de la vie de sa mère.

- Merci de m'avoir tout raconté, professeur Dumbledore, mais je dois vous avouer qu'en ce moment je pense plutôt à ma vraie famille, celle qui m'a élevée, qui a été là pour me soutenir toutes ces années, celle que j'avais cachée pour la protéger et que je viens de retrouver. Ce sont eux, mes vrais parents. Je suis heureuse de connaître la vérité, vraiment, mais je suis heureuse de la vie que j'ai menée jusqu'à présent.

- Je comprends, Hermione, je tenais à te mettre au courant. Tes parents le savent, ils m'ont donné la permission de t'en parler et je suis sûr que ta mère te racontera des petites histoires sur sa sœur.

- Professeur ? Auriez-vous une photo d'elle ? demanda-t-elle timidement, curieuse de connaître le visage de celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

Il sourit et lui tendit une photo prise peu avant son décès. Elle souriait à l'objectif, sa baguette à la main, essayant de reproduire un sort. Hermione remarqua que les cheveux de sa mère étaient exactement comme les siens, et on voyait qu'elle aimait apprendre. Elle remercia encore une fois le directeur et mit la photo dans sa poche pour la garder précieusement.

- Comment trouvez-vous ma petite idée de cette année ? Je dois vous avouer que c'est votre mère qui me l'a en partie inspirée.

- J'aurais été très heureuse de le faire si cela n'avait pas été avec Malefoy, Professeur.

- Bien sûr, mais je n'aurais mis personne d'autre que vous avec Mr Malefoy. Vous pouvez partir.

Hermione aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi mais elle sortit sans rien dire. Elle retourna dans ses appartements pour réfléchir. Une sorte d'euphorie s'empara d'elle quand elle regarda une nouvelle fois la photo de sa mère.

Hermione regarda son petit ventre qui commençait doucement à s'arrondir et soupira elle devrait bientôt jouer le rôle d'une mère et elle n'était pas préparée à ça. Hermione n'y avait jamais réfléchi mais elle ne croyait pas avoir l'instinct maternel dans quelle galère s'était-elle mise ?

Elle pensa soudain au bal et c'est alors qu'elle cherchait quelques idées de thème que Drago entra.

- Tu as pensé à des idées pour le bal ? lui demanda-t-elle avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre.

- J'avais autre chose à faire que de penser à des idées pour ce foutu bal.

- Si tu crois que je vais tout faire toute seule, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil.

- Très bien, qu'on en finisse ! Tu as trouvé des idées ?

- Non. Toi ?

- C'est Halloween, que penses-tu de l'idée d'une soirée masquée pour que personne ne se reconnaisse ?

- C'est pas mal, j'aime l'idée. Des masques sur le thème d'Halloween, sorcières, citrouille et tout le tralala…

- Tu fêtais Halloween avant d'entrer à Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr, quand j'étais petite mon quartier était décoré de partout, des toiles d'araignées, des citrouilles illuminées sur chaque chemin, c'était magnifique.

- Moi, mon père me donnait un paquet de bonbons à manger dans ma chambre, pas de déguisement, rien.

- Je te propose un marché : je m'occupe de la musique et du buffet, et toi tu décores la salle comme tu en as envie.

- Tu accepterais de me laisser décorer la salle comme je veux ?

- Oui, mais attention ! Pas de serpents partout et de têtes de Voldemort pour faire peur, dit-elle en riant.

- Marché conclu, répondit-il en essayant de dissimuler son sourire.

**.**

**.**

Le jeune homme essayait de se calmer quand un hibou vint lui apporter, peut-être, ce qui allait tout changer. Il prit la lettre, la lut et sourit d'un air victorieux.

La seconde partie de son plan allait se mettre en route.

**.**

**Note :** Ne n'ais pas vraiment réussis à faire ressortir ce que je voulais avec la scène de Dumbledore et d'Hermione. Elle est contente de découvrir la vérité mais ne s'en formalise pas, elle a eu une vraie enfance, des amis et pour elle c'est tout ce qui compte.

A bientôt pour le prochain, Bisous à tout le monde & Review

_Baboune076_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Note :** Hey Non ! Il est bien là ! Je suis désolé de mon retard mais il y avait les examens, vous comprenez surement.

Bonne Lecture :)

- Tout appartient à J.K Rowling –

**.**

_**Chapitre 8**_

**.**

Drago avait tout le loisir d'observer la brune. Concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait, elle tournait les pages les unes après les autres, prenant quelquefois des notes, sans remarquer qu'il l'observait. Il put, à sa guise, la détailler. Son regard balaya le dos de la Gryffondor, passant sur les boucles emmêlées et broussailleuses que formait sa chevelure jusqu'à son ventre, où se dessinait une petite rondeur. La réalité vint frapper le blond de face. Il n'avait aucune expérience concernant les enfants. Il savait juste que ça crie, ça pleure, ça empêche de dormir et tout ce qui va avec. En ce moment même, il avait envie de courir, loin de tout cela, pouvoir être libre… mais en la regardant, elle, assise , vulnérable, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle non plus n'en voulait pas. Elle restait là parce que c'était ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire, qu'elle voulait passer ses ASPICS, avoir un futur.

- Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ? demanda Hermione d'une voix forte.

Drago sursauta, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle le surprenne en train de la détailler, non, pas du tout prévu. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, pourquoi la regardait-il ? Drago ne savait pas lui-même.

- Parce que j'en avais envie, répondit-il après un petit moment avec un sourire en coin, la faisant rougir.

Hermione ne se laissa pas impressionner et répliqua :

- Il te prend souvent comme envie de me regarder ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant, curieuse, elle devait l'admettre, de connaître la réponse.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu à le savoir ? questionna Drago comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

- Tu réponds à ma question par une autre question, Malefoy !

- Ce n'est plus Drago ? demanda-t-il, poussé par un soudain élan d'amusement.

- Ça ne l'a jamais été ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Pourtant c'est toi, miss je-sais-tout, qui voulait qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms, dit-il.

- Non, c'est toi qui l'as proposé, moi je l'ai accepté, nuance Drago, répliqua Hermione en insistant sur le prénom du blond.

Drago ne répondit pas à l'entente de son prénom. Il avait été prononcé avec un timbre différent de celui qu'elle employait ordinairement. Il avait sonné doux entre ses lèvres. Hermione remarqua le malaise du blond et cela l'enchanta.

- Tu veux jouer à ça, Granger ? Ou plutôt devrais-je dire… Hermione, dit-il doucement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

- Jouer à quoi ? répondit-elle en perdant de l'assurance face au jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas, à toi de voir.

Soudain, Drago se leva de son fauteuil, posa son livre sur la table et partit en vitesse dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Hermione mit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus là. Elle ne savait comment l'expliquer mais pendant un instant elle avait perdu tous ses moyens face à lui. Pourquoi était-il parti comme ça ?

Hermione se rassit sur son fauteuil, un étrange sourire dont elle ignorait la provenance venant naître sur son visage. Malefoy la rendait… joyeuse ? Impossible, ce garçon l'exécrait Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter, elle le détestait, lui, il la haïssait. Pourtant… sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, maintenant elle allait devoir faire quelques concessions pour que tout se passe bien à partir du moment où cette chose serait là. Pourquoi continuait-elle à penser « cette chose », cela n'avait aucun sens. Un bébé, pas réel, mais un bébé quand même. Et dire qu'elle rêvait d'une année tranquille avec ses amis, préparant ses ASPICs. Elle se leva, coupant court à toute pensée et se dirigea vers la chambre du Serpentard. Elle donna un coup sur la porte et attendit aucune réponse ne vint. Hermione souffla un bon coup, tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Drago la regarda d'un œil mauvais et Hermione se demanda si finalement elle avait bien fait d'entrer comme ça.

- Qui t'a permis d'entrer ? lui dit-il d'une voix froide en la fixant.

Rien à voir avec le Malefoy d'il y a cinq minutes. Celui-ci avait le regard glacial.

- Personne, déclara-t-elle, essayant de garder son assurance.

- Tu vas sortir tout de suite, Granger !

- Je dois te parler, dit-elle en faisant quelques pas.

Grossière erreur. Il se leva d'un bond et Hermione recula aussitôt, se rapprochant de la porte, au cas où il tenterait quelque chose contre elle.

- Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas du tout, déclara-t-elle, plus que sûre d'elle.

Enfin, c'était ce qu'elle disait. Hermione Granger avait peur, peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui faire. Il n'était peut-être pas déclaré comme Mangemort mais si quelqu'un faisait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas, il n'hésiterait sûrement pas à lui lancer un sort interdit.

- Le légendaire courage des Gryffondor, railla-t-il.

- Oui exactement, tout comme la lâcheté des Serpentard, c'est bien connu, dit-elle.

Drago se contenta de la regarder sans rien dire, un sourire flottant néanmoins sur ses lèvres. Il commençait à aimer leurs petits échanges. Cela donnait un sens étrange à sa vie. Oui, il était lâche, mais c'était avant, avant cette guerre, avant que tout ne change.

Hermione le regardait d'une manière étrange, avant il ne se serait pas gêné pour l'insulter, la rabaisser. Il avait changé, elle en était certaine. Ils se fixaient, se dévisageaient, n'échangeant aucun mot.

- Je vais sortir, déclara-t-elle finalement, ne sachant quoi dire devant ce silence pesant.

- Non… je préfère que tu restes, dit-il en faisant un pas de plus.

Ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, leurs souffles se mélangeant au rythme de leurs respirations. Hermione inspira un petit coup et l'odeur de Drago lui parvint. Cela allait beaucoup trop loin.

- Il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard mercredi, dit-il enfin. Je dois y aller avec Théo, Blaise et Pansy mais ceux qui leur servent de binômes se sont invités. Tu veux venir ? Comme je dois veiller sur toi…

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre, était-il vraiment en train de lui proposer de sortir avec lui ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il venait de dire qu'il y aurait tout le monde. Peut-être par politesse ? Mais depuis quand Malefoy était-il devenu aimable ?

- Je pense que Harry et Ron seront là aussi, donc oui, je viens avec toi, Drago, dit-elle en cachant son sourire.

Elle sortit, se dirigeant vers sa chambre en réfléchissant, il se comportait d'une façon étrange. Devait-elle se méfier ou avait-il vraiment changé ? Peut-être que derrière tout cela, cette si soudaine gentillesse, se cachait une chose affreuse dirigée contre elle.

**.**

**.**

Drago soupira une nouvelle fois devant l'obstination de la Gryffondor. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bornée ! Il faisait des efforts, ça oui, il essayait de ne pas trop la mettre en colère, bien qu'elle le méritait des fois. Il devait faire des efforts pour deux, et si elle continuait comme cela, il allait bientôt exploser. Hermione faisait des histoires pour tout. Trop de marche, pas assez de devoirs, pas assez de cours, trop de bruit, et ça continuait comme ça toute la journée. Cette grossesse ne lui facilitait pas du tout la vie. Elle était exécrable. Vivement que tout cela soit terminé ! Il devait bien se l'avouer, il préférait nettement la miss-je-sais-tout insupportable qu'il connaissait plutôt que cette… il n'arrivait même pas à trouver de mot pour la décrire.

Une fois tout cela fini, il retournerait à sa vie bien tranquille sans personne pour lui dire ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non. Maintenant qu'il était libre, il comptait bien en profiter longtemps. Mais c'était sans compter sur Hermione qui essayait de contrecarrer ses plans. Il n'allait pas la laisser faire.

Il attendait patiemment à l'entrée du village de Pré-au-lard de pouvoir retrouver ses amis mais mademoiselle faisait encore des siennes.

- Drago, non, c'est hors de question !

- Tu me suis, tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, dit-il pour la dixième fois de la journée au moins.

Si elle n'avançait pas, tant pis pour elle, il la laisserait ici.

- Laisse-moi avec Harry et Ron, je ne crains rien avec eux, essaya-t-elle pour le convaincre de ne pas la laisser aller avec lui et sa bande de méchants.

- Toi non mais lui si !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda-t-elle en se plantant face à lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Qu'ils sont nocifs pour sa santé, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui es nocif pour moi, et en l'occurrence pour lui aussi. Quand tu me l'as demandé, tu n'avais pas précisé qu'il y aurait tes amis.

- Bien sûr que je te l'ai dit ! De toute façon, c'est décidé, tu viens avec moi aux Trois Balais.

- Pas avec ta bande de Serpentard. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas toi qui viendrais avec moi ?

- Parce que je n'en ai pas envie, répondit-il.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'aller avec toi, je te déteste ! s'exclama-t-elle, ne comptant pas céder.

- Si tu le dis, dit-il d'un ton las. Tu ne lâcheras pas ?

- Non ! proclama-t-elle.

- Moi non plus.

Il la prit par le bras pour la forcer à avancer, Hermione essaya de se débattre mais la pression qu'il exerçait était trop forte. Il la poussa vers la porte et Hermione se dégagea en lui lançant un regard noir. Elle chercha du regard Harry, Ron, Ginny et Anaëlle, mais ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Tant pis pour elle, elle allait devoir passer quelques heures en compagnie de Malefoy & Cie. Hermione poussa un nouveau soupir et un coup de coude de Malefoy la força à avancer vers le groupe de Serpentard. Quand elle vit qui y était assis, un sourire inonda son visage. Luna était là aussi. Si elle se rappelait bien, Drago avait effectivement mentionné que les binômes de ses camarades seraient là. Luna lui fit un signe de la main et désigna la place à côté d'elle. Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'assit sur la chaise vide. Elle remarqua aussi Neville entre Luna et Pansy et elle lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il avait l'air tout aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle.

- Hermione, je suis si contente de te voir ! s'exclama la blonde, toujours souriante.

Luna avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que tout le monde se sentait bien à ses côtés.

- Moi aussi Luna, si tu savais, dit Hermione en évitant de regarder les autres occupants de la table, en l'occurrence les Serpentard.

Elle dut quand même relever la tête car Mme Rosmerta lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait boire. Hermione commanda une bièraubeurre et osa enfin porter son attention sur les personnes présentes. Aussitôt, elle vit que Blaise Zabini la regardait d'un œil mauvais. Hermione se sentit mal à l'aise et reprit son observation de la table. Pourquoi ses amis n'arrivaient-ils pas pour la sortir de cette galère ? On lui apporta sa commande et elle la but en silence pendant que tout le monde parlait à côté d'elle.

- Hermione, dit Luna, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie. Tu es contente de t'occuper d'un enfant bientôt ? Moi, je pense que cela va être génial.

- Euh… oui, certainement, dit-elle, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Elle-même ne savait pas si elle était contente, et surtout si elle était prête.

- Tu sais si Harry va venir ? lui demanda Neville, une lueur d'impatience dans le regard.

Il faut dire que le pauvre Neville n'avait pas eu la plus gentille Serpentard du lot. Pansy était invivable, d'après lui.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, assura-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron entra dans le pub, suivis d'Anaëlle, Ginny et Harry. Hermione sentit son cœur faire un bond, ce qu'elle était contente de les voir ! Ginny la repéra vite et s'avança vers elle. Hermione s'apprêtait à se lever et à les rejoindre quand un regard de Drago l'en dissuada.

- N'y pense pas ! dit-il d'une voix forte.

- Je suis restée avec toi pendant plus d'une heure à m'ennuyer, alors maintenant je vais avec mes amis.

- Pourquoi ne viendraient-ils pas s'asseoir avec nous ? demanda Théo, et Luna approuva d'un signe de tête.

Drago et Blaise fusillèrent Théodore du regard. Celui-ci ne tint pas compte de leur grimace et demanda à Luna d'inviter les Gryffondor à se joindre à eux.

- Harry ! cria Luna en agitant la main pour qu'ils puissent la voir.

- Bonjour Luna. Hermione, tu es là, dit Harry. On te cherchait partout.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire cela à cet idiot, dit-elle en pointant Drago du doigt.

- Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? demanda poliment Théo au petit groupe debout.

- Je ne pense… commença Harry mais Ginny ne le laissa pas finir.

- Avec plaisir, dit-elle avec un sourire en forçant le brun à s'asseoir.

Ron et Anaëlle firent de même mais sans grande conviction.

Les Gryffondor commandèrent à boire et le silence se fit. Personne ne disait mot, chacun sirotant tranquillement sa boisson.

- J'ai une petite idée, commença Ginny. Maintenant que nous sommes en quelque sorte liés, nous devrions apprendre à nous connaître, dit-elle en souriant.

Des yeux se croisèrent, des sourires se firent et des soupirs se firent entendre.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? lui chuchota Harry dans l'oreille.

Elle acquiesça, sûre d'elle.

- Maintenant que la guerre est finie, on ne va pas indéfiniment rester en froid. La rivalité Gryffondor et Serpentard devrait cesser, continua Ginny.

- Je suis d'accord, renchérit Luna.

D'abord réticents, personne n'osait prendre la parole. Peu à peu les conversations s'entamèrent de part et d'autre. Seuls Hermione et Drago ne parlaient pas. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils s'observèrent pendant un moment.

- Je rentre, annonça Drago en se levant, fixant la brune.

- D'accord, dit Théodore en suivant le regard du blond sur Hermione.

Le brun comprenait à présent. Drago ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux. Ils ne le savaient pas encore mais Théo avait une idée pour remédier à cela.

Hermione se demanda si elle devait rester ou bien suivre Drago. Il devait quand même veiller sur elle. L'excitation qu'elle avait ressentie plus tôt dans la journée à l'idée de voir ses amis retomba peu à peu. Ils étaient tous les quatre en couple et elle était toute seule.

- Je vais y aller aussi, dit-elle à l'intention de ses amis. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Ils la regardèrent, surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle suivait Malefoy. Elle se hâta de rejoindre Drago pour ne pas avoir à se justifier.

- Tu n'as pas trouvé cela bizarre ? demanda-t-elle à Drago après être sortie du bar.

Il ne répondit pas, accélérant le pas.

Ils entrèrent dans leur appartement et Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre. Drago se posa sur un fauteuil et se mit à réfléchir à cette après-midi.

- Tu vas m'aider quand ce bébé sera là ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Cette question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un certain moment et la brune se décida enfin à la poser.

Drago ne répondit pas, se demandant lui-même quoi répondre. Allait-il l'aider ? Il n'en savait rien. Hermione revint sur ses pas et s'assit à côté de lui.

- J'ai besoin d'une réponse, Drago, murmura-t-elle en le fixant.

Elle se mit à penser que ce bébé serait terriblement beau s'il ressemblait à son géniteur. Hermione détailla ses yeux, son nez fin et pointu pour finir par ses lèvres, ses lèvres un peu rosées, et une sensation jusqu'alors inconnue s'empara d'elle cela s'appelait une pulsion.

Pourquoi la réfréner ? Parce que c'était Drago Malefoy, un Serpentard et de surcroît un sang-pur. Et il la voyait, elle, une Gryffondor et une vulgaire sang-de-bourbe.

Drago baissa le regard, évitant celui insistant de la brune. Il voulait lui répondre que oui mais cela voudrait dire qu'il allait devoir avouer qu'il en avait envie. Il n'avait jamais eu de véritable famille et le destin lui donnait l'occasion d'en avoir une.

- Oui, chuchota-t-il si bas qu'il pensa qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Erreur. Un sourire vint éclairer le visage d'Hermione, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Drago releva les yeux et ils entrèrent directement en contact avec ceux d'Hermione.

- Merci, dit-elle sur le même ton que le sien, toujours souriante.

Drago devait avouer qu'elle l'éblouissait, avec ses petites rondeurs et son sourire chaleureux. Il n'en avait jamais reçu de pareil. Une nouvelle personne apparut devant ses yeux. Quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

- Je vais me coucher, dit-elle en se relevant, heureuse et soulagée.

Elle avait presque atteint la porte quand il ajouta :

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Elle se figea, c'était la première fois qu'il lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. Hermione revint sur ses pas et se mit face à lui. Il s'était levé, prêt à faire pareil. La pulsion qu'elle avait ressentie tout à l'heure était revenue. N'hésitant pas cette fois-ci, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Ignorant sa réaction, elle repartit vers sa chambre.

- Bonne nuit, Drago, soupira-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Le blond ne retrouva pas tout de suite ses esprits, et quand cela fut fait, il se laissa retomber sur le fauteuil. Elle l'avait ensorcelé. Cette simple constatation lui fit l'effet d'une bombe. Pourquoi lui ? Il avait toujours été odieux envers elle… mais Hermione savait pardonner, elle était différente.

Il ne voulait pas, non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser lui voler son cœur et le piétiner.

**.**

**Note :** Tadam ! Vos réactions ?

A bientôt pour le prochain, Bisous & Review

_Baboune076_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Note :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je vous rassure tout de suite, je n'ai pas abandonnée cette fiction, je suis partie en vacances moi aussi et avec la reprise des cours, j'ai postée un peu tard. Cette année, j'ai deux bacs donc « bacs » veut dire du travail, mais j'aurais toujours beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer )

On avance doucement dans l'histoire mais je vais accélérer le tempo sinon on va pas en finir :P

Bonne Lecture

- Tout appartient à J.K Rowling –

**.**

_**Chapitre 10**_

**.**

Horrifiée, les mains sur la bouche, elle venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Hermione soupira, se trouvant ridicule. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve, elle venait d'embrasser le type qu'elle haïssait. Enfin, elle commençait à ne plus le haïr autant qu'avant… mais cela revenait au même. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Ils commençaient à mieux s'entendre, à moins se disputer et elle venait de tout gâcher. Néanmoins, même si ce n'était qu'une légère caresse sur ses lèvres, Hermione ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elles soient si douces. Elle aurait plutôt imaginé des lèvres dures et froides…

Fatiguée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, programma son réveil pour le lendemain et s'endormit pour ne plus penser à cette horrible journée.

**.**

Hermione tournait les pages en soupirant. Elle ne trouverait jamais. D'habitude, elle dévorait tous les bouquins qui lui passaient sous la main. Elle se sentait comme transportée à chaque fois qu'elle lisait, elle adorait cela. Mais cette fois, c'était différent, c'était important. Il fallait qu'elle trouve. Un bruit la fit sursauter un hibou cognait contre le carreau. Elle se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'il puisse se poser. Hermione détacha la lettre et regarda le destinataire, ou plutôt les destinataires : _« Monsieur D. Malefoy & Miss H. Granger ». _Bizarre, au dos de la lettre, le cachet de Poudlard. Depuis quand envoyaient-ils des lettres aux élèves ? Elle l'ouvrit et retira le parchemin s'y trouvant.

- Drago, du courrier ! cria Hermione en parcourant les lignes.  
- Pourquoi tu as mon courrier ? demanda sèchement Drago en sortant de sa chambre. 

Elle fut surprise du ton qu'il avait employé mais… elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle attendit, voyant s'il allait dire quelque chose concernant la veille. Comme il n'ajoutait rien, elle en déduisit que cela se passerait de commentaire. Elle continua, n'y pensant plus.

- D'abord, ce courrier nous est adressé à tous les deux et ensuite, arrête de prendre ce ton avec moi. Tu m'agaces.  
- Voyons ça, tu crois vraiment que je vais te parler comme à un gentil petit agneau, oh grande Miss je-sais-tout ? Par Merlin, tu délires. Elle dit quoi cette lettre ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton pressé.  
- En gros, que nous avons rendez-vous ce samedi à six heures à l'infirmerie pour une visite spéciale, expliqua-t-elle.  
- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? C'est toi qui en as besoin, pas moi.  
- Il est spécifié ici que nous devons nous y rendre à deux, dit-elle calmement, sentant la tempête arriver.  
- Hors de question, je n'irai pas ! s'exclama-t-il.  
- Non Malefoy, ça suffit ! Tu ne prends pas cela au sérieux. Tu n'en as rien à faire.  
- Si, j'ai dit hier que je t'aiderai mais ne compte pas sur moi pour aller à ce rendez-vous, répliqua-t-il, sérieux. Surtout pour ce machin.  
- C'est le comble, dois-je te rappeler que ce _machin_, comme tu dis, est une expérience commune. Ce qui veut dire à deux. De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix, tu viendras, affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras.  
- Non, s'opposa t-il.  
- Moi je te dis que oui ! répliqua-t-elle, la tête haute.

S'engagea alors une bataille oui/non pour savoir qui allait l'emporter. Ils criaient de plus en plus fort quand Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle s'était laissé emporter contre lui. Elle redevint tout à coup plus sérieuse.

- Drago, cela ne sert à rien de se disputer, tu vas comme même faire l'effort de venir, expliqua-t-elle avant qu'un immense sourire ne vînt naître sur son visage. Dois-je aussi te rappeler que le professeur Dumbledore t'a chargé de t'occuper de moi ?  
- Mais… commença-t-il, mais Hermione ne le laissa pas continuer.  
- Non Drago, tu dois venir, déclara-t-elle, croyant en avoir enfin terminé, mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et décida de jouer avec Miss je-sais-tout.  
- D'accord Hermione, mais si je t'accompagne tu me devras une faveur, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.  
- Quoi ? Absolument pas, Malefoy ! s'indigna-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas encore ce que ce sera, mais je vais trouver. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, je sais être inventif, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.  
- C'est hors de question, je ne te dois rien ! clama-t-elle. Sinon…  
- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller rapporter comme une fillette de six ans ? « Il est méchant, Drago ! », dit-il en riant et il remonta dans sa chambre.

Hermione était figée sur place. Elle allait commettre un meurtre et tant pis si elle était envoyée à Azkaban pour ça, elle serait libérée de cet horrible petit crétin arrogant et malpoli. De toute façon, sa décision était claire, elle ne ferait jamais ce qu'il lui demanderait. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Hermione savait que tout cela avait un rapport avec la veille et elle soupira. Elle allait regretter longtemps ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était une grosse erreur et la brune sentait qu'elle allait la payer très cher. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas que cela s'ébruite dans l'école. Elle n'imaginait même pas la réaction de ses amis.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et sentit quelque chose de dur sous ses fesses. La brune se releva vivement et regarda ce que c'était. Un livre, _Un prénom pour la vie_ – c'était difficile de trouver un prénom même quand l'enfant n'était pas réel. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils le choisissent ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda une voix derrière son oreille et elle sursauta violemment. Drago évidemment, qui d'autre ?

- Tu m'as fichu la trouille, s'exclama-t-elle en essayant de cacher le livre derrière son dos, mais c'était sans compter sur l'adresse et la rapidité de Drago puisqu'il s'en empara.

- Rends-moi ça.

Drago regarda le titre, releva les yeux sur Hermione et lui tendit le livre. Elle le lui arracha presque des mains et alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Drago regarda la porte claquée et soupira à son tour. Il s'écroula dans le fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne savait même plus quoi penser. Un moment il la détestait et l'instant d'après, il se surprenait à la détailler et penser à elle. Cela le perturbait à tel point qu'il ne savait plus où il en était.

**.**

**.**

- Drago dépêche-toi, on va être en retard ! s'énerva Hermione contre son crétin de colocataire – si l'on pouvait l'appeler comme ça – qui n'était toujours pas sorti de sa chambre.

Elle commençait à perdre patience et avec lui, il en fallait de la patience. La porte resta close et Hermione jura ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer ! Il pouvait être parfois aimable mais il y avait des jours où il était invivable. Drago pouvait se montrer presque gentil pendant un instant et celui d'après se comporter comme le dernier des abrutis. Elle tourna en rond et regarda l'horloge, six heures moins cinq, ils étaient en retard.

- Tu n'es jamais arrivée en retard à un rendez-vous, Granger ? dit-il en sortant enfin de sa chambre alors qu'Hermione fulminait.

- Bien sûr que non, s'indigna-t-elle.

- Il faut un début à tout, dit-il en souriant, ne se pressant pas pour partir.

- Bon, j'y vais, tant pis pour toi, dit-elle en se levant et en pressant le pas vers l'infirmerie.

- C'est bon, je suis là, ne t'affole pas.

C'est en silence et avec une certaine appréhension du côté d'Hermione qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Plusieurs couples étaient déjà là. Certains sortaient avec une paire de chaussons roses ou bleus. Le cerveau d'Hermione se mettait en marche, cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient connaître le sexe aujourd'hui. Habituellement, elle le désignait « il » mais elle réalisa qu'aujourd'hui cela deviendrait concret, ce serait il ou elle. Hermione ne savait même pas si Drago voulait savoir ou non.

- Drago, demanda-t-elle tout bas. Tu veux savoir ?

- Savoir quoi ?

Hermione soupira, décidément, il était long à comprendre. Elle répondit :

- C'est aujourd'hui que l'on va savoir le sexe.

- Le sexe ?

- De l'enfant, dit-elle un peu trop fort puisque certaines têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

- J'aime savoir à l'avance alors oui, même si ce n'est pas cela qui va changer ma vie.

- Moi je ne veux pas, j'aime les surprises.

Ils se turent, attendant leur tour. Hermione eut un sourire quand elle vit Ginny et Harry sortir de la salle.

- Hermione, ça va ? demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil discret en direction du blond.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas que celui-ci traîne autour de sa meilleure amie.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle en essayant de le rassurer. Tu le sais ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, répondit-elle en brandissant devant elle des chaussons bleus. Un garçon.

- Merveilleux, dit Hermione, heureuse pour son amie.

- Tu veux venir ce soir ? demanda Harry. Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas réunis.

- D'accord, dit-elle, souriante.

Cela allait lui faire du bien, une soirée sans Drago.

- Ron et Anaëlle seront là ?

- Bien sûr. Malefoy, tu es le bienvenu, dit Ginny en regardant Drago.

- Je ne crois pas que… commença Drago mais la rousse ne le laissa pas finir.

- Il y aura aussi Luna et Neville, donc Parkinson et Nott seront là aussi.

- Je ne viendrai pas, dit-il plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu – mais quand même, il ne fallait pas croire qu'il se mêlerait à une bande de Gryffondor.

Ginny n'insista pas. Ils dirent au revoir à Hermione et partirent. La brune lança un regard noir à Drago et se tourna pour ne plus lui adresser la parole. Réaction puérile selon elle, mais justifiée. Ils attendirent patiemment jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière les appelle. Drago songea un instant à partir mais se ravisa et suivit Hermione. L'infirmière les accueillit et demanda à Hermione de s'installer.

- Bien, tout est en ordre, dit-elle, satisfaite, après s'être assurée que tout allait bien.

- Je voulais vous poser une question, commença Hermione mais Drago l'interrompit avec un sourire.

- Comme si tu pouvais t'en passer, railla-t-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard et reporta son attention sur Madame Pomfresh.

- Comme ceci n'est pas vraiment « réel », comment se déroulera l'accouchement ?

- Je peux vous assurer que vous ne souffrirez pas, le but de cette expérience n'est pas de vous faire mal.

- Très bien, dit-elle, soulagée.

Cela la tracassait depuis quelques jours. Mettre un enfant au monde était très douloureux, selon les femmes, et elle ne voulait pas avoir à le subir.

- Voulez-vous connaître le sexe ? demanda Madame Pomfresh en les regardant tour à tour.

Hermione regarda Drago, voulant tout de même avoir son avis, et il haussa les épaules.

- Non, dit Hermione après réflexion, on va attendre.

- Finalement je préfère savoir, dit Drago aussitôt après.

- Malefoy ! Tu me dis que tu t'en fiches et une seconde après c'est le contraire !

- Granger, je veux savoir.

- Eh bien moi je ne veux pas, décida-t-elle.

- Je peux vous le dire seulement à vous, dit l'infirmière en regardant Drago.

- Bien, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à dire le moindre mot, c'est clair ? dit Hermione d'un air mauvais.

- Oui, grogna-t-il mais tout de même content.

L'infirmière lui tendit un papier où était écrit le sexe. Il eut un sourire satisfait en direction de la brunette. Hermione sortit de la salle avec un regard noir en direction de Drago. Le blond, n'ayant pas besoin de courir pour la rattraper, la rejoignit en deux enjambées.

- C'est… commença-t-il.

- Drago ! s'offusqua-t-elle. Tu as promis.

- Je plaisantais, détends-toi, Miss je-sais-tout.

- Bon, comme maintenant tu sais, je ne veux pas que tu essaies de glisser des allusions, dit Hermione après quelques minutes de silence pendant qu'ils marchaient. Et puis… tu sais le livre d'hier, sur les… prénoms, je voulais te demander si tu voulais le choisir avec moi.

Drago ferma les yeux, il s'y attendait depuis qu'il lui avait pris le livre des mains. Il allait répondre qu'il s'en fichait mais en voyant le sourire qu'elle lui tendait, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire de la peine.

- Tu peux le choisir mais je veux que ça se termine par « a ».

- D'accord, j'accepte, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle donna le mot de passe puis remonta dans sa chambre, toute heureuse.

Drago pensa à une chose et la rappela, prêt à mettre les choses au clair.

Hermione s'arrêta net quand elle l'entendit l'appeler par son nom de famille. Aïe… mauvais signe. La conversation qu'elle redoutait depuis deux jours allait avoir lieu et elle n'était pas prête à expliquer pourquoi elle avait eu ce geste. Elle redescendit lentement les marches.

- Oui ? dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je t'ai dit que je serai là, mais ce qui s'est passé mercredi ne se reproduira jamais, c'est clair ? Tu n'es rien du tout pour moi.

Les yeux de la brunette devinrent humides et sa vue se brouilla. Elle détourna rapidement le regard et remonta aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour pleurer en silence.

Drago soupira, il n'était pas dupe, il avait vu ses yeux devenir brillants… mais pourquoi cela avait-il une telle importance pour lui ?

**Note :** Et voilà ! Des réactions ? Que va-t-il se passe rentre eux ?

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, Bisous, Bisous & R.

_Baboune076_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Note :** Bonsoir tout le monde. Je voulais, d'abord, m'excuser pour ce très gros retard. Mon ordi m'a planté au mois d'octobre et j'ai du attendre Noël pour en ravoir un. Ajouté à ça, j'ai perdu presque tout et j'étais tellement déprimé, j'ai eu du mal à m'y remettre !

Maintenant c'est fini, d'ailleurs celui-ci est un peu plus long que les autres, c'est pour me faire pardonner :DD

En ce moment, je suis en plein bacs blancs et c'est franchement la galère, entre les devoirs et les révisions, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à l'écriture mais j'arrive quand même à trouver quelques moments, je ne vous laisserez pas tomber ! x)

Sinon, beaucoup de choses qui vont se passer dans ce chapitre, normalement, l'histoire devrait comporter entre 20 et 25 chapitres (épilogue compris).

Bonne Lecture

- Tout appartient à J.K Rowling -

**.**

_**Chapitre 11**_

**.**

Le mois était passé à une vitesse folle. Entre les cours, les rendez-vous avec l'infirmière pour les filles, les entraînements de Quidditch pour les garçons, personne n'avait vu arriver la soirée d'Halloween – et surtout le bal.

C'était l'effervescence dans le château, il n'y avait plus que des garçons qui traînaient dans les couloirs, aucune trace des filles. La raison ? Toutes étaient dans leur chambre à se préparer pour la soirée, et à essayer de rentrer dans leur robe. La partie grossesse du projet arrivait à son terme. Les premières d'entre elles n'allaient pas tarder à accoucher. Cela angoissait presque toutes les élèves.

L'infirmière les avait rassurées en disant que ce ne serait évidemment pas comme un véritable accouchement, elles n'allaient pas du tout souffrir. Une potion était prévue, à prendre dès la perte des « eaux » pour éviter toute douleur. Bien sûr qu'elles étaient rassurées, au moins sur ce point.

Hermione, depuis l'incident, essayait de rester loin de Drago mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Ils devaient toujours faire des rondes ensemble et, en ce moment, préparer le bal. Ils passaient la grande majorité de leur temps ensemble. Elle avait essayé de le dérider un peu et au bout de quelques jours, il recommençait à l'appeler par son prénom.

.

La brune observait Drago accrocher les guirlandes au mur avec sa baguette magique. Le bal était le soir-même. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils préparaient tout, et le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant. La Grande Salle était drapée d'orange et de noir. Les grandes tables avaient été remplacées par des tables rondes pouvant accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Hagrid avait taillé des énormes citrouilles qui, avec les lumières qu'elles laissaient paraître, donnaient à la pièce une atmosphère effrayante. Les bougies suspendues au plafond, flottant au milieu des toiles d'araignées, accompagnaient le tout.

- Granger, appela Drago.

Hermione se tourna vers lui mais ne bougea pas, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

- Très bien, _Hermione_, peux-tu venir ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle, satisfaite.

- Il nous reste trois caisses de guirlandes, je fais quoi avec ?

- Les accrocher, peut-être, dit-elle comme si cela tombait sous le sens.

- Regarde autour de toi, lui conseilla-t-il.

Hermione fit un tour sur elle-même et comprit. Le professeur Flitwick et Hagrid avaient décidé de recouvrir tous les murs de la Grande Salle de banderoles, d'affiches, d'objet censés représenter Halloween, sauf que là c'était vraiment trop.

- On pourrait peut-être leur parler, dit-elle en risquant un regard vers eux.

- On ? Non, non, tu vas y aller, dit-il en riant.

- Pourquoi moi ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- D'une part, parce que je déteste ce Hagrid, et de deux, parce que tu es la chouchoute des profs, ils t'écouteront.

Hermione fit la moue mais y alla quand même. Jamais elle n'avait demandé à un professeur de partir ! Heureusement que c'était le minuscule professeur d'enchantements, parce que si ça avait été Rogue, elle aurait préféré faire n'importe quoi d'autre que de lui demander de s'en aller. Même si en y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Rogue d'accrocher des guirlandes au mur de la Grande Salle…

- Professeur, dit-elle d'une petite voix en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Oui ? dit-il en se retournant. Ah, miss Granger ! Fantastique, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en contemplant ses œuvres d'art.

On pouvait voir qu'il était très satisfait de lui-même. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, rassembla son courage et se lança.

- Peut-être qu'il y en a assez, vous ne trouvez pas ? D'ailleurs, le professeur Dumbledore nous a demandé de le faire, rien que Drago et moi, ajouta Hermione en se retournant et jetant un regard à Drago qui avait ce sourire qu'elle détestait tant scotché sur le visage. On veut que ce soit une surprise pour tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle voyant le professeur ouvrir la bouche. On gardera ce que vous avez fait, bien sûr.

- Bien, bien, s'il le faut. A ce soir, miss. Vous venez, Rubeus ? cria-t-il en sortant.

- Au revoir, Hermione, lui dit-il en faisant un geste de son énorme main.

Hermione sourit, finalement cela ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Elle retourna près de Drago pour finir rapidement la décoration.

- On va d'abord commencer par enlever ces horreurs et après on aura fini, dit Drago en la voyant arriver. Heureusement !

- Non, attends, j'ai promis que je les laisserai. Bon d'accord, au moins quelques-unes, dit-elle devant le regard de Drago.

- Très bien.

Il donna un coup de baguette et la moitié de ce qu'avaient accroché les deux professeurs disparut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda-t-il, fier de lui, il devait l'admettre.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour admirer tout leur travail. La Grande Salle était magnifique. Les banquets de Halloween étaient toujours sublimes mais celui-ci ne manquerait pas d'envoûter tous les convives.

- C'est superbe, déclara-t-elle en souriant. Bon, comme on a fini, je vais essayer d'aller enfiler quelque chose, un truc qui ne me fera pas me sentir comme une baleine.

- Mais Granger, tu es une… commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par la soi-disant « baleine ».

- Je t'interdis de continuer ! cria-t-elle. Ce n'est pas drôle.

- A plus tard, dit-il en retenant son rire.

Hermione secoua la tête devant la gaminerie de son camarade. Elle regarda sa montre, il ne lui restait plus que deux heures afin d'être un tant soit peu présentable.

.

Il bousculait les passants, prenant garde à cacher son visage aux yeux des autres pour ne pas être reconnu. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant. L'homme regarda derrière lui, veillant à ne pas être suivi. Il poussa la porte de la boutique et la referma vivement une fois à l'intérieur. Il traversa la boutique et se rendit au comptoir. Un homme apparut, venant de l'arrière-boutique.

- Tiens, je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir encore vu. Que voulez-vous cette fois ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

- Comme la dernière fois, dit-il en lançant un regard noir au vendeur. Et dépêchez-vous !

L'homme se pressa, ne voulant pas recevoir les foudres du client.

.

Hermione jeta sa jupe sur son lit et soupira. Son cauchemar était bientôt fini mais en attendant il fallait encore qu'elle ajuste sa jupe. Son tour de taille avait doublé de volume.

- Pas très original pour un bal masqué, dit Drago en entrant dans la chambre et en regardant Hermione.

Elle était devant son miroir et avait revêtu son uniforme de Poudlard.

- Tu comptais te déguiser en quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle n'avait eu aucune idée et elle ne voulait surtout pas chercher.

- A quoi bon, de toute façon. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en remarquant que Drago non plus n'avait pas encore de costume.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, j'avais bien une idée mais je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais, commença-t-il en se retournant, attendant qu'elle morde à l'appât.

Depuis deux mois qu'ils avaient repris les cours et qu'ils cohabitaient, Drago voyait la Gryffondor d'une autre manière. Bien sûr, elle était toujours aussi énervante et je-sais-tout, mais il la regardait avec d'autres yeux. Des sept années qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, cela n'avait été que méchancetés, insultes, coups bas. Jamais il n'avait cherché à savoir ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Pour lui, elle était juste l'amie moldue du célèbre Harry Potter, la petite fille timide aux cheveux broussailleux et aux dents de lapin. Celle qui passait son temps à la Bibliothèque à étudier et qui était la meilleure partout. Il en connaissait quand même un peu sur elle, maintenant, pour savoir qu'elle était d'une nature très curieuse.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec un infime espoir.

Drago se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres, et dit fièrement :

- Je te propose d'échanger nos places.

- C'est-à-dire ? dit-elle, un instant après, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Toi en Serpentard et moi en… Gryffondor, dit Drago, prononçant presque avec dégoût le dernier mot.

Même si la guerre était finie, il restait un Serpentard et fier de l'être.

- Tu plaisantes ? demanda-t-elle, ahurie.

Elle n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, imaginé Drago Malefoy porter un uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor et elle les couleurs de Serpentard. Elle devait quand même reconnaître que son idée n'était pas si mal.

- Pas du tout. Tu n'as pas de costume, je n'en ai pas non plus.

- Oui, mais le thème du bal est Halloween, fit-elle remarquer.

- Ce n'est pas grave, toi et moi ferons exception à la règle, déclara-t-il, fier de lui.

- Très bien, tu as une heure pour me donner un uniforme de Serpentard dans lequel je rentre.

- Bon, c'est réglé, dit-il en sortant. Oh, et essaie d'arranger ta tête.

- Dehors ! cria Hermione en claquant la porte.

Hermione devait se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. Le costume de Gryffondor, Ron ? Harry ? Elle opta pour le deuxième, sa corpulence devrait mieux correspondre à celle de Malefoy. Hermione espérait juste qu'il allait accepter de lui prêter.

Elle se hâta de sortir de ses appartements pour rejoindre ceux de Ginny et Harry. En arpentant les quelques couloirs qui séparaient les deux appartements, elle pensait à la soirée c'était quand même une idée assez folle, elle, déguisée en Serpentard ? Hermione pensa à Ron et Harry, elle riait déjà rien qu'en imaginant leur tête. Elle arriva devant le tableau et donna deux petits coups. Ce fut Ginny qui vint lui ouvrir.

- Hermione, tu n'es pas encore prête ? dit Ginny en libérant le passage pour la laisser entrer. Dis-moi, je ressemble à une sorcière moldue ?

Elle avait revêtu une jupe et un chemisier noir, de grandes bottes, un chapeau pointu et tenait un balai dans sa main. De grandes chaussettes rayées orange dépassaient de ses bottes.

- Non, pas encore, justement je viens pour ça. Harry est là ? demanda Hermione. Oui, tu es superbe, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le sourire de son amie.

- Il se prépare. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

- Oui, j'aurais besoin d'un uniforme de Gryffondor, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, plus qu'une heure et demie.

- Pourquoi ? questionna la rousse.

- Ça m'arrangerait que tu ne poses pas trop de questions, Ginny. Je peux juste te dire que c'est pour ce soir.

- D'accord, dit-elle lentement.

Elle alla dans la chambre d'Harry et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec son uniforme entre les mains. Elle le tendit à Hermione avec un air « tu as intérêt à tout me raconter ».

Hermione s'empressa de prendre l'uniforme et de vite revenir à ses appartements. Quand elle entra, elle vit que Drago n'était pas encore revenu et décida de l'attendre sur le canapé. Elle devait admettre qu'il l'avait épatée ce soir, elle commençait à croire qu'il pouvait finalement être gentil. Enfin, pas trop quand même… il restait Malefoy.

- Je l'ai, cria-t-il d'un ton victorieux à l'adresse d'Hermione en entrant.

Hermione se leva et lui tendit celui de Harry avec un sourire, récupérant l'uniforme qu'il tenait.

- Tu l'as pris à qui ? demanda-t-il en scrutant les vêtements qu'elle lui avait donnés.

- A Harry. Ne fais pas le difficile, dit-elle en voyant qu'il allait répliquer. Tu aurais préféré celui de Ron ? Je ne crois pas.

Drago fit un bruit qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose et il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Hermione fit la grimace en contemplant ce qu'elle avait dans les mains, elle ne se trompait sûrement pas en affirmant qu'il venait de Pansy, la jupe étant bien raccourcie. Elle était quand même contente, il aurait très bien pu le prendre à Millicent Bulstrode.

Elle attendit que Drago ait fini pour aller dans la salle de bains. Elle ne le vit même pas sortir. Hermione se doutait qu'il devait avoir un peu honte dans l'uniforme qu'il portait. De toute façon, tant pis, c'était trop tard, et en plus c'était son idée à lui.

Après sa douche, elle revêtit l'uniforme vert et argent et se tourna vers le miroir. C'était une autre Hermione qu'elle avait devant elle. Elle n'était plus la petite fille de onze ans qui entrait dans un monde dont elle n'aurait même pas soupçonné l'existence auparavant. Qu'aurait été sa vie si elle n'avait pas reçu sa lettre ? Pas de magie, pas de Poudlard, ni de Ron, Harry, Ginny… Elle aurait sûrement repris le cabinet dentaire de ses parents, elle se serait mariée avec un médecin et habiterait à la campagne.

Son regard glissa vers son ventre rond. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à beaucoup d'adolescentes, celles qui préfèrent les garçons à leurs études et qui « par accident » tombent enceinte. Hermione n'avait jamais été comme cela pour elle, les études passaient de loin avant les garçons. Cette année, ça lui tombait dessus.

Hermione sursauta quand on frappa à la porte.

- Granger, tu te dépêches ! On va être en retard, surtout que tu as oublié l'essentiel du bal.

- J'arrive, Malefoy !

Elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et se figea. C'était bien le Drago Malefoy qu'elle connaissait mais… dans son costume de Gryffondor, il donnait l'impression d'être gentil. Un fin sourire étirait son visage mince. Pas un de ses sourires à lui, si narquois. Non, un vrai sourire franc. Hermione essaya d'imaginer Drago se retrouvant à Gryffondor huit ans auparavant. Beaucoup de choses se serait passées différemment, peut-être seraient-ils devenus amis.

- Je suis si différent ? demanda-t-il en la détaillant aussi.

Elle portait l'uniforme de Serpentard à merveille.

- Pansy a toujours adoré enlever à ses jupes au moins six bons centimètres.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Tu parais presque humain, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Je vois que porter l'uniforme des Serpentard te rend aussi moqueuse qu'eux.

- Et toi de porter l'uniforme des Gryffondor te rend gentil.

Le blond paraissait offusqué qu'elle le qualifie de gentil. Ce qui n'était pas le premier adjectif qui viendrait à l'esprit d'une personne pour qualifier Drago Malefoy.

- Dis-moi quelle est la chose essentielle que j'ai oubliée.

- Dois-je te rappeler le thème principal du bal ? Ou bien le fait d'être enceinte aurait enlevé une partie de ton cerveau, ohhh combien si grand, dit-il en se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

- Les masques… dit-elle quelques minutes après.

Comment avait-elle fait pour oublier l'accessoire principal de la soirée ?

- On dit merci à qui ? dit Drago en sortant de derrière son dos deux masques noirs, tous simples, juste une ligne qui faisait le tour du masque, rouge sur l'un et vert sur l'autre.

Hermione sentit une joie immense traverser son cœur. Il la surprenait de plus en plus.

- Merci, Drago, dit-elle en prenant doucement son masque entre ses mains.

- On peut y aller ? On est déjà en retard de dix minutes.

- Oui, c'est parti.

Ils marchaient tous les deux en silence jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Chacun jetait des regards à l'autre en faisant bien attention que celui-ci ne remarque rien.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta net. Drago lui rentra dedans et pesta. Hermione venait de ressentir la chose la plus étrange qui fût.

- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? grogna-t-il.

- Je crois… commença-t-elle, que je viens de recevoir un coup.

- Un coup ? Je ne t'ai pas frappée.

- Mais pas toi ! Je crois que ça vient de, du… bébé, souffla Hermione. C'était tellement étrange comme sensation, comme des petites bulles qui explosent dans le bas du ventre.

- Ce n'est pas normal maintenant ? demanda-t-il en regardant la main d'Hermione se poser doucement sur son ventre.

- Si, enfin… je crois. Si je compte, c'est comme si j'étais vers huit mois. C'est plus que normal mais c'est vraiment bizarre.

- Je te crois. Bon, si c'est normal, on peut avancer.

Drago recommença à s'éloigner mais Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ressentir ça un jour. Elle qui depuis le début de l'année voyait ça comme une corvée, ce soir, à cet instant précis, tout son point de vue avait changé. Son cœur s'accéléra. C'était donc ça. Il y a quelque temps, elle avait écrit à sa mère pour lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Hermione ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle savait, elle attendrait que ses parents lui en parlent et elle savait que jamais ils ne le feraient. Après lui avoir expliqué la situation qu'elle vivait, Hermione avait été surprise de la réponse de sa mère. Mme Granger avait été étonnée qu'on fasse subir ça à des élèves mais maintenant, tout ce qui venait du monde de la magie ne la choquait plus. Elle avait expliqué à Hermione la joie qu'elle avait éprouvée à l'annonce de sa future maternité. La naissance, les premiers mots, premiers pas et surtout la première fois qu'elle avait senti son bébé bouger. Ça avait été un moment magique et Hermione, ici, savait ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle eut un sourire et rattrapa Drago.

- Tu as décidé de te comporter en parfait petit Gryffondor, ce soir ? demanda Hermione en essayant de reprendre une conversation normale, ce qui fut assez difficile vu l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait… l'euphorie.

- Exactement, je vais être dans la peau de mon personnage, et puis j'ai le costume qui va avec. Quoique… je pourrais faire quelques arrangements.

- Je t'interdis de toucher à cet uniforme, tu m'entends. Déjà que Harry ne sait pas que je le lui ai emprunté, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- Et toi, tu as décidé de te comporter en Serpentard ou de rester une petite miss je-sais-tout ? dit-il sans tenir compte de sa remarque précédente.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Où serait le mal si elle en profitait pour s'amuser un peu ce soir ? Sa condition lui apparut et elle décida de revenir à la raison. Comment pourrait-elle s'amuser avec ce ventre énorme qui l'empêchait déjà de faire tout ce qu'elle voulait ? Bien qu'après ce soir elle le verrait d'un angle différent, à ce moment, elle n'avait jamais autant haï Dumbledore.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Je dois quand même te rappeler que je dois « veiller » sur toi, et dans ce cas je t'ordonne de t'amuser.

- Malefoy ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Tiens, ce n'est plus Drago maintenant ? dit-il sans perdre son sourire railleur.

- Non, pas quand tu fais l'imbécile profond. Tu n'as rien à m'ordonner du tout.

- On va voir ça. Soit tu t'amuses ce soir ou… je te dis quel est le sexe de l'enfant.

- Malefoy !

Hermione voulait savoir maintenant, mais jamais elle ne l'avouerait à Drago, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il gagne sur ce sujet-là.

- C'est u…

- Tais-toi ! Ok, très bien mais si c'est ce que tu veux, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après. Maintenant avance avant que je t'étripe, dit-elle en avançant un peu plus vite pour être le plus loin possible de cette fouine.

C'est fier de sa victoire que Drago arriva devant la Grande Salle avec une Hermione fulminante mais qui préparait déjà son plan de vengeance. Il voulait la jouer comme cela, très bien. Quand on joue avec le feu on se brûle ! C'est bien connu.

.

- Tu crois qu'Hermione va venir ? demanda Anaëlle à Ginny en regardant aux alentours.

Cela faisait déjà presque vingt minutes que la préfète aurait dû arriver.

- Malefoy la retient peut-être prisonnière, ajouta Anaëlle en riant.

- Elle est venue me voir tout à l'heure et elle avait l'air décidée à venir. Je ne pense pas que Malefoy la retiendrait prisonnière, il sait qu'elle a des amis qui seraient prêts à lui botter les fesses s'il touchait à un de ses cheveux, répondit la rouquine avec un sourire.

- Je n'en doute pas, dit Anaëlle en souriant elle aussi sourire qu'elle perdit aussitôt en sentant une violente douleur se propager dans son ventre.

- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Ginny en voyant son amie se raidir.

- J'ai mal au ventre, chuchota Anaëlle alors que la douleur disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

- Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? questionna Ginny, inquiète.

- Non, c'est déjà passé. Tiens regarde, les garçons arrivent, dit Anaëlle, évitant que Ginny ne la force à voir Mme Pomfresh.

Harry et Ron rejoignirent Ginny et Anaëlle en bas des escaliers. En voyant le brun, elles se mirent à rire. Harry était déguisé en Voldemort. Il avait acheté un masque à l'effigie de Voldemort, depuis la fin de la guerre ça se vendait comme des petits pains. Le résultat était plutôt comique. Ron avait suivi Harry et s'était déguisé en Mangemort. Tous les deux étaient méconnaissables. Anaëlle avait revêtu une longue robe blanche qui mettait en valeur ses courbes et des ailes pendaient dans son dos. Ron était captivé par elle, elle était un ange, son… ange. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une chose aussi forte pour une fille. Anaëlle le faisait se sentir vivant, libre. Ginny embrassa Harry à pleine bouche et Ron se racla la gorge, ce qui les fit se séparer. Il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié que sa sœur roule des pelles à Harry en public, il ne l'avouerait jamais mais ce qui le gênait le plus, c'était que lui ne le fasse pas. Anaëlle lui sourit et il se mit à rougir.

- On n'attend plus que Hermione, fit remarquer Harry en regardant autour de lui.

Hermione n'était jamais en retard d'habitude, elle était même plutôt en avance. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, ils ne la voyaient que très rarement. Elle rythmait ses journées entre Malefoy et les quelques cours qu'elle pouvait encore suivre. Harry savait que le projet de cette année avait beaucoup affecté Hermione et il ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se passer dans quatre, cinq jours. La dernière ligne droite était franchie et les nouveaux-nés n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Lui aussi était stressé, il n'avait pas vaincu Voldemort pour être terrassé par un petit bébé quelques mois après. Le brun était vraiment heureux, il voyait, tous les jours, que Ginny était radieuse, elle vivait avec joie cette expérience. Il reçut un coup de coude de la part de Ron et revint à la réalité.

- Harry… souffla le rouquin en état de choc.

Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites. Harry crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Hermione descendait les dernières marches des escaliers et elle s'arrêta net en voyant que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux et les dévisageaient.

- On fait un binôme détonnant, dit Drago.

Tout le monde le regardait, les yeux exorbités. Jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentard, dans un uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Certains Serpentard se demandaient même si la préfète n'avait pas fait subir un lavage de cerveau au blond.

- Salut les amis, dit Luna en arrivant gaiement vers le petit groupe, suivie de Théodore qui arborait un énorme sourire. C'est Hermione et Drago Malefoy, là-bas ? demanda-t-elle.

Personne ne répondit, toujours choqué par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Ginny fut la première à réagir, suivie d'Anaëlle alors que les garçons étaient statufiés.

- Oui, Luna. C'est bien eux, dit Ginny en essayant de dissimuler son sourire mais Théo l'avait remarqué et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce que Hermione fait habillée comme ça ! s'exclama Ron.

- Je crois qu'elle est déguisée, Ron, répondit Harry avec une grimace.

- Tu parles d'un déguisement !

Hermione marcha en baissant la tête jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait ses amis. Elle leur fit un sourire d'excuse.

- Hermione, tu es magnifique, s'écria Anaëlle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Hermione lui répondit avec un sourire et elle regarda fixement Harry et Ron, en attente d'une réaction.

- Les garçons, ça suffit ! clama Ginny.

- Mais… Ser…pent, bégailla Ron.

- Vous vous êtes bien déguisés en « Serpentard » vous aussi. Je vous rappelle que Voldemort était un Serpentard et que ses acolytes l'étaient aussi, pour la plupart. Donc cessez ces enfantillages.

Ron fusilla Ginny du regard et celle-ci lui sourit en retour.

- Je suppose que c'était pour cela, l'uniforme, chuchota Ginny à l'oreille d'Hermione. Je ne lui dirai rien, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard en direction de Harry.

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais…

- Drago Lucius Malefoy ! Espèce de traître !

Pansy Parkinson déboula devant le petit groupe suivie de Neville. Il haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait. Drago et Théo eurent un sourire face à l'état de leur amie. Pansy était folle de rage.

- Si j'avais su que c'était pour ça, jamais je ne t'aurais prêté mon uniforme ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers Hermione.

- C'est bien pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas dit.

- Pourquoi ne pas continuer cette discussion à l'intérieur ? proposa Ginny alors que tout le monde les regardait.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! dit Pansy en prenant Neville par le bras et passant les portes de la Grande Salle.

Ginny décida qu'il était vraiment temps d'y aller, elle embarqua les trois autres Gryffondor pour aller se chercher une place. Luna et Hermione les suivirent, laissant Drago et Théo seuls devant les grandes portes. Tout le monde commençait à entrer dans la Grande Salle, il ne restait presque plus personne à part quelques étudiants isolés.

- Je vois que tu es joyeux, ça fait plaisir à voir, dit Théo à son ami.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti Drago heureux. Lui seul, et Pansy, pouvait voir qui était le vrai Drago. De tous les Serpentard qui avaient décidé de revenir cette année, Drago avait été le plus dur à convaincre. Il n'acceptait pas vraiment que son père soit en prison. Finalement, par amitié – parce ce que oui, il avait des amis – il était revenu, pour eux.

- C'est vrai, admit Drago après un instant de silence.

Il savait qu'il pouvait se confier à Théodore.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander la raison, dit le brun en souriant.

Drago eut un petit rire, non il n'avait pas besoin de demander. Au fond de lui, c'était clair, c'était _elle_. Ce petit bout de femme, avec qui il partageait les trois quarts de son temps, avait réussi à lui faire ressentir des choses. Des fois, il était tout simplement heureux d'être ce qu'il était devenu, c'était cette facette qu'elle aimait.

- Tu l'aimes bien, hein ? demanda Théo, bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse.

Il voulait juste l'entendre le dire, parce qu'il savait que la réponse était oui. Il connaissait Drago depuis très longtemps et il ne savait dire quoi, mais il avait quelque chose de changé.

- Oui, avoua Drago. Je ne la déteste plus, si tu veux savoir.

- Une dernière question. Je peux te demander la nature de ces déguisements ?

- Juste une idée de ma part, répondit le blond en affichant son fameux sourire.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils essayèrent de trouver Pansy et virent avec stupéfaction qu'ils s'étaient tous assis à la même table, Gryffondor et Serpentard confondus.

Hermione se réjouissait de pouvoir passer la soirée avec Drago. Dans sa tête, son plan était parfait, encore fallait-il qu'il morde à l'hameçon. Elle voulait vraiment tester sa théorie.

L'ambiance, à table, était plutôt joyeuse, tous avaient décidé d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, ils étaient juste, pour ce soir, des étudiants tout à fait normaux.

- Vous y croyez, vous, à tout ça ? demanda Harry, stoppant les conversations. On est là à parler de tout et de rien alors qu'il y a six mois, on se déchirait.

- C'est vrai que c'est… spécial, ajouta Théo en cherchant bien son dernier mot. Mais pourquoi pas, après tout ? Ce qui s'est passé est derrière nous à présent.

- Je suis d'accord, s'exclama Ginny. Bon, qui veut danser ? proposa-t-elle, joyeuse.

- Ginny, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très bon, vu ton… état, dit Harry en risquant le dernier mot.

- Quoi, mon état ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je vais aller danser, Harry Potter, que ça te plaise ou non, décréta-t-elle. Qui vient avec moi ?

- Je viens, déclara Pansy. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal.

Ginny rit et entraîna la Serpentard sur la piste. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'étudiantes qui dansaient mais les deux filles étaient bien décidées à en profiter. Par contre, les garçons s'en donnaient à cœur joie.

Drago fixa Hermione et lui fit un signe en direction de la piste de danse. _Il veut que je m'amuse, pensa-t-elle, c'est parti. _

La brune se leva, prit Luna par la main sans lui demander son avis et rejoignit Ginny et Pansy qui se trémoussaient, difficilement, mais se trémoussaient quand même. Hermione voulait savoir pourquoi il tenait tant à ce qu'elle s'amuse. Qu'est-ce qu'il cachait ?

Un garçon vint la coller d'un peu trop près mais au lieu de le repousser comme elle l'avait prévu, elle se colla doucement contre lui, pas trop près quand même, et commença à danser. Il dansait très bien, cela devait être un étudiant de dernière année, comme eux, puisqu'une fille avec un ventre rond regardait méchamment Hermione. Heureusement que son masque lui cachait la moitié du visage sinon gare aux représailles. La Gryffondor, pour la première fois, s'amusait vraiment. Cela faisait très longtemps, depuis sa quatrième année exactement, qu'elle n'avait pas autant ri.

Drago regardait la scène du coin de l'œil. Non, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il la voyait passer entre les mains de garçons à peine pubères, débordant de testostérone. C'était de sa faute, que lui avait-il pris, il voulait qu'elle reste assise à côté de lui parce que… ce n'était pas bon du tout pour l'enfant d'être baladé comme ça. Oui, voilà.

Théodore riait bien, oui il riait. Pourquoi ? Une brune et un blond. Que ces deux-là pouvaient être de pauvres imbéciles !

Anaëlle parlait tranquillement quand elle ressentit de petites douleurs au niveau du ventre. Elle préféra les ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent et deviennent de plus en plus fortes. La blonde savait ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant, et elle n'était pas du tout prête pour ça.

- Ron, chuchota-t-elle en lui agrippant son vêtement. Je crois que ça y est, c'est pour maintenant.

- Quoi ?

Il ne comprenait visiblement pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui est pour maintenant ?

Trop tard, un liquide chaud glissait le long de ses jambes.

- Le bébé ! cria-t-elle, paniquée.

- Oh ! C'est mouillé !

Ron ne put contenir davantage sa panique et se mit à hurler dans la Grande Salle :

- Qu'on appelle l'infirmière, vite !

Les filles qui dansaient vinrent secourir Anaëlle alors que Harry essayait de calmer Ron qui n'en pouvait plus. L'infirmière se dépêcha d'emmener Anaëlle à l'infirmerie et l'installa derrière un paravent.

- Mlle Miller, détendez-vous et buvez ça.

Elle but d'une traite la potion que lui tendait l'infirmière.

- Vous croyez avoir mal alors qu'il n'y a aucune douleur. N'ayez pas peur, je vous explique. Dans environ dix minutes, vous allez expulser un liquide brillant je vais le mettre dans cette boîte et quelques secondes après votre bébé sera là. Il n'est pas vraiment réel, rappelez-vous. Vous n'allez rien sentir, juste un liquide tomber, dit-elle en rassurant Anaëlle qui se détendit petit à petit.

Ron débarqua comme une furie dans l'infirmerie et attrapa la main d'Anaëlle pour la soutenir. Des deux adolescents, il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir sur celui qui était le plus paniqué.

- Mr Weasley, calmez-vous, je vous prie, vous allez la stresser ! tonna Mme Pomfresh.

- Oui…oui, balbutia-t-il.

Il respira un bon coup et ne tarda pas à regarder Anaëlle. Elle avait fermé ses yeux et s'était allongée confortablement sur le lit. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Elle pensait qu'elle allait beaucoup souffrir mais bien sûr, Dumbledore n'allait pas laisser ses élèves endurer une souffrance telle que celle de l'accouchement.

Harry, Ginny et Hermione attendaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas revu Drago depuis qu'elle était ici. Il devait probablement être rentré dans leurs appartements.

Mme Pomfresh entrouvrit les portes et leur fit signe d'entrer.

- Mr Weasley a fait un léger malaise, dit-elle en retenant son rire.

Harry sourit alors que Ginny éclatait franchement de rire. Les deux filles s'approchèrent du lit d'Anaëlle pendant que Harry compatissait avec Ron.

Mme Pomfresh récupéra un liquide qui brillait et le mit aussitôt dans une « boîte ». La boîte en question avait plutôt une forme de sphère, et un léger bruit de liquide résonna à leurs oreilles. Cela ressemblait à un ventre artificiel. Un bruit aigu se fit entendre et deux petites secondes plus tard, l'infirmière en sortit un bébé qui braillait à pleins poumons. Un garçon, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Anaëlle versa quelques larmes. C'était vraiment étrange, elle n'était pas une mère à proprement parler mais elle allait assurer ce rôle pendant six ou sept mois. L'infirmière lui déposa le petit dans les bras après quelques vérifications.

Ginny pleurait, Hermione aussi. Ce n'était pas rien. Ce projet qui devait leur gâcher leur année se révélait être une chose moins difficile à supporter.

Ron s'approcha très doucement du lit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce petit être avait une part de lui. Il était minuscule, semblait si fragile qu'il avait déjà peur de le casser. Il se permit un sourire en apercevant les quelques cheveux roux que le bébé possédait.

- C'est un garçon, dit Ginny en se callant contre son frère.

- Evidemment, chuchota Ron, son regard toujours fixé sur le petit garçon. Tu peux choisir son prénom, dit-il en direction d'Anaëlle. Ça m'ira.

- Que dis-tu de… Matéo ? C'est joli, non ? ajouta-t-elle en souriant à Ron.

- Oui.

Elle l'éblouissait.

- On devrait sortir, vous ne croyez pas ? demanda Ginny en regardant leurs amis rayonnants.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je vous laisse, je suis fatiguée, à demain, répondit Hermione en sortant la première de l'infirmerie.

Elle voulait rejoindre Drago et surtout enlever ses horribles vêtements le plus vite possible. Elle parcourut les trop nombreux couloirs et quand elle arriva devant ses appartements, Drago était là, assis par terre. Il se releva précipitamment quand il la vit arriver.

- Oh Drago, tu es là, tu aurais dû voir Ron et Anaëlle. Ron s'est un peu évanoui, c'était drôle. On a passé une bonne soirée aussi. Ce petit regroupement était une bonne nouveauté.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle après avoir vu son visage s'assombrir. Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré à l'intérieur ?

- Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions ! Tu t'es bien amusée, c'est bien ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui jouait la dévergondée auprès de toute la gent masculine de Poudlard ! cracha-t-il.

Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Drago s'en voulut un peu quand il vit le visage de la préfète perdre son sourire.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua-t-elle. Je ne jouais pas la dévergondée. C'est toi qui as absolument voulu que je m'amuse. Tant pis pour toi Malefoy ! Je fais ce que je veux.

Elle rentra et claqua le tableau au nez de Drago qui jura.

.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, ils ne se doutaient pas que deux personnes étaient en train de les espionner.

- Il est jaloux, conclut Ginny.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer, bien qu'il espérait que la rouquine se trompait.

**.**

Fini !

Première « naissance » dans ce chapitre, j'attends vos impressions x)

Le couple Drago/Hermione avance doucement, mais surement !

Je vous fais des gros bisous !

_Baboune076_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Note :** Non, pas de pierres jetées à travers votre écran ! Mon chapitre est prés depuis un bon bout de temps mais faut laisser le temps à ma beta de le corriger, après quelques soucis de son côtés, il est ici ! J'ai eu mes exams, elle a eu les siens, ce qui est la cause de cette longue attente !

J'ai eu mes épreuves anticipées du BCG S avec 44 points d'avance ! :O Vrai surprise pour moi qui pensais avoir 5 en histoire alors que j'ai eu 12 :)

La météo est vraiment déprimante chez moi, pluie sur pluie ! Je pars donc pour trois semaines en Europe du Sud donc je vais l'envoyé aujourd'hui à ma beta pour qu'il soit là quand je reviendrais !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

Bisous !

- Tout appartient à J.K Rowling -

**.**

_**Chapitre 12**_

**.**

**Samedi 1er Novembre. Appartement de Ron et Anaëlle**

Anaëlle gazouillait devant le visage de l'enfant. Ses prunelles marron la regardaient fixement et elle se sentait fondre. Elle fit quelques bruits avec sa bouche en souriant.

« Est-ce que j'ai le droit de te dire que tu es ridicule ? s'esclaffa Ron.

- Non, tu n'as pas le droit. Sinon moi, je peux rire de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ! dit Anaëlle en reportant son attention sur le petit paquet qu'elle tenait dans ses bras et qui commençait à s'agiter.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, dit-il en se renfrognant.

- Vraiment ? Je parle du fait que tu t'es…

- C'est bon ! cria-t-il en la coupant.

- Voilà, tu l'as réveillé ! dit-elle mécontente alors que le petit se mettait à hurler. »

C'était la veille au soir que pour Ron et Anaëlle, cette année avait vraiment changé.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais où va-t-on le mettre, lui ? dit-il en pointant du doigt l'enfant.

- Ronald ! Ce n'est pas lui, il s'appelle Matéo, s'indigna Anaëlle. »

Cela paraissait étrange aux yeux du rouquin mais même si ce n'était pas vraiment un bébé à part entière, elle l'aimait et ne voulait pas être séparée de lui.

« Je sais mais regarde autour de toi, tu vois les choses essentielles dont un bébé a besoin ? Moi non.

- Parce que tu t'y connais en bébés, toi ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

- J'ai quand même cinq frères et une sœur, rappela Ron.

- Oui, et tu es l'avant-dernier. Tu avais un an quand Ginny est née, donc je ne pense pas que tu aies beaucoup eu l'occasion de t'occuper de bébés. »

Ron fit la moue et jeta un regard furtif à la pièce, c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua une quatrième porte qui n'était pas là auparavant.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé la réponse à ma question, dit-il en lui souriant. Tu viens ? »

La porte se trouvait à l'opposé des trois autres. Ron la poussa doucement, appréhendant ce qui se trouvait derrière. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et quand ils allumèrent la lumière, ils furent ébahis. La nouvelle chambre était de taille moyenne et beaucoup de cartons étaient entreposés dedans. Un guéridon trônait au milieu de la pièce et un parchemin était posé dessus. Ron s'en empara et le parcourut.

« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il après sa lecture.

- Quoi ? demanda vivement Anaëlle, inquiète.

- Dumbledore est vraiment devenu cinglé, il a reçu un sort !

- Ron ! Un peu de respect tout de même, le tança la blonde.

- Désolé. Dans ces cartons, il explique qu'il y a tout le matériel nécessaire pour le bébé. On doit tout installer nous-mêmes.

- Ron, tu es un sorcier. Un petit sort et le tour est joué. »

Ron monta d'abord le lit et Anaëlle déposa le petit dedans. Ils s'amusèrent ensuite à décorer la chambre. Ron voulant la faire toute orange, Anaëlle s'y opposa fermement et ils optèrent finalement pour du bleu et du jaune. Anaëlle s'absenta quelques minutes et revint, tenant quelque chose dans ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea Ron. »

Anaëlle retourna fièrement le dessin qu'elle avait fait un mois plus tôt et l'accrocha au-dessus du berceau de l'enfant. Elle alla se blottir contre Ron. Timidement, il referma ses bras autour d'elle. Anaëlle releva la tête et, sur la pointe des pieds, alla déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Ron. Celui-ci mit un temps à réagir. Reprenant conscience, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser plus passionné. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela…

**.**

**Dimanche 2 Novembre. Appartement de Drago et Hermione. **

Drago regardait la Gryffondor depuis la porte de sa chambre. Il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait dit le vendredi soir. Depuis, elle lui faisait la tête, ne lui adressant pas du tout la parole. Il voulait s'excuser mais d'une part, il ne s'excusait jamais, et de l'autre, ne savait pas comment faire. S'excuser était pour les lâches et les faibles, d'après son père. Peut-être… que c'était justement ce qu'elle voulait lui faire comprendre, qu'il n'était pas comme son père. La vie lui offrait une seconde chance et lui, il faisait les mêmes erreurs qu'avant.

« Tu fais encore la tête ? demanda-t-il en se plantant devant elle. »

Hermione lisait un livre sur le canapé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui mais les baissa presque aussitôt.

« Hermione ! S'il te plaît. »

Cette fois, elle ne daigna même pas le regarder et tourna la page de son livre. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Je tiens à… m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit, dit-il en retenant son souffle. »

Hermione tourna les yeux vers lui, suspicieuse. Puis elle éclata de rire.

« Vas-y, redis-le ! s'exclama la brune.

- Hors de question !

- J'aurais dû t'enregistrer, s'esclaffa-t-elle. »

Son livre tomba par terre. Elle aurait dû le ramasser tout de suite mais elle riait toujours. Drago, vexé qu'elle se moquât de lui comme cela, jura et se leva pour retourner dans sa chambre, cela lui apprendraità vouloir être gentil.

« Drago, attend ! cria Hermione en reprenant son sérieux, bien qu'un sourire subsistât toujours sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas me moquer, mais… avoue que c'est risible. C'est juste inhabituel de ta part.

- C'est bon, grogna-t-il.

- On fait la paix ? proposa-t-elle en souriant.

- Bien, mais ne le dis à personne, menaça Drago.

- Tu rêves ! dit-elle. Bon d'accord, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt en le voyant sortir sa baguette. »

Drago la rangea, fier de lui, et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Hermione se rassit sur le canapé et se baissa pour ramasser son livre bien qu'elle éprouvât des difficultés à cause de son ventre proéminent.

« Ne m'aide pas, surtout ! cracha-t-elle en voyant Drago retenir son rire. »

Il se leva et ramassa son livre qu'il lui tendit. Hermione lui renvoya un sourire hypocrite et retourna s'asseoir. Elle leva le livre devant ses yeux.

« Tu es encore en train de chercher, dit-il en remarquant le titre du livre qu'elle tenait.

- Tu veux m'aider ? demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

- Non, Granger, même pas en rêve, c'est dimanche et j'ai autre chose à faire.

Bien entendu, elle n'en fit qu'à sa tête !

- Morgana pour une fille, Tomas pour un garçon.

- Trop horrible, dit-il quand même.

- Médusa ? Non, cela fait trop penser à la petite sirène, dit-elle en anticipant sa réponse.

- La petite sirène ?

- C'est un dessin animé moldu, expliqua-t-elle. Pourquoi pas Minerva ? dit-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

- Tu es folle, s'exclama le blond avec un sourire. Pomona pendant que tu y es. C'est super moche.

- Avec toi, tout est moche. Je veux quelque chose d'original et pas un prénom commun, dit-elle en soupirant. Tant pis, il n'aura pas de prénom, on l'appellera le bébé.

- Hermione, arrête. Tu prends cela trop au sérieux, dit Drago en secouant la tête.

- Non, c'est important, bouda-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment, dit-il.

Il reçut un oreiller en pleine figure et mit un temps pour assimiler ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait osé. Hermione le regardait, vraiment fière d'elle.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? demanda-t-il en grondant. »

Drago se leva et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Hermione, croyant qu'il était vraiment en colère, le suivit presque aussitôt. Elle poussa doucement la porte et regarda autour d'elle, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire un seul mot qu'elle se retrouva trempée de la tête aux pieds.

« Maintenant, tu sais. »

**.**

**Lundi 3 Novembre. Classe de Potions. Cachot.**

Le professeur aux cheveux gras scrutait la classe de ses petits yeux perçants. Tous les élèves étaient penchés sur leur copie et un silence de mort régnait à l'intérieur.

« Drago, chuchota Pansy. »

Aucune réponse de l'intéressé.

« Drago ! souffla-t-elle plus fort.

- Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on ait une retenue ? Tais-toi !

- C'est Rogue, dit-elle comme s'il avait oublié qu'avec lui, ils n'écoperaient jamais d'une retenue. Je crois que ça y est, ajouta-t-elle en paniquant.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Son visage était tordu en grimace. Elle donna un coup de menton vers son ventre et regarda le professeur Rogue, penché sur des copies.

« Tu es… sérieuse ? demanda Drago en commençant lui aussi à paniquer.

- Oui !

- Oh Merlin ! cria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Malefoy ! s'exclama Rogue. »

Toute la classe s'était tournée vers Drago et Pansy, se demandant ce qui se passait. Hermione, au vu du visage de Drago et surtout celui de Pansy, comprit bien avant les autres.

« Professeur, je crois que c'est le moment de prévenir l'infirmière, dit-elle.

- Alors qu'attendez-vous, Granger, allez-y ! aboya-t-il. Et emmenez Malefoy avec vous, il en a besoin. Londubat ! Remuez-vous ! »

Le pauvre Neville ne comprenait plus rien, il n'avait pas encore conscience de ce qui allait lui arriver. Il se précipita aux côtés de Pansy qui s'était allongée par terre sur quelques capes empiléesen attendant Mme Pomfresh. Au bout d'un moment qui parut une éternité à Severus Rogue, Hermione revint, accompagnée de l'infirmière.

« Que tout le monde sorte, dit-elle d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre. »

Des raclements de chaises suivirent et certaines filles essayaient de rester le plus longtemps possible pour voir comment cela allait se passer.

« Tenez Miss Parkinson, buvez cela. Vous allez sentir un liquide couler mais ce n'est rien. Détendez-vous, vous n'avez pas mal. Mr Londubat, mettez-vous derrière elle ou sortez d'ici, mais ne restez pas planté là. »

Neville regarda Pansy et celle-ci lui lança un regard noir. Ne le voyant pas réagir, elle s'exclama :

« Ne reste pas comme ça, bouge-toi, espèce d'imbécile ! Viens à côté de moi ! »

Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle, gardant tout de même une distance raisonnable entre eux. Il n'était pas excité pour l'instant mais plutôt curieux de savoir à quoi l'enfant allait ressembler. Il avait vu le bébé d'Anaëlle et Ron, Matéo, et il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à devoir s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. C'était tellement petit qu'il risquait de le casser et cela l'effrayait. Il n'entendit même pas le petit cri que fit le nouveau-né en remplissant d'air ses poumons pour la première fois.

« Mr Londubat, c'est fini, dit doucement Mme Pomfresh. »

Elle avait bien vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il remit de l'ordre dans ses pensées et le petit était dans les bras d'une Pansy plus que choquée et vraiment maladroite. Elle le tenait à bout de bras comme si c'était un extraterrestre. L'infirmière soupira et lui montra comment le tenir.

**.**

De l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de cours, le petit groupe de Gryffondors attendait que Neville sorte. Quand des cris se firent entendre de l'autre côté, Anaëlle soupira.

« Peut-être que Neville s'est évanoui, railla Ron avec un sourire.

- Dois-je rappeler qui s'est évanoui ? menaça Ginny en pointant un doigt vers son frère. Neville est sûrement plus courageux que toi ! »

Ron resta bouche bée à la dernière phrase de sa sœur. Il chercha du soutien auprès de Harry mais celui-ci avait l'air de dire « tu l'as bien cherché ». Ron se renfrogna et jeta un regard noir en direction de Ginny. Celle-ci eut un sourire satisfait.

« Tu verras quand ce sera ton tour, dit-il à Harry en souriant. Tu feras moins le malin ! »

Harry arrêta aussitôt de rire et se figea. C'était vrai, et moins il essayait d'y penser, plus le fait de voir Ginny comme cela le lui rappelait.

« Arrête de lui dire ça ! cria Ginny en donnant une tape à son frère. Tu vas le traumatiser.

- Il est fort, ton Harry, il peut survivre à Voldemort mais pas à un petit bébé ? ricana-t-il, mais il s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant le regard d'Anaëlle. »

Ils se turent, attendant la sortie de Neville et Pansy. Plusieurs minutes passèrent et la porte s'ouvrit sur les deux étudiants et l'infirmière. Pansy portait un petit paquet et Neville était blême Madame Pomfresh les conduisit à l'infirmerie pour leur apprendre quelques gestes de base.

« Miss Granger, dit-elle en se retournant, monsieur Malefoy doit vous attendre à l'infirmerie.

- Je vous suis, retournez en cours, je vous rejoins dès que je l'ai récupéré, dit-elle à l'intention de ses amis qui acquiescèrent.

- Drago n'a pas besoin d'être gardé, dit une voix sortant de l'ombre. Et surtout pas par toi !

- Blaise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda poliment Théodore qui était resté silencieux jusqu'ici. Il me semble qu'on ne se croise plus beaucoup.

- J'avais d'autres choses à faire, répondit-il en regardant le Serpentard d'un œil mauvais. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Drago serait content de le savoir, ajouta Théodore, toujours calme.

- Je n'ai pas de comptes à vous rendre. »

Il s'avança vers le petit groupe, jeta un regard noir à Hermione et continua son chemin.

**.**

Hermione marcha doucement et sans grand enthousiasme jusque devant les grandes portes de l'infirmerie. Elle patienta quelques instants avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'entrer. Au même moment, Drago faisait de même de l'autre côté. La jeune fille s'écarta brusquement et le laissa passer.

« Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda-t-il, surpris de la voir.

- Oh… Madame Pomfresh m'a dit que tu étais là et que je pouvais venir te… »

Mais elle s'interrompit en repensant aux paroles de Blaise Zabini _« Drago n'a pas besoin d'être gardé et surtout pas par toi ! » _Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Hermione se sentit idiote d'être venue. Il était évident que le Serpentard n'était pas un enfant qu'on devait garder. Elle poursuivit :

« Voir comment tu allais. On va en cours ? On est déjà en retard. »

Drago la regardait d'un air curieux, il était certain qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il la rattrapa au détour du couloir en continuant de s'interroger.

« Pansy va bien ? demanda-t-il en repensant à la cause de sa visite à l'infirmerie.

- Oui, répondit-elle distraitement.

Elle ressassait encore et encore l'altercation survenue un peu plus tôt. Théodore Nott avait lui aussi dit une chose intéressante : le fait que l'autre Serpentard n'était plus très présent en ce moment. Devait-elle en parler avec Harry et les autres ? Ou bien tout simplement laisser tomber ?

**.**

**.**

**Mercredi 5 Novembre. Poudlard.**

« Harry, laisse-moi y aller, supplia Ginny en faisant la moue.

- Non, Ginny, repose-toi, trancha le Survivant, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter.

- Hermione y va bien, elle ! s'exclama la rouquine en jetant, malgré elle, un regard noir à sa meilleure amie.

- Je ne suis pas responsable d'Hermione, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Et puis Malefoy est là, de toute façon, continua Harry.

- Harry… elle pourrait peut-être venir avec moi mais juste une heure, le temps de prendre une Biéraubeurre, risqua Hermione à l'intention de son meilleur ami. Je te promets que l'on ne restera qu'une seule petite heure. »

Ginny regarda Harry, qui regarda Ron, qui haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, finit par dire Harry. Une seule heure, ajouta-t-il en voyant Ginny se mettre à danser.

- Merci ! cria Ginny en lui sautant dans les bras et l'embrassant à pleine bouche. »

Anaëlle pouffa quand elle vit Ron se renfrogner et Hermione se permit aussi un sourire.

« Hermione, pourquoi la fouine n'est-elle pas avec toi aujourd'hui ? Il ne devait pas te suivre partout comme un petit chien ? demanda Harry en souriant.

- Etant donné que je n'ai plus de problèmes, je peux retourner en cours, donc il n'est plus obligé de me suivre.

- Très bien. Maintenant, en route pour Pré-au-Lard ! s'écria Ginny en attrapant Hermione et Anaëlle par le bras.

- Nous serons rentrées dans une heure, dit la voix d'Hermione, déjà dans les couloirs à l'intention des deux Gryffondors.

- Ta sœur ne changera jamais, soupira Harry en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

- Ma sœur ne changera jamais, affirma Ron en regardant le brun et il lui fit un sourire moqueur.

- Avec Anaëlle, ça se passe bien ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup parler de sa relation avec Ginny avec le frère de celle-ci.

« On s'est… embrassé, avoua Ron tout bas comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans les appartements de Harry et Ginny.

- Vraiment ? articula Harry, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. »

Ron affirma d'un signe de tête et ses oreilles devinrent cramoisies.

« Donc cela devient un peu plus sérieux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Harry, toujours abasourdi.

- Pourquoi tu n'y crois pas ? questionna Ron, mécontent. Tu penses qu'elle est trop bien pour moi ?

- Doucement, Ron, calme-toi. Je ne disais pas cela dans le mauvais sens, se défendit aussitôt Harry.

Ron se détendit et le brun poursuivit :

« Justement je voulais te dire que tu as mis le temps mais tu as finalement trouvé quelqu'un.

- C'est sûr, je n'aurais pas voulu une ventouse pire que Lavande, plaisanta Ron, et ils partirent dans un fou rire en se remémorant leur sixième année.

- Je voulais te dire… tu sais, pour ma sœur… commença Ron.

- Ron, je t'arrête tout de suite, le coupa Harry. On en a déjà parlé, il n'est pas question que l'on se sépare juste pour te faire plaisir, il faudra que tu t'y habitues.

- C'était exactement ce que je voulais dire, continua Ron. Je me rends compte maintenant que c'était bête de ma part de vouloir que vous vous sépariez, peut-être que j'étais jaloux.

- On laisse tomber, tout le monde va bien maintenant. On y va ?

- C'est parti, dit Ron en se levant. »

**.**

**.**

**Pré-au-Lard.**

« On va aux Trois Balais ? proposa Anaëlle en voyant Hermione et Ginny avancer très lentement. »

Malgré leurs ventres proéminents et le fait qu'elles pouvaient « accoucher » à tout moment, les deux Gryffondor avaient tenu à faire cette sortie, même si Harry avait tout fait pour convaincre la belle rousse de rester au château, sans succès.

« J'ai besoin de m'asseoir de toute façon, souffla Ginny, au bord de l'évanouissement.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda Hermione, inquiète pour sa meilleure amie. Tu veux rentrer au château ?

- Non, surtout pas ! Harry va dire qu'il avait raison et je ne pourrais pas le supporter, s'exclama la rousse.

- Tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ? se moqua gentiment Anaëlle devant l'exagération de son amie.

- Pas du tout ! s'écria-t-elle plus fort. »

Puis Ginny s'arrêta, suivie d'Hermione et Anaëlle.

« Non, gémit-elle en faisant la grimace. Je crois qu'on peut rentrer… Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Oh… vite, on rentre au château, ce n'est pas négociable, décréta Hermione.

- Il faudrait trouver Harry, annonça la blonde d'une petite voix, ayant peur que Ginny ne se mît à paniquer quand elle s'apercevrait qu'elle était toute seule. »

A la voir, elle semblait parfaitement détendue, impatiente de découvrir son fils.

« Oui, je sais, chuchota Hermione, on va rentrer au château et on devrait les croiser puisqu'ils sont partis après nous, enfin… normalement. »

Les trois jeunes filles prirent la direction du château, scrutant la foule d'élèves, espérant de tout leur cœur apercevoir Harry ou Ron. C'est en dépassant le petit village qu'Hermione les vît enfin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Harry en les regardant, perplexe. »

Puis il aperçut Ginny qui se tenait le ventre. Ginny. Le ventre. Oh non, par Merlin !

« Pourquoi tu n'as écouté personne ? s'écria Ron, lui aussi ayant fait le rapprochement.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, il faut vite qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie, siffla Hermione. Prenez**-****la**, moi je n'en peux plus, ajouta-t-elle. »

Harry et Anaëlle continuèrent d'avancer avec Ginny alors que Ron remontait plus doucement avec Hermione.

« Alors, c'est comment, la vie de papa ? railla Hermione en le regardant sourire.

- Différent. Tu sais… je croyais vraiment que cette fois-ci, Dumbledore avait pris un coup sur la tête comme le disaient certains, puis… il y a eu Anaëlle, Matéo maintenant et… finalement ce n'est pas si mauvais.

- Je pensais la même chose, dit-elle en souriant, puis j'ai senti le bébé bouger. C'était merveilleux, ajouta-elle alors qu'ils dépassaient la grille. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit mais… j'ai appris récemment que j'avais été adoptée, d'où mes pouvoirs magiques.

- Quoi ? s'enquit Ron, abasourdi.

- C'est vrai. Ma mère biologique connaissait Dumbledore, il l'a aidée alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien. C'est elle aussi qui lui a inspiré cette idée… continua Hermione.

- Ça alors, souffla-t-il.

- Comme tu dis. Maintenant Anaëlle et toi êtes parents, au tour de Ginny et Harry…

- Toi avec Malefoy, ajouta-t-il en retenant une grimace.

- Exact. On s'entend plutôt bien, à vrai dire, il n'est plus aussi agaçant et prétentieux. La guerre l'a fait mûrir, enfin… je crois, ajouta Hermione en riant.

- On a tous changé, affirma Ron. »

Ils dépassèrent les grilles qui délimitaient le majestueux château de Poudlard. Hermione était en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Elle voulait voir Drago mais en même temps souhaitait voir Ginny. Depuis la fameuse soirée du bal (enfin, surtout la fin de soirée), Hermione avait réussi ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Il s'était même excusé pour ce qu'il lui avait dit alors qu'elle n'attendait pas cela. Elle se trompait peut-être, mais personne ne réagirait comme il l'avait fait à moins d'être… jaloux. Cela ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait.

« Tu m'excuseras auprès de Ginny mais j'ai un truc à faire, annonça Hermione en prenant une direction opposée à celle de l'infirmerie.

- Tu vas le voir ? demanda Ron bien qu'il sût déjà la réponse. »

Hermione baissa la tête, elle avait honte de ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour celui que Ron et Harry considérait comme leur ennemi et qu'elle aussi avait un jour appelé ainsi.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit Ron en souriant comme s'il avait compris ce à quoi elle pensait. Cela ne me dérange pas, Harry non plus. Vas-y. »

Hermione lui adressa un magnifique sourire et Ron sut qu'il avait bien fait de lui dire cela, il ne voulait pas la perdre pour un garçon qui ne partagerait jamais ce qu'ils avaient partagé.

**.**

Hermione hésita quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans ses appartements. Elle inspira un bon coup et entra. Drago et Théo étaient assis dos à elle et semblaient en grande discussion. Hermione hésitait à les déranger mais quand elle entendit son prénom, elle reporta l'interruption et surtout la discussion à plus tard.

« Pourquoi, Drago ? s'exclama le Serpentard brun.

- Pour protéger… Hermione, répondit le Serpentard, hésitant à prononcer le prénom de la Gryffondor.

- Drago, tu ne comprends pas, il faut faire quelque chose ou sinon ça va très mal finir. Il l'a menacée, pas explicitement mais même Weasley, qui pourtant n'a pas un cerveau très développé, a compris, reprit Théodore.

- Je n'étais pas là, donc cela veut dire qu'il n'osera rien contre moi. Si elle reste avec moi, elle ne craint rien, déclara Drago, catégorique.

- Pansy n'a pas mâché ses mots pour parler de lui, crois-moi. Elle a déjà imaginé une tonne de tortures qu'elle serait heureuse de lui faire subir, dit Théodore sur une note plus joyeuse qu'avant.

- Je n'en doute pas, ajouta Drago avec une once de sourire.

- Pansy est très bizarre dernièrement, d'une machine sans cœur elle est devenue… agréable. Tu y crois, toi ? Elle n'est plus pareille, énonça Théo d'une voix amusée. Elle a vraiment changé, mais en bien, ajouta-t-il en fixant Drago d'un œil un peu trop prononcé.

- C'est bien pour elle, prononça-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Tu ne changeras pas d'avis ? demanda le brun.

- Non, pour l'instant, on ne fait rien. »

Hermione savait que la conversation étant terminée, elle devait se dépêcher de déguerpir avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence. La jeune fille se glissa dans l'ouverture en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Dès qu'elle eût réussi, Hermione se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, priant pour que les deux compères, marchant plus vite qu'elle, ne la surprennent pas. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle atteignit les portes de l'infirmerie. La jeune fille poussa la porte et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire. Harry était assis sur une chaise, à côté de Ginny, et portait dans ses bras un minuscule bébé pas plus gros qu'un paquet.

« Entre, Hermione, dit doucement Ginny en l'apercevant. »

Elle lui fit un sourire puis la fixa si intensément qu'Hermione comprit ce qu'elle attendait. La préfète lui fit un petit signe négatif de la tête.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry en levant la tête vers elle.

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle en regardant de plus près le petit garçon. »

Un petit duvet brun parsemait son crâne, elle s'attendait à voir des yeux vert émeraude mais c'était des prunelles d'un doux marron qui la fixaient.

« Comment s'appelle ce petit bonhomme ? demanda-t-elle en tendant ses bras tremblants pour le prendre.

- Ethan Sirius Potter, déclara fièrement Harry en embrassant chastement Ginny. »

**.**

**Note :** J'espère qu'il vous as plu ! Les grossesses arrivent toutes au terme donc l'intrigue plus général se mettra en place ! Que pensait vous du rapprochement Hermione/Drago ? Trop lent ? Trop rapide ? Puis de Blaise ?

Je vous laisse sur ces quelques mots et vous fait plein de bisous !

Romane !


	14. Chapitre 13

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je poste ce chapitre, bien qu'il ne soit pas corrigé, ma beta l'a depuis décembre mais elle ne l'a toujours pas corrigé ! Ne voulant vous faire attendre d'avantage, je le mets quand même et je le changerai quand j'aurai le corrigé :)

J'ai aussi trouvé un pseudo pour :D

Sinon, reprise aujourd'hui, très dur :p Bon six semaines avant les prochaines vacances ! Dans 3 semaines, j'ai 18 ans alors comme cadeau, je veux vous mettre le suivant !

Puis en passant, je fais une petite pub pour une fic que je co-écrit avec ma meilleure amie. Elle s'appellent « Quand les jumelles s'en mêlent » (2fillesuneplume) On veut des avis x)

Bonne Lecture a tout le monde !

- Tout appartient à J.K Rowling -

**.**

**Chapitre 13**

**.**

**Jeudi 6 novembre. Appartements de Neville Londubat et Pansy Parkinson.**

« Drago, je suis sérieux. Il prépare un truc, je le sais, déclara Théodore Nott en fixant ses prunelles dans ceux acier du Serpentard. C'est en rapport avec toi, c'est certain. Je t'ai raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione, ce n'est pas un hasard.

- Pourquoi s'en prend-t-il à elle ? demanda Drago en les fixant lui et Pansy.

- Parce que c'est une sang-de-bourbe, amie de Potter et qu'elle passe pratiquement toutes ses journées avec toi.

- Mais bon sang Théo ! La guerre est finie, pourquoi il ferait ça, s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un seul coup. »

Drago ne voulait pas y croire. Blaise était son ami depuis l'enfance, ils avaient tous partagés.

« Je ne sais Drago, murmura Pansy, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il prépare quelque chose… quelque chose qui n'est pas bon du tout. Il faut le surveiller, ajouta-t-elle en les regardant à tour de rôle.

- Ça n'a aucun sens…

- Il n'y en a pas Drago, c'est comme ça, ajouta Théo en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami. Il faut que tu surveilles Hermione, il doit penser qu'elle est trop proche de toi et s'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui se trame, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il s'en prenne à elle.

- On les côtoie et ça ne doit pas lui faire plaisir, je m'entends assez bien avec les Gryffondor, dit Pansy.

- T'en est sûr, dis-moi où tu as laissé ton fils ? demanda Théo en pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire. »

Pansy lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit absolument rien à Théo, cela lui fit même augmenter son fou-rire.

« Oui bon d'accord, je l'ai laissé avec l'autre. Pour ma défense, ajouta-t-elle voyant que Théo n'allait pas se gêner pour répliquer, c'est bien toi qui m'a demandé de laisser mes appartements vide pour notre petite réunion.

- Pansy, tu sais que cela ne l'incluait pas dedans, comme s'il pouvait comprendre. »

Drago était resté silencieux pendant l'échange de ses amis. Il ne savait quoi penser. L'image de Granger, où plutôt d'Hermione, s'immisça dans son esprit. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils cohabitaient et il en avait appris plus sur elle que pendant les sept années précédentes. Il y a avait quelque chose dans sa façon d'être qui faisait qu'aussitôt il oubliait ses problèmes. Elle était différente et il se surprit à penser que s'il n'était pas né Malefoy, ils auraient pu devenir amis.

« Tu penses à quoi ? lui demanda Théo, tirant court à ses réflexions.

- Moi je dirais plutôt à qui, ajouta Pansy en voyant une ébauche de sourire apparaitre sur les lèvres du blond.

- Je vais y aller, déclara Drago ne répondant pas aux interrogations de ses amis. Prévenez-moi si vous avez des nouvelles concernant Blaise.

- Vas-y traître, abandonne nous pour la rejoindre, cria Pansy avant qu'il ne passe les portes. On devrait y aller avec lui et parler à Granger, au cas où. »

**.**

**Appartements de Drago Malefoy & Hermione Granger.**

« C'est un amour, déclara Ginny quand elle vit le petit bailler, une moue attendrissante sur le visage.

- Je te crois, dit Hermione en regardant le petit Ethan tendrement endormi dans ses bras. Je ne pensais pas avoir d'enfant avant au moins mes trente ans et voilà que bientôt, ce sera mon tour.

- Oui, j'aimerai que tu ais une fille, on a que des garçons depuis le début.

- Drago ferait une syncope, déclara-t-elle en riant.

- Drago hein, releva la rouquine malicieusement.

- Oui, tu appelles bien Harry par son prénom toi, ajouta Hermione comme si s'était évident.

- Sauf que Harry et moi n'avons pas été des ennemis mortels pendant sept ans. »

Hermione se rendit compte à quel point ce qu'elle venait de dire était stupide. Le simple fait de ne plus s'insulter avec Drago rendait la chose beaucoup plus naturelle. Elle se mit à rire quand elle entendit le portrait s'ouvrir.

Hermione s'attendant à voir Harry ou Ron mais sa surprise fut d'autant plus grande quand elle vit que c'était Drago accompagné de Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott.

« Oui… demanda-t-elle toujours surprise.

- On veut te parler Hermione, dit Pansy. Elle s'installa sur un des fauteuils comme si elle était chez elle et fit un énorme sourire à Ginny avant de regarder Théodore qui riait.

- Ne fait pas attention, elle a toujours été folle, glissa Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione qui était abasourdi devant le comportement de la Serpentard. Ce simple contact arracha un mince frisson à Hermione qui s'éloigna vivement de Drago.

- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda-t-elle pendant que Théo prenait place sur le deuxième fauteuil.

- On a besoin de te parler de Blaise, répondit Pansy, les yeux rivés sur Drago qui ne disait rien.

- Je dois partir ? s'enquit Ginny sachant que cette conversation était privée, bien que sa nature curieuse prenait le dessus.

- Pas besoin, Potter devrait même être au courant, dit Théo en consultant les deux autres du regard.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione qui se rappelait que trop bien les yeux menaçant de Blaise Zabini.

- On pense qu'il prépare quelque chose de mauvais et vu ce qu'il t'a dit, je pense qu'il va peut-être tenter de s'en prendre à toi. »

Ils sursautèrent tous quand de violents coups furent frappés. Hermione regarda les autres étudiants, ses souvenirs de guerre reprenant le dessus, elle s'imaginait déjà à sa merci pendant que ses amis la regardait partir. Drago dut sentir ses frissons et il regarda Pansy et Théo d'un œil mauvais. Il se leva pour découvrir une Parvati Patil tout essoufflé.

« Désolé de vous déranger mais j'avais besoin de vous voir. »

**.**

« Parvati, tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Hermione, jetant un regard discret à Drago, les mâchoires crispées.

- Oui Hermione, il est tout le temps absent et la nuit il délire, il répète ton nom inlassablement. »

Toutes les personnes présentes jetèrent un coup d'œil à Hermione. Une Hermione qui blanchissait à vue d'œil.

« Ginny, tu devrais aller chercher Potter et ton frère, ordonna Théo. »

La rouquine s'empressa de quitter la pièce afin de ramener les deux garçons. Hermione sentit les poings de Drago se serrer derrière son dos et en un infime mouvement, elle fit disparaître les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Hermione laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du blond et ferma les yeux. Drago se tourna vers la jeune fille et l'observa. Elle semblait si fragile pendant cet instant. Ginny réapparu suivis des deux garçons qui, abasourdi, ne comprenaient pas encore pourquoi ils se retrouvaient avec trois Serpentard. Théodore leur expliqua la situation. Harry jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Hermione qui lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« On va tenter quelque chose ! dit-il en détournant son regard de la Gryffondor. S'il prépare vraisemblablement une mauvaise chose, nous l'arrêteront.

Harry planta un regard de détermination dans les yeux acier du blond, pour une fois, ils avaient un but de commun et celui-ci n'était pas des moindre.

**.**

**Vendredi 7 novembre. Couloirs de Poudlard. **

Ginny et Hermione marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs du château. Elles voulaient se rendre dans le bureau de Rogue afin de voler du véritaserum, dans le but d'en faire usage sur un certain Serpentard. Hermione vérifia une énième fois sur la carte de Maraudeur, Rogue faisait sa ronde, elles avaient entre dix et quinze minutes avant qu'il ne soit de retour. La jeune fille prononça un discret alohomora et la porte s'ouvrir dans un clic métallique. Ginny les découvrit de la cape et elle la fourra dans son sac.

« Dépêchons-nous, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de la réserve personnelle du professeur de potion.

- Oui, affirma Hermione, pressée d'en finir avec ça. »

Si Rogue venait à découvrir qu'elles étaient venues, ou pire s'il revenait avant qu'elles n'aient fini, Hermione ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se referma brutalement sur Hermione et Ginny.

« Ginny la porte ! s'exclama Hermione en se précipitant pour l'ouvrir mais elle resta close. »

Pas de poignée, ni de verrou. La jeune fille mit la main dans la poche arrière de son jean avec l'intention de prendre sa baguette magique mais elle ne rencontra que du vide.

« Non, non, ouvre-toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en poussant de toute ses forces.

- Hermione, ma baguette n'est pas à côté de toi ? demanda la rouquine sur l'échelle, essayant d'attraper la fiole qu'elle convoitait. »

Hermione, toujours occupé à essayer d'ouvrir la porte par tous les moyens qu'elle connaissait, n'entendit pas son amie.

« C'est bon, je l'ai trouvé, ajouta Ginny en descendant de l'échelle.

- Ce n'est pas possible, s'écria Hermione en se laissant tomber contre le mur.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la rouquine, s'intéressant à elle. Tu vas bien, tu as mal ? s'exclama-t-elle en s'accroupissant devant Hermione.

- Ginny… la porte, elle ne s'ouvre pas, dit Hermione en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

- Attend, j'ai ma baguette, je vais le faire.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, ajouta la brunette en la regardant. Elle ne s'ouvrira pas.

- Comment ça ? demanda Ginny ne saisissant pas ce qu'Hermione essayait de lui faire comprendre.

- Après toute les intrusions qu'il y a eu, Rogue a mis un système, plus personne ne peut l'ouvrir de l'intérieur sauf lui, dévoila Hermione dépitée. On est coincée la pour la nuit et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui va nous arriver, on va être renvoyées et jamais je ne passerai mes examens et…

- Stop ! ordonna la rouquine. On va trouver une solution ne t'inquiète pas, respire. »

Ginny commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution, quelqu'un finirait bien par découvrir qu'elles ne sont plus là.

« Hermione, c'est toi le cerveau. Trouve quelque chose, tu as toujours quelque chose ! débita Ginny à toute vitesse.

- Non Ginny, cette fois-ci, il n'y a rien ! Je ne peux rien faire, dit-elle en fermant les yeux.

- On peut essayer un sort d'explosion, proposa la jeune fille.

- Je serais toi je n'essaierais même pas. »

Ginny se laissa tomber à côté de son amie et dut admettre qu'elles étaient bel et bien coincées ici pour la nuit.

« Les garçons vont forcément s'apercevoir de notre absence, ils vont venir, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Hermione, tendant de la convaincre alors que sa voix tremblait, signe qu'elle-même ne croyait que trop peu en ses paroles. »

**.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent ? demanda Harry pour la énième fois en dix minutes.

- Potter ! Elles vont arriver, répéta encore une fois Drago bien que l'agacement commençait à le gagner lui-aussi.

- Elles devraient être rentrés depuis un bon bout de temps, constata Théodore en regardant sa montre.

- Peut-être qu'elles ont croisé Rogue en chemin, proposa Ron. Oui, oui elles vont arriver, ajouta-t-il devant les regards noirs que lui lançaient ses camarades.

- Ce n'est pas une possibilité à écarter, dit Anaëlle, peut-être qu'un d'entre vous devrait aller jeté un coup d'œil.

- J'y vais, proposèrent simultanément Drago et Harry. »

Anaëlle remarqua le sourire à la commissure des lèvres de Ron devant ce spectacle, Gryffondor et Serpentard collaborant ensemble et de plus, sans se hurler dessus.

« Très bien, allez-y mais ne faites pas les idiots, déclara Théo. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les deux protagonistes s'éclipsent.

**.**

« Ginny, je crois que le moment est venu, dit Hermione doucement.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu crois que tu peux encore attendre un peu ? demanda Ginny dans un souffle.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont bientôt arriver, c'est certain, répondit Hermione en souriant et dont le sourire ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Je n'en doute pas mais peut-être que le professeur Rogue a la potion dont tu as besoin.

- Ce doit être certainement lui qui la prépare. Jette un coup d'œil vers les « n », dit Hermione en consultant la carte du maraudeur une fois de plus. »

A sa grande surprise, Drago et Harry n'étaient plus avec les autres dans ses appartements mais bel et bien sur le chemin. Leur chemin.

« Ginny, ils arrivent, clama Hermione en se redressant.

- Merci Merlin ! déclara Ginny en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte du maraudeur. Aie, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Hermione les dents serrées.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda celle-ci devant le brusque changement de voix de son amie.

- Rogue, énonça Ginny. »

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, Rogue avait fini de faire sa ronde et il venait dans leur direction.

« Il revient de la tour d'astronomie, il y a bien une bonne dizaine de minutes jusqu'ici, non ? interrogea Ginny.

- Je pense, où sont-ils ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Ils arrivent, ils viennent de traverser le troisième étage. Hermione, j'ai trouvé la potion, tu veux la boire, interrogea la rouquine. L'appareil est à l'infirmerie.

- Donne-la-moi, et essaie un « Accio », on a peut-être une chance que ça marche, décida Hermione en prenant la fiole des mains de Ginny. »

**.**

« Regarde la porte est entrouverte, remarqua Harry, désignant d'un signe de tête le bureau du professeur de potion.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles ne sont pas encore sortis, ça ne prend pas trois heures de trouver une fichu potion.

- Tais-toi, j'entends quelque chose, chuchota le brun en jetant un coup d'œil en direction du couloir. »

Un drôle de sifflement se fit entendre, le bruit se rapprochait dangereusement d'eux et aucun des deux garçons ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Ils se précipitèrent dans le bureau, atténuant le bruit mystérieux.

« Ce n'est pas…, déclara Harry en regardant un objet entrer dans la salle et traverser la porte de la réserve.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Drago ne comprenant pas.

- Au mon dieu, Hermione ! s'écria Harry quelques secondes plus tard, se précipitant sur la porte, il actionna la poignée mais la porte resta close. Hermione, tu vas bien ? brailla-t-il en cognant sur la porte.

- Bon sang, Potter, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe !

- Malefoy, l'objet qui vient d'entrer et l'appareil qui sert à faire naître les bébés, dit-il en sortant sa baguette de sa porte, prêt à jeter un sort. Voyant que le blond ne comprenait toujours pas, il ajouta : c'est pour Hermione ! »

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour quand il comprit, il sortit sa baguette prêt à lancer un sort à son tour quand un étrange bruit leur parvenu depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

« Ginny, écartez-vous, clama Harry en prononçant un « expulso » contre la porte. »

Elle explosa et ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Hermione était assise contre le mur de gauche, Ginny face à elle. C'est à ce même moment que l'appareil s'ouvrit et que Ginny en sortit un bébé tout rose qu'elle enveloppa dans sa cape avant de la tendre à Hermione avec un immense sourire.

« C'est une fille, dit-elle en se blottissant contre Harry qui souriait lui aussi. »

Drago était resté contre le chambranle de la porte, n'osant dire un mot ou faire un geste. Les yeux d'Hermione plantés dans les siens, elle souriait. A lui. Il avança et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, posant les yeux sur le minuscule bébé qui le fixait de ses prunelles d'un doux gris. Drago ne sut que dire à ce moment précis.

« Tu le savais, murmura Hermione, que c'était une fille. Tu le savais et pourtant tu étais… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Drago avaient capturé les siennes. La fougue qu'il y mettait n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione mais elle dut l'arrêter en le repoussant légèrement.

« Pas maintenant, souffla-t-elle les yeux fermés, savourant les derniers instants de ce moment peut-être unique.

- On s'inquiétait, enchaina Harry, faisant comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

- La porte s'est refermée sur nous et il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'ouvrir de l'intérieur, dit Ginny. C'est de la faute de Rogue et son système de porte, ajouta-t-elle mécontente.

- Il a pourtant été efficace ce soir, retentit une voix glaciale derrière eux. »

**.**

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez sans autorisation dans le bureau d'un professeur et de surcroit après le couvre-feu, exigea le professeur McGonagall à l'encontre de ses élèves de Gryffondor.

- J'allais poser la même question à Mr Malefoy, ajouta Rogue avec un rictus mauvais en direction des quatre autres.

- C'est de ma faute professeur, intervint Drago soutenant les yeux de son parrain. J'ai envoyé ces deux-là, il désigna Ginny et Hermione d'un signe de tête, me chercher une potion. Comme elles ne revenaient pas, je suis parti voir ce qu'il se passait et c'est pendant ce temps que Granger a eu son bébé.

- Vous confirmez ce qu'il dit Miss Weasley ? demanda la vieille femme à l'intention de son éléve. »

Ginny tourna la tête vers Drago mais celui-ci tenait toujours tête à Rogue.

« C'est aussi de la mienne professeur, ajouta Harry, j'étais avec Malefoy.

- Vous Potter ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Oui, Ginny n'était pas revenue donc je me suis mise à la chercher et j'ai croisé Malefoy, répondit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air naturel dans son mensonge.

- Bien, heureusement que Miss Granger était avec vous Miss Weasley, mais je vous enlève tout de même trente points chacune et vous aurez une retenue, a vous aussi Mr Malefoy. Maintenant tout le monde au lit !

- Est-ce que nous pourrions allez voir Hermione, professeur, demanda timidement Ginny. On ira se coucher juste après, mais elle est toute seule et…

- Oui c'est bon Miss Weasley, la coupa le professeur agacée, mais pas plus de cinq minutes. »

**.**

**Infirmerie.**

« C'était une très bonne initiative Miss Granger de lancer un accio, dit l'infirmière à Hermione. Comment allez-vous appeler ce petit ange ? ajouta-t-elle en déposant l'enfant dans les bras d'Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit là, murmura-t-elle. Le temps qui passait lui paraissait une éternité, elle voulait juste le voir. »

La porte s'entrouvrit et laissa passer Ginny et Harry, Hermione fut déçu de ne pas voir Drago, il devait reprendre ses esprits, la prendre pour une idiote.

« Hermione, murmura Ginny avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle est magnifique, dit-elle en admirant le nouveau-né. En même temps, avec les gènes de ses parents, il ne peut en être qu'ainsi.

- Tu exagères Ginny, dit Hermione en contemplant le petit être. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle, bien que les bébés naissant ressemblent à des aliens, elle trouvait que sa fille avait quelque chose de différent.

- Pas du tout, ajouta Harry. Bon, Mc Go nous a enlever que trente points chacun et on a une retenue mais tu sais quoi, Malefoy nous a défendu. Je le crois quand il dit qu'il a changé, il me la prouvé ce soir.

- On va rentrer, on se voit demain, dit Ginny en embrassant Hermione. »

« On se retrouve de nouveau seules, toi et moi.

- Pourquoi seules ? demanda une voix qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien. Il était là.

- Je pensais que tu étais rentré, dit-elle, évitant de le regarder.

- J'y ai pensé, avoua-t-il, mais… il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui m'attendait. »

Hermione releva la tête et aperçu son visage. Il n'avait plus les trais froids, ces traits si caractéristiques qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'elle avait tant détesté.

« Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec toi, j'ai commençais à me poser des questions. Théo m'a fait admettre que je ne te détestais plus puis… j'ai réalisé que j'avais eu peur pour toi ce soir. Je…

- Chut, je sais que Drago Malefoy n'exprime pas ses sentiments et je suis heureuse que tu l'ais fais pour moi ce soir. Je vois que tu as changé, je ressens des choses que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Laissons faire le temps.

- Bien. Laisse-moi voir ce bébé maintenant. On voit qui est son père, ajouta-t-il taquin.

- Prétentieux, dit Hermione en souriant.

- Non, elle est vraiment belle.

- Ce que je voulais dire tout à l'heure, tu savais que c'était une fille et pourtant tu étais content. J'avais pensé à un garçon vu ta tête.

- Je l'étais parce que je ne voulais pas qu'un autre « héritier malefoy » naisse. Tu as choisi un prénom ?

- Je crois, elle va s'appeler… Eléa. »

**.**

**Samedi 8 Novembre. Nuit.**

Mme Pomfresh était exténuée. Même avec quelques potions revigorantes, elle n'arrivait pas à être au mieux de sa forme. Tous les jours, quatre ou cinq jeunes filles débarquaient dans l'infirmerie ou bien c'était elle-même qui devait se déplacer, et cela depuis une semaine. Enfin, la semaine touchait à sa fin donc le calme allait bientôt réapparaitre.

Soudain, un vacarme assourdissant la fit tirer de son lit, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur Théodore soutenant Luna, Pansy qui hurlait sur Drago, Hermione, Ginny et Anaëlle essayant de rassurer une Luna qui apparemment était la plus calme du groupe et Harry et Ron mal réveillés qui tentait de suivre malgré eux.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous débarquez dans mon infirmerie en pleine nuit et en faisant autant de bruit, s'écria l'infirmière.

- C'est pour Luna, madame Pomfresh, c'est son tour, dit Hermione en fusillant les Serpentard parce que, de toute évidence, c'était eux qui faisait le plus de boucan.

- Très bien, miss Lovegood allongez-vous et les autres dehors ! »

**.**

« Vous allez vous taire, cria Ginny. On est en pleine nuit et vous, vous criez comme si vous étiez les seules personnes dans ce château !

- C'est de sa faute, se plaignit Pansy en fusillant Drago du regard. Espèce de bouse de scrout à pétard.

- Quelle insulte, railla Drago.

- Tu ferais mieux de la fermer Drago si tu ne veux pas que Ginny te lance un chauves-furies qu'elle exécute à merveille, lui murmura Hermione à l'oreille, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

Elle s'interrompit en remarquant Théo qui venait de sortir de la salle.

« C'est une fille, dit-il. Elle s'appelle Céleste. C'est Luna qui a choisi, ajouta-il en voyant la tête des adolescents à l'entende du prénom.

- Si c'est Luna, tout s'explique, déclara Pansy. »

Ils se mirent tous à rire, et pendant ces quelques minutes, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'il y a peine cinq mois, ils se détestaient.

**.**

**Nuit. Couloirs de Poudlard.**

« On aura mis du temps mais finalement, on l'a eu notre baiser, dit Ginny, heureuse. Quand je pense au canular, qui aurait pu tourner mal je te l'accorde, qu'on leur a joué !

- Maintenant, il faut juste qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, ajouta Théodore, en souriant.

- Ma petite Hermione, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, murmura Ginny en passant devant l'appartement qu'occupaient Drago et Hermione.

- Première étape du plan réussie, maintenant phase deux. »

**.**

Voilàààà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Premier vrai baiser x) Dans le prochain chapitre, l'histoire sérieuse commence doucement :p

Bizzzzzzz !

Romane


End file.
